Love is Cruel
by misstory5120
Summary: Love is cruel. Everything happens when you're in love. So how cruel is love on Natsu and Lucy? Lisanna, Kyouta, and memory loss keep the couple from their happy ending. Wait, who said they were together? Will they get together?
1. Prologue

**My next story for Fairy Tail! Another Nalu! I plan on making this MUCH longer! Please review and enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Summary: Love is cruel. Everything happens when you're in love. So how cruel is love on Natsu and Lucy? Lisanna, Kyouta, and memory loss keep the couple from their happy ending. Wait, who said they were together? Will they get together?  
><strong>

**This chapter is the prologue, probably gonna be short! Also, there's not gonna be a lot of detail because it's from Lucy's POV and ya. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>No one knows this but, <em>

_I hate snow,_

_I hate it because it was when he left me…_

_Without a single goodbye,_

_On the first day it started to snow…_

**xXx**

"_Kyouta, let's play!"_

"_Alright Lucy, alright,"_

"_Why are you soo good at throwing snowballs?"_

"_Because,"_

"_Why can't I do the same?"_

"_Don't worry, you will when you get older,"_

**xXx**

"_Kyouta! Where are you!"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Kyouta's mom, where's Kyouta?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my son left last night,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't worry, he'll come back,"_

"_Kyouta! Waaahhhhhhhh!"_

**xXx**

_He never came back, that's why I hate the snow,_

…_I always will…_

* * *

><p><strong>So ya, short! But hope you enjoyed. I purposely made it mysterious for interest! Bye!-Misstory5120<strong>


	2. Mission and desicion

**Here comes the second chappy! Yay! Enjoy and review!**

**ShiningStellar-Thank you! And this chapter will definitely be longer! ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Thanks! I'll probably update weekly! ;)**

* * *

><p>Lucy, Natsu, Grey, and Erza were on a mission to defeat a demon in the Hyper city.<p>

The demon was huge…and purple. It had powers like Juvia where it couldn't be injured. Instead, the attack would go through him.

"How do you defeat this purple freak?" Natsu asked angry and annoyed.

Grey was focusing on the demon, he came up with an (stupid) idea.

"Natsu!" Grey shouted.

"What is it Grey!" Natsu shouted back trying to punch this guy.

"Try attacking him head on!" Grey shouted.

Natsu thought for a moment, "Good idea!"

Natsu put himself on fire, releasing his magic power. He jumped up and shot himself at the demon head on.

He almost made it to his body since Erza was distracting it with her Heaven's wheel and Loke too was attacking him. But unfortunately, the demon noticed and he grabbed Natsu.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted as her eyes widened when she saw the demon grab Natsu.

The demon held Natsu with his giant hand and wailed him to the ground, back in the air, and back to the ground repeatedly.

Natsu wasn't affected by the pain, but by the movement and everyone noticed,

"Princess," said Virgo who Lucy summoned a few moments ago, "I think Natsu is vomiting,"

Lucy, still with the oh no face asked, "Virgo, what the demon is doing is transportation right?"

"I believe so," Virgo said.

"Oh boy," Lucy said with a sigh.

"What's with that idiot!" Grey said acting "innocent".

"I'll try to stop that demon!" Erza shouted as she requiped to her cloth armor with one sword.

Unfortunately, her attack got deflected and she got punched and thrown behind the demon. Although, when Erza slightly opened her eyes, still sore, she saw on the demon's back a red circle.

Erza's eyes widened as she was landing on the ground, but Happy caught her,

"Happy!' Erza smiled.

"Aye!"Happy said flying.

The demon noticed that Erza saw his back and let go of Natsu who was drooling vomit.

When the transportation stopped Natsu revived as he stood up with angry eyes,

"Grey!" he said as he walked up to Grey.

"What is it flamster," Grey smirked.

"What the hell was with that stupid idea!" Natsu shouted.

"What do you mean! You're the one who said yes to it flame idiot!" Grey shouted back.

"What do you say ice boy?" Natsu growled.

"I said flame idiot you flame idiot you flame idiot!"

"Who ya callin flame idiot droopy eyes,"

"I'm calling you flame idiot you pointy eyes!"

"Both of you stop it right now!" Erza glared as she was still with Happy sore and Loki was protecting her from the demon.

"Ha..hai!" Natsu and Grey nervously said.

The demon tried to punch Erza again wanting to kill her because she knew its secret. Loki dodged it but it left a big blow.

"Can't see," Lucy said putting an arm in front of her eyes.

She stepped backwards and tripped into the edge of the cliff,

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu saw Lucy falling and quickly grabbed her and caught her in bridle style.

"You okay?" Natsu asked grinning.

"Ye…yeah," Lucy said.

Lucy stared at Natsu's grin blushing, luckily Natsu didn't notice it. But Lucy didn't notice Natsu blushing either.

Natsu put Lucy down,

"Thank you," Lucy said nervously.

"No prob Luce! Now let's finish this mission!" Natsu said happily trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah," Lucy said happily.

Meanwhile, Erza's sore as almost gone,

"Happy, you can put me down,"

"You sure? _But Erza's strong and scary,_" Happy asked and thought.

"Yeah,"

"Aye,"

Erza poorly stood but she had to tell her team

"Aim for the red circle on his back!" Erza shouted.

"Red circle?" Lucy said confused and so was Grey and Natsu.

"That might be its weak spot!"

Natsu, Grey, and Lucy had determined faces, "Aye!"

All 3 of them went to work. Lucy summoned Scorpio for a distraction while Natsu and Grey snuck behind him,

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio shouted.

The demon simply deflected it but Grey and Natsu were already ready to punch,

"Ice make…"

"Fire dragon's…"

The demon was about to turn but was too late,

"Canon!"

"Roar!"

"!" the demon got hit and dissipated.

The mission was complete. Everyone smiled.

"We did it!" Lucy shouted as Loki, Virgo, and Scorpio returned to the spirit world.

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane were at the bar.<p>

"So what happened at the mission?" Levy asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said nervously.

"I can tell you lying, right Mirajane," Levy said mischievously.

"Yup," Mira said smiling then it turned into mischievous glare, "So what really happened?"

"Fine sheesh! Natsu saved me and I blushed," Lucy said red.

"See~, you like him," Levy said casually.

"I don't…" Lucy put her hands in a motion to show quotes, "… "like" him,"

"Yeah you do," Mira said.

"I don't...," Lucy murmured, "that much,"

"Yes you do," Mira and Levy said.

Lucy finally gave up, "Fine,"

"See! Now confess before Lisanna does cause Lisanna is not meant for him!" Mira said proudly.

"No! Later! Mira, I'm surprised you're not rooting for Lisanna," Lucy said.

"Well, she's not meant for him,"

"Yup!" Levy said.

"Ok?"

Meanwhile, Lisanna was staring at Natsu, who was sitting with Grey and Erza. She liked him, but didn't know when to confess.

"I'm confessing tomorrow," Lisanna thought.

"I'll confess tomorrow," Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, both at the same time! Who will Natsu except? Please review and tell me your predictions!-Misstory5120<strong>


	3. Confession

**Hope you all enjoy the second chappy and here comes the next one! PLEASE REVIEW! They keep me writing! Enjoy!**

**Twistedheart23- Who said he'll actually pick? Hehe ;)**

**Animegirll3xoxo- Thank you! ;)**

**ShiningStellar-….Sorry, no spoilers ;)**

_Recap:_

"_I'm confessing tomorrow," Lisanna thought._

"_I'll confess tomorrow," Lucy thought._

* * *

><p>After chatting with Levy and Mirajane, Lucy walked out of the guild and summoned Plue.<p>

"Pu puun," Plue said after being summoned.

Lucy bent down and smiled, "Let's walk home Plue!"

"Pu puun,"

Lucy and Plue walked on the edge of the streets humming a tune. A boater was rowing down the river,

"Be careful lady!" he shouted.

"Hai…" Lucy said lazily.

"Pu puun," Plue said casually.

A couple minutes later, Plue and Lucy arrived at Lucy's apartment. Before going in, Lucy told Plue to go back to the spirit world.

"You can go back now," Lucy said smiling.

"Pu puun," and with a poof, Plue was gone.

Lucy unlocked her door and stepped in, she saw Natsu and Happy sleeping beside her bed,

"Hi Natsu and Happy," she said with a smile which turned into a glare," and…WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOIN IN MY HOUSE!"

Natsu and Happy woke up from the angry and shouting voice,

"Oh, hi Luigi," Happy and Natsu said lazily.

Lucy turned bright red and snapped, which Natsu and Happy could hear,

"Oh oh," Natsu said nervously.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT LUCY! AND GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted unaware that people outside could hear her.

"Ay..aye~!" Happy and Natsu said as they dashed out the window.

Lucy let out a sigh and walked over to her bed. It was almost evening so before she went to sleep she washed up and changed into her pink pajamas. She walked over to her bed.

"Tomorrow's the day, I guess," Lucy thought.

Lucy put her thoughts away and turned off the lights. She got under her blankets and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up early in the morning. She washed up and changed into her Hearts-Krutz clothing. On her waist was her brown belt with her keys and she wore her combat boots.<p>

Lucy walked out of the house, going to Fairy Tail.

"Guess I should do it now," Lucy said casually letting out another yawn.

Lucy was walking on the streets and she passed by a dark alley. Lucy saw the alley and saw two shadows. Curious, Lucy crept up to the edge and saw Natsu…and Lisanna.

"What are they doing?" Lucy thought.

Lucy saw Lisanna blushing and saw her mouth move. She couldn't tell what she was saying, but she read her lips.

Lisanna was saying I love you. She confessed to Natsu.

Lucy stepped back, having no intention to confess anymore, and ran back to her apartment, she didn't want to see anymore. She knew what Natsu was gonna say.

"Of course he'll say yes," Lucy thought, "Lisanna was his childhood friend and now she came back. I knew Natsu would never love me,"

Lucy arrived at her apartment, and she quickly went in and flopped on her bed. She wasn't crying at all.

After a couple minutes, Lucy walked over to her desk and grabbed a paper and quill. She began writing:

_Dear Mama,_

_ How are you doing? I'm doing great! I still love Fairy Tail! Today, my best friend Levy, Mirjane, and I were talking at the guild. They kept telling me to confess my "love" to Natsu. I don't REALLY like him. He's my best friend._

Lucy stopped for a moment. Water drops were landing on the paper as she was crying, crying sooo hard.

_Who am I kidding Mama, I love him a lot. But he doesn't, Lisanna, his childhood friend, just confessed and of course Natsu would choose her. Why am I so stupid to love him? What should I do Mama? And by the way, it's almost time for winter, I hope it doesn't snow. I wish he would come back Mama,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy wiped away her tears and sealed the letter in an envelope. She put it away with her other letters.

Lucy went to the bathroom to wash her face. After her red eyes were gone, Lucy went to her bed and took a nap, letting out one more tear.

Meanwhile, a white-haired girl was madly and sadly walking down the streets of Magnolia.

"How dare he! How could he like HER and not ME!" she said.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you Natsu! I really do!"_

_The pink haired boy stood still for a while, then he looked up at the white-haired mage with a grin,_

"_I'm sorry," he said, "But I can't love you,"_

"_What!" the white-haired mage said in surprise._

"_I know I was your childhood friend and you were my closest friend too. We raised Happy together. But, I love someone else,"_

"_Who?" the white-haired mage asked._

_The pink-haired mage grinned more, "Her name is…"_

_End of flashback_

"Ugh, I don't wanna hear that name," the white-haired mage said crying.

She kept walking until she bumped into a man,

"Ow, sorry!" she said looking up.

The man stared at her. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" the man said worried after he saw her tears.

"No, I'm fine," the white-haired mage said wiping her tears.

The guy grinned, "Should we get a drink?"

"Su..sure,"

The man and mage walked to a café and got drinks. The mage got orange juice and the man got some water.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

"Lisanna,"

"Cute,"

"Whatever," Lisanna replied blushing a bit.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Er…"

"Don't worry, you don…"

"I confessed to a guy named Natsu and he rejected me because he liked someone else,"

"Oh," the man said sadly feeling bad for the person, "Who did he like?"

"Lucy Heartfillia," Lisanna said nervously.

The man's blue eyes widened, but then he smiled,

"I can't believe he likes her!" Lisanna said, "I mean what's so special about her!"

"I like Lucy," the man said evilly.

"Yo..you do? You know her," Lisanna said curiously.

"Yeah, and I also don't like the fact that someone else likes my Lucy," the man said said grinning evilly.

The man took out something from his pocket. It was a box that looked like I had purple pills in it.

"What is that?" Lisanna asked.

"Poison,"

"Poison! What for?" Lisanna asked a little nervous.

"If you want your Natsu, use this to poison Lucy, then I'll take care of her and you can have that guy," the man said smiling evilly which Lisanna didn't notice.

Lisanna froze for a second, but then grinned. She took the pills and put it in her hand,

"I like your type," she said smiling evilly, "What you name?"

"Kyouta, my name is Kyouta,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Anyone know who Kyouta is? You better rememeber, hehe. Please review! They mean a lot and keep me writing!-Misstory5120<strong>


	4. Bad Vibes

**Konnicha wa minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one. Enjoy!**

**Twistedheart23- Thank you! It REALLY means a lot. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Hehe. Evil makes this story interesting. ;)**

**Ahsley-myth- Thank you! I'll update every other day or so. ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Twist huh? I never thought of it that way but I guess your right! Now I'm all anxious cause I got this story all planned out and…ya. ;)**

_Recap:_

"_I like your type," she said smiling evilly, "What's your name?"_

"_Kyouta, my name is Kyouta,"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, and Erza were sitting together at a table. Happy was giving Charlie a fish.<p>

"Lisanna confessed to you!" Erza said with surprise.

"Ya," Natsu said slightly depressed.

"Did you except?" Grey asked stupidly.

Erza wacked him on the head, Grey had a wtf face as he looked at Erza with a lump on his head,

"Wtf was that for?" Grey shouted.

"Isn't it obvious! Of course he rejected! That's why he is a little depressed you baka!" Erza said giving a glare.

"Ri...right," Grey said with sweat drops on his face.

"Grey-sama! Are you okay?" Juvia asked worried after seeing what happened.

"Ya, don't worry and why are you following me?" Grey asked.

"I'm no…not following you! I…I just wanted to hear what was happening!" Juvia said shy, and hands on her red cheeks.

"Sure," Grey said suspiciously.

"Anyways," Erza said, "Natsu, you shouldn't be depressed. You told us yesterday that you were 100% sure you liked Lucy,"

"You made me admit it!" Natsu said turning into a devil as he slammed his hands on the table.

_Short flashback:_

"_Just admit you like her," Grey said._

"_No! I don't… "like" her," Natsu said nervously._

"_Ya you do, we saw you at the mission when you saved her," Erza said eating her strawberry cheesecake._

"_I don't like Lucy like that!" Natsu said crossing his arms._

"_Just admit it!" Erza and Grey and Erza (twice cause it scared Natsu) said._

"_Fi..fine," Natsu said as he mumbled, "I like her,"_

"_Good, now just confess," Erza said._

"_Maybe…" Natsu mumbled._

_End of flashback_

"Well don't you like her?" Grey asked with a smirk.

"Y..ya," Natsu said calming down with a slight blush as he sulked on the table.

"Then why are you so blue?" Erza asked.

"Cause, Lisanna and I were the closest of friends when we were younger,"

"Well you can still be friends, just as long as Lisanna doesn't freak out," Grey said casually.

"I guess," Natsu said thinking.

"Did you confess yet?" Erza asked.

"No, and I never said I would!" Natsu shouted.

"Guess you're too scared flame brain," Grey smirked.

"What'd you say ice boy?" Natsu said angry.

Just then Erza wacked both of them on the head,

"Quiet!" she glared.

"Ha..hai!"

"Natsu-san, hearing most of the conversation, I do wish you and Lucy good luck. _Now I won't have my love rival anymore, but Juvia is Lucy's friend too,"_ Juvia said.

"Ah, thanks I guess," Natsu said feeling awkward but then gave a big grin.

"Ya, me too," Grey said.

"Same for me Natsu, besides I don't think Lisanna is the right type for you," Erza said crossing her arms.

"Me too, she's nice and all, but something make me feel…uncomfortable," Grey said seriously.

"Juvia also feels bad vibes. Juvia is confused, but feels like something will happen to Lucy now…." Juvia said worriedly.

"By the way, where is Lucy?" Natsu asked like he just noticed.

"Yeah, you're right, she's not here. And where's Lisanna?" Erza asked.

At the bar, Mira and Levy were talking together and Levy had a big smile on her face.

"Lucy must have confessed by now!" Levy said excitingly.

"Ye..yeah," Mira said trying to act normal with a smile.

Unfortunately, Levy noticed and stared at her with a confused expression,

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, nothing of the sort Levy," Mira lied.

"Come on, tell little Levy," Levy smirked and leaned closer.

"Well, it's really nothing. It's just that…"

"Just what?" Levy asked confused but curious.

Mira had a worried expression as she stared into the glass cup she was cleaning, "It's just that I've been getting…like… bad vibes or something,"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pov<strong>

I slowly woke up and saw a table and a couch in front of me. I was in my apartment. I sat up trying to remember what happened.

I stared out the window, it was snowing a little. I had a disgusted expression,

"How I hate the snow," I thought.

Just then, I remembered what happened, everything. How Lisanna confessed and how I knew he would say yes. They are probably telling the guild right now, and people are celebrating.

I tried not to cry as I wiped my eyes with my hand. Natsu was happy, so I should be too. I stood up and let out a stretch.

After that, I heard my stomach grumble. I guess I was hungry, so I walked into my kitchen and grabbed some strawberries.

I went over to my sink, washed them, and put them in a bowl. I walked over to my living room and put the strawberries on my table.

"…I open of thee…Plue!" I shouted.

With a poof, Plue came out wiggly and wobbly as always.

"Pu puun," he said.

I grabbed a lollipop from my cabinet and held it in front of Plue,

"Here take it," I said.

"Pu puun," it said as it took the lollipop.

I couldn't help but smile. I sat down on a chair and started eating my strawberries. When I was done, I put the bowl in the sink and then made Plue return to the spirit world.

Once, that was done, I walked over to my door. I was about to reach for the knob to walk over to Fairy Tail.

Before I could, I saw tears. Why was I crying? I told myself that if he's happy I am to-. Who am I kidding, I'm jealous, but I don't want to be mean. Besides Natsu loves her!

"Hic hic," I cried as my depression worsened.

I went back to my bed and sobbed. I kept wiping my tears but they couldn't stop coming.

"If only I confessed sooner," I thought.

**Normal POV:**

A white-haired mage was happily walking back to her house carrying a bag. She opened the door and threw the bag at her couch.

She walked up the stairs to her room and flopped on her bed, grinning,

"So…how should I...destroy her? Hehe,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! I know nothing really happened but, I thought it would be a little rushed if I didn't add extra to it. But ya all preparing for the first NaLu scene!-Misstory5120<strong>


	5. Snow

**Konnicha wa minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one! Please review and enjoy!**

**ShinigStellar: Yes, Lisanna has gone cukoo! Hahaha, very funny. I hope I don't make reader go too much of 'thump' or else their' heart might explode, (I am weird) ;)**

**Princess Happy: Thank you for loving my story! I will update daily until said and here comes the next chapter for you to read! ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Kyaaaaa! Here it is! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you, I also like writing the bad vibe thing and I DEFINETLY look forward to writing the first Nalu scene.**

**DeathBySugarCube- Hehe, serious evil vibes will start soon, ;)**

_Recap:_

_She walked up stairs to her room and flopped on her bed, grinning,_

"_So…how should I …destroy her? Hehe,"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy was asleep in her bed. The sun rose up and Lucy slowly woke up from her slumber.<p>

Lucy sat up, confused,

"How did I end up here?" she thought.

Ignoring the thought, Lucy walked to her bathroom. She looked into her mirror and saw puffy red eyes, her eyes. Everything came back to her,

"That's right, I cried again," Lucy sadly murmured.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth lazily. Then she changed into red ong-sleeve shirt and a long blue skirt. She wore her brown belt around her waist with her keys and ankle boots for her shoes.

Lucy tied her hair to the side and looked out the window, her face saddened,

"It's snowing…a lot," she thought.

Lucy shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away and changed her mood,

"To the guild!" she shouted.

Lucy put on a scarf and coat and walked out of her house. The snow came up above her knees and snow was still falling. But nothing stopped her from going to her home.

Meanwhile, a certain white-haired mage was staring at a bag with purple pills of poison, confused,

"How do you use these things?" she wondered.

_Flashback:_

"_Kyouta, my name is Kyouta,"_

"_Kyouta huh, so you want me to make Lucy eat these pills," Lisanna asked evilly._

"_Yes,"_

"_How do I go about using these pills?"_

_Kyouta stood up, "That is up to you, I'll be taking my leave now, oh yes, take this," _

_He held a red button in his hands,_

"_What it this?"_

"_Press it when you have done your work, that's all,"_

_Kyouta walked out the door not saying another word, _

"_Wait!" cried Lisanna who then murmured, "How do I use these pills?"_

_End of flashback_

The mage tried putting the pills in a drink, but it wouldn't hide or dissolve. She tried putting them in food, but the whole food would become poisoned and would rot.

The mage held the bag at eye level,

"It poisons anything that swallows or surrounds it," the mage said scientifically.

She put the pills in her hand, making sure she didn't her hand didn't make fist or else it would be surround and she would get poisoned.

She took and good look at the pills, the mage noticed that it looked a lot like pills you would take if you get sick,

"Sick?" she thought, "I need to get that stupid girl sick?"

The mage thought of many possibilities, but she wanted a cruel one. After all, the stupid girl took away the guy she loved.

The mage looked out the window, the snow has piled up like crazy and it was still snowing.

The mage grinned, she had a plan, a evil one. She took her coat and walked to the door, about to reach the door knob, but stopped. The mage stepped back,

"What am I doing? I was never this cruel!" she thought.

The mage turned and saw the picture she had for many years, the picture of her and Natsu when they were little.

The white-haired mage stared at the picture and then walked out the door with a shovel, determined,

"This isn't cruel, I'm just turning things back to the way it should be haha, I mean, what's so bad about poisoning a girl haha," she thought.

She was walking down the streets of Magnolia, a shovel in her hand and a bag in her pocket, she was ready to head to a certain apartment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild, Erza was eating a cheesecake at the table.<p>

Grey was sitting at a different table with his clothes off and Juvia was stalking him. Cana was drinking beer and Happy was giving Charlie a fish.

Just then, Lucy came in with a big smile trying to forget everything.

"Hi everyone!" she grinned.

"Hello Lucy," Mirajane said happily.

Lucy walked over to the bar and took a seat taking her scarf off. She asked Mira for some hot chocolate which Mira gave to her in a white mug,

"Thank you," Lucy said as she took a sip of the warm drink.

Lucy didn't notice Natsu watching her at a table with his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the table.

Erza noticed as she went to throw away the paper plate her cheesecake was on. Erza smiled and gave Natsu a nudge. Natsu looked at Erza confused,

"Go say hi," Erza said giving another nudge which was very very strong,

"Ha..hai," Natsu said scared as he walked over.

"Why was he scared?" Erza wondered,

Grey walked over after hearing the conversation,

"I think you nudged him too hard," Grey smirked.

"What was that?" Erza glared.

"No…nothing!" Grey said sweaty.

Meanwhile at the bar, Natsu walked over to Lucy who was almost finished her drink,

"Hi Lucy!" he said with a grin.

Lucy recognized that voice but didn't move. She couldn't dare to meet him in the eyes, not until she got over what happened.

Lucy got teary eyed but quickly wiped it,

"H..hi," Lucy said not looking at him.

Natsu noticed this and began to worry,

"Is there anything wrong?" Natsu asked patting her shoulder.

Lucy quickly reacted and stood up,

"No..nothing is wrong! You should go back to Lisanna. I'll be going!" Lucy said nervously.

Lucy ran passed Natsu out the guild door forgetting her scarf. Natsu stood there confused of why she was ignoring him,

"Lisanna?" he thought, "Why would I…"

Natsu noticed Lucy's scarf still on the bar. It was a dark shade of red, Natsu picked it up and held it tightly in his hands. It was still warm and it had Lucy's wonderful scent on it.

"Why?" he thought.

Meanwhile Lucy was walking back to her apartment shivering. She forgot her scarf but didn't want to go back to the guild.

The snow now reached to her mid thigh snow was still falling, but only a little. Although, it had gotten much colder, her skirt was getting wet.

"Co..cold," she said shivering.

Lucy thought about what happened and began to shed tears. But she wiped them away with her cold hands.

"No crying," she thought.

The river she always passed by was frozen solid. Lucy wouldn't see why people wouldn't go skating there.

Lucy finally reached her apartment which seemed forever to meet.

She was about to open the door when someone covered her mouth with a toxic towel,

"Mmhhhphhh!" she said struggling.

She heard a button being pressed, but had no idea what it was.

She tried to get out but to no avail. Soon, the toxic took its toll, Lucy began to feel drowsy…

….she didn't know what was happening or who…

…all she saw was white hair….

…coming from a person…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, Lisanna gone cookoo! Hope you all enjoyed! Nalu moment in the next chapter! Ya!-Misstory5120<strong>


	6. Sleep over

**Woohoo! Here come this next chappy! Quick update too! Thanks to all the reviews, I had to update this quickly. Also, this was good for me cause today, I felt really lazy for some reason. I don't know why but I did. Writing this got my energy back! Yay! Enjoy!**

**PS: Sorry, Nalu moment will be in the next chapter, :(**

**ShiningStellar- Haha, yeah, honestly, I don't like Lisanna in the real manga. So I kinda made Lisanna a cookoo freak. ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! And yes, Lisanna has gone cookoo crazy! Mwahaha. ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Thank you! I am not sick minded but I do love violence and blood as long as it's not real. If it was real, it would be sad and terrible. You got creative imagination but unfortunately, that will most likely not happen! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot! ;)**

**Sayo-chan64- Thank you! And ya, I guess she does have to poison Lucy. She has gone cookoo! ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Thank you actually. Giving surprise to viewers make my stories interesting, ;)**

_Recap:_

…_.all she saw was white hair…_

…_.coming from a person…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsu was walking on the streets of Magnolia with Happy. To Happy, he was awfully quiet and serious.<p>

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked flying around him worriedly.

Natsu startled, "Huh? Oh nothing Happy!" he said grinning.

"You sure?" Happy said still worried.

"Yup! Now let's return this scarf to Luce!" Natsu said grinning.

Happy was quiet for a moment, then he grinned,

"Aye!" he said.

Natsu and Happy started running towards Lucy's house. When the got their, they were about to climb up the window. Although, they noticed that Lucy's door was slightly open.

"Why is Lucy's door open?" Happy asked.

"I don't know," Natsu said getting worried.

They opened the door completely and walked in. There was no sign of Lucy. Natsu an Happy started looked around everywhere,

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted looked in the kitchen,

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he opened a drawer, "Waaaah! Lucy's underwear!"

Happy quickly closed the drawer and started looking in other places. Natsu looked at the bathroom, shower, bed, everywhere.

After an hour, which seemed like 15 minutes to them, Natsu and Happy tiredly walked back to the main room and sat on Lucy's bed.

"Where did Lucy go?" Happy said getting teary eyed.

Natsu patted Happy on the head to comfort him,

"Don't worry," Natsu said now really worried, "We'll wait for her here,"

"Aye," Happy said sadly.

"Come on, what's with the sad face? Lucy will come back, you know that!" Natsu said grinning trying to hide is his worried feelings.

Happy thought for a moment, then he too smiled and he raised his arm up,

"Aye!"

Happy and Natsu stayed at her house and waited, and waited, and waited. Soon, they got hungry and Natsu went into the kitchen.

Natsu opened up Lucy's refrigerator and found tons of different kinds of food. Happy flew in and his eyes widened,

"Food!" he said happily.

"Let's take the meat!" Natsu said mischievously.

Together, Natsu and Happy took a pack of steak and burger patties. Natsu used his fire to cook them to perfection.

Happy had all the burger patties while Natsu gobbled up all the steak. After eating, Natsu and Happy left a big mess in a kitchen.

"We should clean up!" Happy suggested.

"Yeah!" Natsu said grinning.

Unfortunately, for Lucy, this was their first time cleaning.

"What is this hairy thing on this stick?" Natsu said stupidly as he felt the bottom part of a broom.

"It feels like fur!" Happy said as he felt it too.

"I wonder what happens when you put it in someone's face?" Natsu said mischievously.

"Wait Natsu!"

Natsu wiped the broom all over Happy's face making blows of dust.

"Waaa! That tickles!" Happy shouted as he ran away from Natsu.

Happy saw when he was running a wet mop, his eyes lightened up as he picked it up,

"He..heavy," he thought.

"Happy! Where are you?" Natsu said mischievously with his broom.

"Here!" Happy shouted holding a mop, "Let's put this on your face!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he dropped his broom.

"Waaah!" shouted Natsu running for his life.

After an hour, Natsu and Happy finished "cleaning" Lucy's kitchen (trust me, they made it worse).

"That was fun!" Natsu said smiling, "Cleaning is awesome!"

"Aye!" Happy said grinning.

Natsu and Happy flopped on Lucy's bed and waited for her again,

"Why isn't Lucy back yet?" Happy asked.

"She'll come back soon!" Natsu said arms behind is head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Aye,"

It was almost getting dark, Happy already fell asleep. After an hour, Natsu started feeling tired and he too, fell asleep,

"Lucy, come back home," he thought as he drifted away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu woke up as the sun rose. He stood up quickly remembering he was at Lucy's home.<p>

Natsu looked around the room, Lucy still wasn't back.

"Where are you?" Natsu thought.

Just then, he noticed Happy was gone. Beside him was a note that said:

Went to the guild- Happy.

"Maybe Lucy is there," Natsu thought as he stood up and walked to the door on his way to Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, a guy with spiky brown hair a blue eyes was standing behind a tree.

"So she's around here," he said grinning evilly, "Time to steal her away from the Natsu kid,"

_Flashback:_

_Kyouta was sitting on a couch watching tv. He saw the button ring and quickly grabbed it._

"_So she did it, surprised she figured out that she needed to get her sick. Though, I wonder why I gave her those poison pills. She won't need them anyway, haha. After all, I was gonna steal her before it happened,"_

_Kyouta walked over to the door looking at his red button, on the item, it had a gps of where the blonde-mage was._

"_Oh well," he said taking the button, "At least the pills motivated her,"_

_End of flashback_

The man was about to step out and was about to do his action when he saw a pink-haired mage walking by. Quickly, the man ran away,

"Damn it," he thought.

Natsu was stomping on the roads; the snow piled up passed his legs. Luckily for Natsu, his fire magic melted the snow around him.

"Sheesh, why is it snowing this hard?" Natsu complained.

Even though he was melting the snow, his walking was still slow, the snow kept pilling up on the ground.

Because of this, he would never make it to the guild before noon. Lucy could have be waiting for him and he couldn't see her.

"Tch," he said mad.

He kept melting snow and when he melted on another bunch of snow, he saw something. It wasn't the road or grass.

"What is that?" Natsu quietly said curious.

Natsu walked closer, it was skin colored and very cold. It looked like a hand.

Natsu put his hand over the snow around the thing and melted it. He saw a strand of blonde hair and by that he knew what this thing, or person was.

Natsu's eyes widened as he started melting more snow quickly,

"Lucy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry there was no Nalu moment here. I promise, no, I know there will be one next chapter! Please review and tell me if you hate it, like it, or love it!- Misstory5120<strong>


	7. Buried

**Woohooo! First Nalu moment in this chappy! Please tell me how I do, never really written a 'moment' before unless it was confessing or something. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**PS: For anyone who didn't read my story Picnic Gone Wrong, just want to remind you that this is gonna be longer than 10 chapters. It's gonna be my first long story.**

**Ashley-myth-….you don't know where I live, ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Haha, yes I did enjoy writing that cleaning part. ;)**

**Sayo-chan64- Yes the summary does say that but you never know if it'll happen now, ;)**

**Twistedheart23- I can't kill Lisanna…yet ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I'll keep updating with a smile! ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Haha, ;)**

_Recap:_

_Natsu's eyes widened as he started melting more snow quickly,_

"_Lucy!"_

* * *

><p>Natsu melted more and more snow, it seemed for ever to reach the bottom. All Natsu knew is that whoever did this was gonna pay big time.<p>

Natsu kept melting and saw part of an arm, Lucy's arm. He quickly pulled on it and out came Lucy's body. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw one thin layer of ice on her,

"How long was she in there?" Natsu thought.

"Lucy are you okay!" Natsu said worriedly.

Lucy's eyes were closed, she couldn't open them there were frozen, Lucy moved her lips the tiniest bit,

"Na…tsu,"

"Lucy! It's me! What happened?" Natsu said holding Lucy in his arms.

"Co..cold," Lucy said shivering.

Natsu knew the condition Lucy was in and grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here," Natsu said comforting her.

"So warm," Lucy thought.

Lucy leaned her face against Natsu's shoulder, which made Natsu hug her tighter, leaning his head against her shoulder. Natsu's warmth was slowly melting the ice on Lucy's body.

When the ice on Lucy's face melted, Lucy slowly opened her eyes as tears fell from her face. Lucy clutched Natsu's vest tightly,

"Co…cold," she said crying.

Natsu noticed this and made his hug on Lucy loosen so that he could se her crying face,

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked.

"Scared, it was cold," Lucy said crying so hard.

Natsu stared in her red eyes and grinned. He put his hands on Lucy's cold cheeks warming them up and brought her face closer to him, touching foreheads.

Lucy slightly blushed seeing how close his face was, his grinning face,

"Don't worry Lucy, I am here for you. I will give you warmth," Natsu said comforting her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed as more tears fell from her eyes, Lucy clutched Natsu's vest tightly and leaned her head against his shoulder again,

"Waahhhhh!" she cried as more tears fell from her face.

Natsu, surprised by her movement, slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled,

"Let's get you home, everyone's waiting…" he said softly in Lucy ear.

Lucy shivered from his words but slowly calmed down as her crying lessoned. Slowly Lucy nodded signaling yes.

Natsu understood and picked her up bridle style. Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's warm torso and closed her eyes as they walked to the guild,

"I love you," Lucy thought.

"I love you Lucy," Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild, Happy was flying around Erza, Grey, and Juvia who were sitting at a table together.<p>

"When is Natsu gonna come?" Happy asked sadly.

"He'll come soon Happy," Erza said eating her cheesecake.

"But he might have found Lucy and I want to see her,"

Grey, Juvia, and Erza's eyes widened when they heard Happy say that,

"Juvia wants to know what happened to Lucy," Juvia said worriedly.

"Happy, what do you mean by found?" Grey asked also worried.

"Are you saying Lucy is missing?" Erza said standing up.

"Aahhh! Too many questions!" Happy said putting his hands on his head.

"Answer!" everyone at the table said.

"Juvia would like to find her friend!" Juvia said standing up determined.

Just then, the Fairy Tail door opened and Mirajane greeted the people coming in,

"Good mor…" Mira's eyes widened, "Lucy!"

Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Happy ran over to the door along with the Master and other guild members like Levy and Gajeel.

There at the door, a pink-haired mage carrying a blonde one who still had patches of ice on her skin.

"She needs rest and warmth," Natsu said covering his eyes.

Natsu kneeled down and lifted up Lucy,

"Lucy wake up, we're home," Natsu said.

Lucy's eyes slowly moved as she looked around the room. She saw Erza, Grey, Juvia and everyone else looking at her worried.

"Na..tsu, I'm co..cold," Lucy said beginning to shiver again.

"Lucy!" Erza said touching her skin which was cold as ice, "Why are you like this? Natsu! What happened?"

"I'll get her something warm to drink," Mira said running to the bar.

"Juvia has a blanket!" Juvia said running to her friend, "Here Lucy,"

Juvia wrapped the blanket around while Natsu was behind her holding her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Thank you Ju..juvia," Lucy said smiling a weak smile.

Just then, Master walked through the crowd so he was in front. He looked at Lucy's condition and became angry,

"Natsu, what happened? Who did this?" master said angrily.

Natsu also became angry, he wanted to know who did this to Lucy,

"I don't know, I found her buried in the snow,"

"What!" Erza said eyes widened as well as everyone else.

"Buried. Who?" master asked becoming angry.

"I want to find out who did this," Erza said standing up.

"I'm coming too," Grey said.

Just then, Mira came with a mug of hot chocolate and gave it to Lucy,

"Here," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Lucy said taking the mug.

Lucy took a sip which ran through her body as she felt it go down her stomach. It was so warm, even the mug.

Thankfully, because of Juvia's blanket, Mira's drink, as well as Natsu keeping her shoulders warm, the rest of the ice patches melted.

Mira notice Lucy turning red as she drank the hot chocolate. She felt her forehead and Mira's eyes widened.

"You're burning with a fever!"

"I…am?" Lucy said feeling drowsy.

Erza felt her forehead and reacted quickly,

"Quick! She needs medicine!"

Lisanna was inside the crowd holding a bottle of purple pills. At first she hesitated, but she stepped forward.

"Here Lucy, these are pills," Lisanna said showing the pills on her open hand.

Lucy stared at Lisanna who smiled to take it, but instead, Lucy's eyes widened.

"Wh..white hair," Lucy murmered.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked.

"White hair! She had white hair!" Lucy said trembling.

Everyone's eyes widened,

"I didn't do it," Mira said almost crying.

"We know you didn't," Grey said comforting her.

"Then wh.." Erza was about to say but then everyone's eyes widened as they all turned to face a certain mage.

Natsu heard the conversation as his face turned into a glare as he turned to the certain mage everyone was looking at.

Everyone knew who did this to Lucy, But no one knew why she would. All they could say was one word,

"Lisanna!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Hope you all enjoyed this chappy! The 'Lisanna' arc is almost over! Hope you all enjoyed the Nalu moment! I don't know how I did writing it, if you couldn't tell what the moment was; it was when Natsu found Lucy. Please tell me how I did!- Misstory5120<strong>


	8. Leaving and thinking

**Oy minna! Thanks for all the reviews! Because of breaking of 30 reviews, I'll put in another Nalu moment, it'll be short, but hopefully you'll like it! Got nothing else to say so, review and enjoy!**

**AHHHHHH this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Especially for you reviews cause I could of split it but I did them for you! I broke 30 reviews as I said so I made this a 2 chapter into one! My next aim is 50 or 60 reviews! Enjoy!**

**ShiningStellar- Hehe, I always end it somewhere I think suits it so I end it there. But to make up for doing that to my 'loyal reader', here's a short Nalu moment! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I will keep smiling and update! ;)**

**Twistedheart23- haha, but sorry, not gonna happen, ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube-…Thanks for the lesson but I never knew that cause I'm young but thanks for telling me! But this isn't real, there is no such thing as eating fire so I can make Lucy live! ;)**

**Sayo-chan64- Thank you! I hope you think this chapter is epic as you predicted! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you! Now I can write Nalu moments without being nervous! But sorry, I prefer GrayxJuvia and ErzaxJellal/Mystogan, ;)**

_Recap:_

_Everyone knew who did this to Lucy, but no one knew why she would. All they could do was say one word,_

"_Lisanna!"_

* * *

><p>Everyone was frozen, everyone was stunned.<p>

"Why?"

"How could she?"

Guild members kept mumbling. Master just stared at her with an angry glare, but no one was as angry as Natsu.

"Why?" Natsu thought.

Lisanna looked at everyone's mean faces and took a step back,

"Wh..what?" Lisanna said nervous.

Erza stood up and gave a mean Erza glare,

"How could you Lisanna! What's wrong with you!" Erza said pointing at Lucy while looking and Lisanna.

"Juvia is angry!" Juvia said boiling up her magic.

"Lisanna, I never knew you were this crazy!" Grey shouted.

"Li..lisanna~!" Happy shouted crying as he flew out of the guild.

"Wait Happy!" Lisanna shouted.

Levy stepped forward from the crowd, she looked at Lucy's red face as she was clinging onto Natsu, and she gave a smile.

"Get better Lucy," Levy mumbled.

Levy walked angrily to Lisanna who couldn't say anything and was sweating. Levy's hand moved up and was about to hit Lisanna's face,

"hee," Lisanna said closing her eyes.

Levy was about to slap her, but stopped right at her face, her hand shaking. Slowly, Levy put it down and grabbed Lisanna by the collar of her shirt,

"I've got guts you know! Do you think Lucy's best friend will let you get away with this! Why the hell would you do this!" Levy shouted.

Everyone watched surprised. Who knew that the nice and friendly bookworm could do that? Gajeel was the most surprised.

"I want you to…" Levy was about to say her mind but someone's voice stopped her,

"Levy, don't do that to my sis," Elfman said with his eyes covered.

"Elfman!" Levy said turning to look at him.

Elfman gave Levy a sad face. Levy calmed down a little as she was gritting her teeth.

"Tch," she said.

Levy let go of Lisanna's collar harshly and walked away giving Lisanna a last glare that wrote 'You're lucky' all over.

Lisanna's stiffened body calmed after hearing that Elfman was there for her,

"Elf.."

"Sis," Elfman looked up in tears, "Ho..how could you, as a man, I am surprised,"

"Elfman.." Lisanna mumbled surprised that he didn't even forgive her.

Elfman slowly walked away to the back of the guild. Lisanna eyes widened and then turned to look at Mira who was walking up to her.

Lisanna sighed, "Mira, please fo.."

SLAP! Mira had slapped Lisanna on the face, hard. It caused Lisanna's face to turn to the side and left a hand print on her cheek.

Lisanna's eyes were beginning to let out tears as she looked at Mira,

"Mi…mira sis," Lisanna said surprised.

Mira looked up, it was then that everyone could see her sobbing, yet angry, face,

"How could you! Why did you do that to your family?" Mira shouted.

"Mira. sis." Lisanna said softly now completely facing her, still having a mark on her cheek.

"No! You are not my sister!" Mira shouted once more.

"…" Lisanna was stunned by her words.

"You are not the kind Lisanna I knew! You're…you're an imposter!"

"…"

Mira began to cry harder as she mover her arm to point to the guild door,

"Leave! You are no longer one of us! I will not let you stay!"

Lisanna clenched her fist as she sobbed. She had to say it, so Lisanna quickly wiped her tears with her hand,

"Quit it! It wasn't my fault! If Natsu didn't reject me for her, than none of this would have happened!" Lisanna shouted back.

Everyone was stunned, most people were thinking, 'Who was her?' But not Erza, Grey, or Juvia, they all knew.

The most surprised person was Natsu, who was now holding an unconscious Lucy. His glare turned into a surprised expression.

"This is my fault?" Natsu thought, over and over again.

"Wh…what?" Mira said eyes widened.

"Yeah! So if you want someone to leave, it's Natsu!" Lisanna said who then froze realizing what she just said.

"This is my fault?" Natsu thought once again.

Master saw the whole seen and noticed Natsu's expression. He then looked at everyone else who were all angry and surprised. He then once more looked at the sleeping Lucy who was burning with a fever.

Master couldn't take it anymore. It didn't want her children arguing like this. Also, he didn't want to do this, but he had too.

Master walked up slowly t as everyone watched. Lisanna, who was still yelling at Mirajane noticed Master and stopped talking.

Lisanna stood still and looked at Master,

"Master pleas.."

"Lisanna!" Master shouted, "You are no longer a part of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Lisanna's and Natsu's. But Natsu calmed down. Master was doing the right thing, and Natsu also didn't want Lucy to get hurt.

"It's my entire fault," he thought once more.

"Wh..what!" Lisanna said trembling.

Master stuck out his hand and with a swoosh! Magic started to glow on Lisanna's thigh, which was where her Fairy Tail mark was.

The mark began to glow an soon the mark started to disappear until it was completely gone.

"You now leave!" Master shouted.

Lisanna's was frozen in surprise, "Bu.."

"Leave! Before I make you!" Master shouted almost breaking into tears.

Master has never done this twice.

"Why?" Lisanna asked dumbly.

"You know already. You purposely did this to one of your family members for your own personal reasons! Now leave!"

Lisanna couldn't say anymore. Slowly she turned around and walked to the guild door. Just like that, without a single goodbye, she was gone. No one noticed the tears on her face,

"This isn't the end," Lisanna thought smiling.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, everyone was silent after seeing what just happened. Erza walked over to Master.<p>

"You did the right thing Master," Erza said comforting the sobbing master.

"I..hic…I know," Master said.

After crying, Master wiped away his tears, turning into a serious expression. He looked at Mira and Elfman who were now both at the back of the guild.

"You can see her if you want," Master said.

Elfman and Mirajane looked at each other with worried faces, glanced looks, an then faced master with a smile,

"No, she's strong to be by herself," they both said.

Master nodded and then turned to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was still sleeping and the fever was burning higher. Natsu was holding her and seemed to be in a gaze.

"Natsu," Master said getting him back to sense,

"Huh? What?" Natsu asked looking up.

"Take Lucy home and treat her. She's burning really bad,"

Natsu looked at Lucy, he was right. Her breathing was uneven and she was sweating like crazy.

"Yes," Natsu said as he carried her bridle style out the guild.

Natsu was walking out when he smelled a person running towards him, Erza.

"Natsu!"

Natsu stopped walking and turned grinning,

"What's up Erza!" Natsu fake grinned.

Erza held out a towel and pills,

"Here, this is the medicine and this towel for her forehead. It will stay wet because of Juvia's magic," Erza smiled.

Natsu took in and put it in his vest, "Thank you!"

"So, what's on your mind?" Erza asked reading Natsu's mind.

Natsu's eyes widened surprised that she knew but calmed down,

"It was my fault,"

Erza remembered what Lisanna said and smiled giving a pat on Natsu's shoulder,

"No it wasn't Natsu,"

"If I went with her, none of this would happen!" Natsu shouted.

Erza gave a sigh and then glared,

"Are you stupid!" Erza shouted.

Natsu sweated and took a step back literally tossing Lucy up.

"Ha..hai!" Natsu dumbly said.

Erza sighed and smiled once again,

"Think about it, if Lucy liked you, would she be happy if she saw you and Lisanna together? Not only that, would you be happy?"

Natsu thought for a moment and then grinned,

"You're right! Thank you Erza!" Natsu said.

Natsu walked away as Erza saw him leave and smiled,

"You probably didn't get a thing I said,"

Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment and opened the unlocked door. Natsu and Happy forgot to lock it when they were babysitting Lucy's house.

He put Lucy on her bed and put the blankets on top of her. He put the wet towel on Lucy's forehead and then put some pills on his hand.

"Lucy.." Natsu whispered, "Eat this,"

Lucy's eyes slowly woke up as she turned to see a pink-haired mage.

"Natsu?" she said quietly.

"Yup!" Natsu said grinning, "Here it this, it will make you feel better!"

Lucy nodded as she sat up slowly, letting out a cough. She took the pills from Natsu's hand and swallowed as Natsu gave her a glass of water.

After taking the pills, Lucy lied down again as Natsu put the towel back on her forehead and the blanket back on top of her body.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered closing her eyes.

"Hm?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"I'm…sorry," Lucy said before she fell asleep.

Natsu stared at her sleeping face and chuckled,

"I should be the one sorry," he thought.

Natsu then thought about what Erza said,

"But she doesn't love me," he thought sadly.

Just then, a blue flying cat appeared from the window. He was tiredly and sadly flying down to Natsu's lap.

"Happy! Where were you?" Natsu asked.

Happy didn't answer; his eyes were all red from crying all he said was,

"I'm tired," before he fell asleep.

Natsu put the sleeping cat on Lucy's sofa then he walked back over to Lucy's bed, where Lucy was fast asleep.

He leaned over to Lucy's warm head and kissed her on the forehead, getting her beautiful scent. Then, he cupped her cheek with his warm hands.

"Sleep well Lucy,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lisanna's house. A man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was staring at a bag of purple pills.<p>

"Hm, maybe she moved out of this house, I don't see her anywhere," he said looking around.

Then, the man chuckled and grabbed the bag and vanished it,

"I can't believe she couldn't pull off a simple task of feeding her pills," he laughed.

Then the man walked out the door and onto the streets of Magnolia,

"She can't be with him, she's mine," he thought.

Walking, the man stared at the evening sky and grinned evilly,

"Guess I'll have to do it myself, hehe,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, writing long chapters is like school! Well, I do hope you enjoyed! Nalu moment was short, but it was there! Please review, if I don't get any for this chapter, I will be sad and feel like writing all of this was for nothing, -Misstory5120<strong>


	9. Cleaning

**Oy minna! Hope you all enjoyed the 2 in 1 chappy! Here comes the next one, regular length, puuu. But at least it's here! So please enjoy! Natsu learns a lesson here….mwahahaha! Enjoy!**

**ShiningStellar- I suppose the list was a summary of the last chapter for me, thank you! It does help cause I read or I'm reading it while I'm typing this. Haha, I do update soon, I don't know why but I do. Probably cause I don't like waiting for updates myself and I don't want you awesome people to go through waiting. ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Um…thanks. Do you really want Lisanna dead that much? Wow, well you'll see. ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Haha, Lisanna thinks the dark side is light. She is cookoo crazy! I think her mind is messed up. ;)**

**Dartya- Hm..I think both are crazy in their own ways! Thank you and lol, you remembered about the 'cleaning'. Well, you'll see…Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- *Sobs of happiness*. Thank you so much! You made my day! I'll keep improving to make my stories better! *Sniff*. Thank you! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I'll update asap cause I hate waiting for updates myself and don't want to put you amazing reviewers through the trouble. ;)**

**Sayo-chan64- Thank you! I did enjoy writing that part. Now Lisanna will always have a red mark on her cheek. ;)**

_Recap:_

_Walking, the man stared at the evening sky and grinned evilly,_

"_Guess I'll have to do it myself, hehe,"_

* * *

><p>The next day, a blonde-haired mage slowly awoke from her bed by the sunshine. She sat up, letting out a stretch.<p>

Suddenly, a wet towel fell from what seemed her forehead and landed on her lap.

"A towel?" she thought.

The blonde mage tried to remember what happened. She shivered thinking about what happened,

"Oh yeah," she mumbled.

All she remembered before it went black was Natsu saving her from the snow and Levy shouting at Lisanna. She also remembered that she had a fever.

The mage looked down at the towel. She curiously touched it noticing it was still wet and cold.

The blonde turned it over and saw on the bottom corner a message that said:

Get well-Juvia

The blonde smiled as she put it aside.

"Thank you Juvia," she thought.

While putting the towel aside, the blonde saw a bunch of pink, spiky hair on the side of her bed. She looked around the pink hair and saw a body on the bottom that was kneeling down.

"Natsu," she thought smiling.

She brushed his pink, fluffy hair while looking around the room. There on the sofa, she saw a blue eksheed silently sleeping.

"Natsu, Happy, thank you," she murmured.

After a while, the blonde moved closer to her the side of her bed and poked Natsu's arm.

"Natsu, wake up," she said.

She began to shake his shoulders wildly causing his face to move from the surface. The blonde could see drool on his mouth a puddle of drool on her bed,

"Grrrrr, NATSU WAKE UP!" the blonde shouted, "HAPPY YOU TOO!"

Natsu and Happy startled as the sat up and looked at the blonde,

"Oh, hey Luce," Natsu said with a grin.

"Hi Lucy," Happy said half asleep who also had drool on his mouth which Lucy noticed.

Lucy turned into and dark shade of red that darkened ten times faster as steam came out of her head,

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FURNITURE! IT HAS YOUR DISGUISTING MUCUS ON IT!" Lucy shouted which everyone could hear.

Natsu and Happy trembled as both of them huddled in a corner. Lucy evilly got out of her bed and walked up to them with a glare,

"So..ss…so..sorrry!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"SORRY IS ALL YOU CAN SAY! YOU BET…."

Just then, Lucy kneeled down as she started coughing again. Natsu saw that Lucy was still red and dizzy,

"Lucy! You still have a fever," Natsu said worried as he walked up to her.

Happy also noticed that Lucy had a fever and flew over to her. He picked her up and put her on her bed.

Natsu put Juvia's towel back on Lucy's forehead and covered her with blankets. He gave Lucy more medicine and a glass of water.

"Sorry for making you mad Lucy," Happy said apologetically.

"Yeah we're sorry," Natsu said grinning.

Lucy smiled, "It's fine, no problem…"

After a short nap, Lucy woke up finding Natsu eating several lollipops from the basket she had for Plue's food.

She also found Happy looking though her refrigerator probably for fish. Lucy sat up tiredly and was still a bit dizzy.

"Natsu, Happy," Lucy said quietly.

Natsu turned around with several lollipops stuffed in his mouth and he still had more in his hand,

"O, Looshy pisz aplake (Lucy is awake)," he said.

Lucy sighed as she put her hand on her face,

"Natsu, Plue won't be happy you know," she said getting angry.

Just then Happy flew in from the kitchen sad and depressed. His tummy grumbled as he flew over to the couch,

"Lucy, you don't have any fish," Happy said sadly.

"Why would I?" Lucy asked letting out a cough.

"Lucy, isn't it obvious?" Natsu said, "Happy loves fish and we come over to your house everday!"

"We..well I still haven't gotten used to it and it's not like I let you," Lucy said turning away from them.

Natsu had a mischievous smile as he walked closer to Lucy until he was right under her ear,

"Then why are we here?" Natsu whispered as Happy chuckled mischievously as well.

Lucy blushed a bright red color, "Th…that's because you're so eager, I'm going to get something from the kitchen!"

Lucy quickly stood up letting out another cough and walked into the kitchen. She looked around and unfortunately, there was nothing to drop from her hands. But her eyes widened until it reach her hair,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!" Lucy shouted.

Happy and Natsu ran in and looked around in confusion,

"What's wrong," they both asked.

The whole kitchen floor was covered in dust. It looked as if the floor was supposed to be gray.

There were pieces of what seemed to be broom hair all over the place and the tables were soaking wet. Basically, the whole kitchen was like Natsu's and Happy's house.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she snapped,

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS KITCHEN BEFORE TOMORROW OR ELSE YOU'LL WAKE UP IN YOUR DEATH GRAVES!" Lucy shouted.

Once again, Natsu and Happy huddled in a corner. But Natsu still said something brave,

"Wh…why don't you clean it," Natsu said trembling.

"Well…" Lucy lied down on the ground putting her hand on top of her forehead, "I'm sick~" Lucy said 'acting' it out.

"Yo..you're all better Lucy," Happy said scared to death.

"I'm not better at all (the drama). I'm still red and I feel soo dizzy (the drama)," Lucy then gave a glare, "SO GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE KITCHEN!"

"Ay..aye!" Happy and Natsu said as they ran into Lucy's kitchen.

Lucy 'taught' (cough torture cough) Natsu and Happy how to clean. She told them what a mop and broom was as many other cleaning items.

Lucy would scold them if they did something wrong and would cough every once in a while.

Natsu and Happy would get her drinks and snacks every time she wanted one like slaves and Lucy would just lounge on her sofa. Unfortunately, the two idiots would get no food for the rest of the day.

After an hour, Natsu and Happy cleaned the windows with the wrong spray and Lucy noticed this,

"TIME FOR SCOLDING!" Lucy said evilly letting a small cough.

"Ha…happy," Natsu said before anything happened.

"A..aye," Happy said trembling.

"Clean..cleaning is scary~!"

And that was all they could say before a monster yelled at them for a nice long 5 minutes.

After a couple of hours, the cleaning was done. The floors were shining white and all the pieces of broom hair were swiped up and thrown away. And the tables were clean and dry.

"Thanks you guys!" Lucy said smiling like nothing happened.

"N..no problem," Natsu and Happy said still frightened.

Just then, Natsu and Happy looked at the clock. It was almost 10 in the evening.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late Happy!" Natsu said running towards the window.

"Aye! Bye Lucy!" Happy said as he and Natsu jumped out the window.

"Wait!" Lucy said but they were long gone.

"Where are you guys going?" she thought.

Lucy also looked at the clock and decided to go to bed. Hopefully, Lucy's fever would be gone tomorrow.

Lucy changed into her pink pajamas after she washed up and got under her blankets,

"Get better Lucy," she thought to herself as she drifted away to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up by the sunlight. Letting out a yawn, she looked out the window and saw the snow level was still high and her face turned into a frown,<p>

"Snow," she thought sadly.

Just then, Lucy remembered that she still had fever yesterday and felt her forehead, it was gone! Lucy jumped up with joy,

"Yahooo!" she shouted, "I can go back home!"

Lucy quickly washed up and changed into a green tang top with blue shorts. On her feet were her black combat boots and her hair was tied to the side.

On her waist was a brown belt that held her keys. Lucy grabbed the door knob and ran out the door.

Surprisingly, in five minutes, Lucy was at the guild. She happily opened the door and walked in with a smile,

"I'm ho…"

Lucy was about to greet her family when she saw the lights were off and no one was sitting at the tables. Even Cana wasn't drinking her beer and Grey and Natsu weren't fighting.

"He..hello?"

Just then the lights turned on to show balloons and streamers and everyone in the guild jumped up out of no where,

"Surprise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, so hope you enjoyed this chappy. Left it at a cliffhanger. Don't worry, it'll be updated soon! It has to be…puuu. I'll tell you the sad news in the next chappy. Meanwhile please review and tell me if you like! –Misstory5120<strong>


	10. Party & Bad vibes 2

**Konnichi wa minna! Hope you all enjoy the last, no evil, chappy! Here comes the next one! Please review and enjoy!**

**SAD NEWS: Minna, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update in a week! I'm going to go on vacation to the beach for a week with my family. I'm half excited to go, but half sad cause I can't update and I love writing. Sorry! But please keep reading my story! I love you all! So please enjoy another 2 in 1 chappy!**

**Dartya- Nice predictions, you can find out in this chappy! And you just heard the sad news, I guess it's out of the story, sorry. ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Thank you! The answer is right in this chappy! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I hope you are okay on waiting a week after this, sorry. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks, no evil also makes me happy. But, this may be the beginning of something horrible..hehe. ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Thanks, I'm glad it doesn't seem like a cliffhanger to you. ;)**

_Recap:_

_Just then the lights turned on to show balloons and streamers and everyone in the guild jumped up out of no where,_

"_Surprise!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the whole guild covered in streamers a balloons. There was food and cake on the tables. On the wall was a big banner that said, "Happy birthday!"<p>

"Happy birthday Lu-chan," Levy said running up to her with a smile.

"Uh, thanks!" Lucy said grinning.

It took some time, but Lucy remembered that today was really her birthday. She guessed that everything that happened made her forget.

"Happy birthday Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said flying around.

"Thanks!" Lucy said then remembering something, "Is this why you guys left yesterday?"

"Yup! We were preparing!" Natsu said happily.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to do all this for me," Lucy said to everyone.

Just then master walked up with a big smile. He was wearing a party hat an had a balloon in his hand,

"Lucy, this is a gift for you!" Master said with a smile.

"A gift?" Lucy said partially confused.

"After all that happened with Lisanna, we decided to throw you a party on your birthday to make you feel better!"

"Really! Thank you!" Lucy said happily, "By the way, what happened to Lisanna?"

Master's smile turned into a serious looked as he got a little teary eyed,

"I vanished her from the guild,"

"What?" Lucy said having the slightest bit of happiness.

"Don't worry, she deserved it," Master said who then looked up and grinned, "Now go have fun, happy birthday!"

Lucy was still for a while and didn't say anything, but then smiled,

"Yeah!"

Lucy had a fun time playing games and talking with her team. There was a piñata that was shaped like the Fairy Tail sign.

"Now Lucy, find the piñata and hit it!" Mira said after she blindfolded Lucy (keyword: blindfolded).

"Okay!" Lucy said.

Mira gave her a bat and everyone circled around her and the piñata. Mira spun her around and then let Lucy hit the piñata.

Lucy walked around with the bat in front of her. The bat touched something as Lucy grinned,

"Candy!" she shouted as she hit the 'object'.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!" said a familiar voice that seemed like he was flying across the guild.

"Natsu?" Lucy said still blindfolded.

"Hahahahaha!" Grey started laughing like an idiot.

"Shut up Grey!" Erza said as she gave a glare.

"Ha..hai!" Grey said stepping back.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as everyone was chuckling.

"Lucy, you didn't hit the piñata. You hit Natsu right on the head and he's on the other side of the room now," Mirajane said smiling and slightly chuckling.

"I did?" Lucy asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Aye! Hehe," Happy said laughing.

"Oh," Lucy but a hand next to her mouth, "Sorry Natsu…wherever you are,"

"I..i..it's alrig~" and just like that, Natsu drifted away like a ghost.

Meanwhile, Lucy had a little help going to the right direction and hit the piñata. Several sweets came out as everyone grabbed them.

Next, there were more games and activities. After a while, everyone ate their' lunch.

On the table were several cakes, chocolate, sandwiches, drinks, and in the middle was the cake.

Lucy, Natsu (who was bandaged), Erza, Happy, Grey, and of course the stalker Juvia were sitting together eating their food.

Natsu put is food on fire while Grey froze his. Grey and Natsu looked at each other's plates.

"Hey, why do you freeze your food? Hot is better ya know," Natsu said in smart tone.

"What do ya mean? Cold is always the best," Grey smirked.

Natsu and Grey stood up and of course, started their endless fighting.

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot you ice boy!"

"Cold you flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Both of you…" Erza was about to say.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GONNA RUIN THIS DAY!" Lucy shouted with a glare.

"Ha..hai!" Natsu and Grey said in unison.

Both Erza and Juvia were stunned at Lucy's actions.

"Juvia is surprised," Juvia said looking at Lucy.

"Me too. I never knew you could do that,"

"Well, sometimes I snap so.." Lucy said a little flushed.

"Lucy is scary!" Happy said flying around with a fish.

"Say that again?" Lucy said with a glare.

"Lu…lucy is strong!" Happy said with sweat drops.

"Oh, thanks!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Scary…" Natsu, Grey, and Happy thought.

After eating everyone crowed around the table Lucy was sitting in and turned the lights off. Mira walked to the table with a huge cake that said 'Happy birthday Lucy!'.

On the border were roses and vines made with icing and in the middle of the cake was the Fairy Tail symbol. The candles were scattered around the rectangular cake.

Natsu lit up the candles with his magic and everyone sang Happy Birthday. After that, Mira cut the chocolate cake for people to eat.

"It's really good," Lucy said with a smile.

"Aye!" Happy said.

After everyone at their cake, people gave their gifts. Lucy received lots of presents like new clothes, cake, ice, fish, books, iron, beer, shoes, and several others.

After that, Lucy was about to leave with her bag of gifts when Happy stopped her with stopped her carrying a sack.

"Oh hey Happy, I was about to leave," Lucy said pointing to the door.

"Aye, take this," Happy said.

"Why?" Lucy just then noticed something, "Where's Natsu?"

Happy startled for a bit, "He..he's in the bathroom now take this sack!" and Happy flew away to Erza and Grey.

"Ok? This sack is bumpy," Lucy said feeling it.

Lucy went out the guild doors now with 2 bags in her hand.

"Bye!" she said as she left.

Erza, Grey, Juvia, and Happy walked up and chuckled.

"You gave her the sack?" Grey asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Juvia feels guilty doing this,"

"Don't worry Juvia," Erza said, "Let's hope she doesn't freak out,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy was walking along the streets of Magnolia carrying to bags in her hands. Sweat drops began to fall from her face,<p>

"Sheesh, what's in this bag Happy gave me? A boulder?" Lucy thought.

Lucy quickly shook it off remembering that Happy was flying when he carried it…flying.

"Happy's not that strong," Lucy thought again.

Lucy then thought for a moment and remembered Happy's face or at least tried. She remembered sweat from his face,

"Maybe it is boulders? Oh, be quiet Lucy!" Lucy thought to herself.

After a couple minutes, Lucy got to her apartment. She put both bags down on her bed by throwing them,

"Ow!"

Lucy froze and then looked at the bags,

"Di..did that bag just talk? Nah," Lucy thought shaking it off.

Lucy walked into her shiny kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. While drinking it, she took a look around the kitchen,

"I sure did a good job teaching (cough torture cough) them how to clean. Maybe I'll tell them to do it again some other time, it won't hurt," Lucy mumbled.

After finishing her glass, Lucy put it in her sink and walked back to her bed. She grabbed the bag of all the gifts and held it with her hand.

Lucy put the bag upside down, letting all the gifts fall to the ground. She put them in their right places in her apartment.

She put all the clothes in her closet and shoes on the bottom. She put all the food and drinks in the refrigerator and pastries on her table.

When she was done, she smiled remembering all the gifts she received. This was prob- no…this was the best birthday she ever had. Not like people even celebrated her birthday before.

Lucy then blinked, remembering all the gifts she got from the people, but she was missing one from the person she would expect to give her his gift first,

"Natsu, he wasn't in the guild. I wonder where he is?" Lucy said depressed and worried.

Shaking off the thought of him being injured, knowing that he was strong; Lucy went back to her bed getting the second bag.

"Wonder what it is? Pretty heavy, a body? Nah, Happy wouldn't do that," Lucy thought.

Once again, she turned the bag upside down, which was a little harder than the last bag, and out fell the item, or should I say, person.

His hair was pink and had a vest on. He let out an ouch when he fell on the ground. Luckily, it wasn't his head that collided with the floor.

"Omg, it's actually a body! WTF are you thinking Happy!" Lucy thought.

"What'd you do that for Luce?" Natsu asked getting up.

"N..na…na…NATSU! WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COMING FROM BAGS!" Lucy shouted that again, everyone could hear.

"Geez Luce! You gotta get your shouting habit fixed!" Natsu said put his hands on his ears.

"ANSWER ME!" Lucy said steaming.

Natsu reached inside his vest and held out a jet black box with a white ribbon on it,

"Happy birthday!" Natsu said grinning.

Lucy's eyes widened as she took the box. Opening it, was a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet had a chain pattern made of silver. Hanging on it was a gold Fairy Tail sign with Lucy's name engraved on it.

"Natsu..this is beautiful!" Lucy said putting it on, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it!" Natsu said partially blushing.

"You made it?" Lucy said stunned, "Where did you get this silver and gold?"

"It was a miracle!" Natsu said putting his hands behind his back, "I was walking by and there was this building being made and right beside it was 2 pole of gold and sliver!"

"…." Lucy snapped.

"Oh oh, sorry Lucy! I didn't mean to do whatever I did!" Natsu said getting on his knees.

Lucy stood still for a while, but then started chuckling. She but her hand on her forehead and looked at Natsu with a motherly smile,

"Geez, how dense can you be Natsu," Lucy said softly.

"Ahh," Natsu said looking at her pretty face.

"Well anyways, I'll let you off this time but…" Lucy looked at the bracelet on her wrist, "Why would you make this for me?" Lucy said.

Natsu's eyes widened by that question, "Because I love you," is what he wanted to say. But if he said that now, bad things might happen, so he shook it off.

"Well duh, because you're my closest nakama!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh, thanks," Lucy said disappointed that he didn't say those 3 words.

Lucy sighed, but walked to her nakama and hugged him with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said softly.

Natsu was surprised by her actions, but calmed down as he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist,

"No problem, Lucy," Natsu said.

The next day, at the guild, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Juvia were sitting together at a table.

"Thanks for the gift minna!" Lucy said to everyone who was wearing the bracelet Natsu gave her.

"No problem!" Natsu said grinning.

"Your welcome!" Erza said.

"Juvia is happy that you are happy," Juvia said.

"Aye!" Happy said flying around.

"Yup," Grey said naked.

"Grey your clothes," Lucy said closing her eyes.

"Waah! When did this happen!" Grey said as he looked around for his clothes.

"The guy never learns," Erza sighed.

"You're so right!" Natsu said.

"Ya!" Lucy said happily.

"Aye!" Happy said leaving to give Charlie fish.

"It seems Natsu gave you a bracelet," Erza said looking at her wrist.

"Yup!"

Erza looked at Natsu giving him a good job look as he grinned.

"He came out of a bag!" Lucy said.

"Wow!" Erza said trying to act innocent (Note: she came up with this to help Natsu).

"Y..ya," Juvia said also trying to act innocent (Note: She helped along with Happy and Grey).

"Ok?" Lucy said noticing their weird attitude.

Erza looked at Juvia who seemed to space out thinking of something. Erza tapped Juvia on the shoulder,

"Anything wrong?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Juvia startled, "Juvia is not worried about anything," Juvia lied.

"You sure? You seem cheesy there," Lucy said worried also.

Juvia sighed, "Well, I'm sensing bad vibes again,"

"Again?" Lucy wondered.

"Ah, she sensed vibes before everything, you know, happened," Natsu said.

"Oh, then you're bad vibes must be right if they sensed me being buried." Lucy said.

"Wel..well, Juvia is sensing…a lot of them this time," Juvia said a little red.

"A lot?" Erza, Lucy, and Natsu said in unison.

"Mmm…" Juvia looked up at Natsu and Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asked a little uncomfortable.

"Juvia senses that things will happen to you two, a lot of things, be careful Lucy-san, Natsu-kun," Juvia said worriedly.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks while Erza looked confused,

"Ok?" they all said.

Meanwhile, Levy, Wendy, and Charlie were sitting at a different table. Levy was reading her book while Wendy was watching Happy give Charlie a fish.

"No thanks," Charlie said turning away and staring back to where she was looking at.

"Aye~" Happy said sulking back to a different table.

"Charlie, why did you deny?" Wendy asked.

"Hmph," Charlie said staring and Natsu and Lucy.

"Hmm?" Wendy looked at Charlie's direction, "Why are you staring at them?"

"Nothing Wendy," Charlie said.

"You sure?" Levy said putting her book down.

"Did you have visions again?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"…Yes," Charlie said worried.

"What was it?" Levy asked.

"It's hard to explain but.." Charlie looked down, "Natsu and Lucy, they have to prepare for the worst,"

And just like that, the ground began shaking. Tables began to shake and objects began to fall.

"What happening?" Levy said standing up.

"Where's master?" Erza asked at Mira.

"He's at a meeting!" Mira said trying to catch the fall glasses.

"Why is the ground shaking?" Natsu asked holding onto the table that was shaking.

Everything began to tilt in one direction as the guild members hung on to the tables.

"An earthquake!" Lucy shouted.

None of them knew that this was the least of their problems…

….no one knew what was coming…

…this was just the beginning…

…of the worst…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry I won't be able to update until next Saturday! Please forgive me! But please review and if I get a lot, I promise I'll update right when I get back from the beach!-Misstory5120<strong>


	11. Earthquake

**I'm back minna! I really enjoyed my vacation and I'm in a good mood right now! So please review and enjoy this next chappy!**

**Twistedheart23- Haha, thank you. The beach was fun! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Yup! Iron from Gajeel! I also wonder how much Natsu weighs..hm...;)  
><strong>

**Sayo-chan64- Thank you! I also like Juvia's character! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! And sorry for the late update. ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Hm…maybe it would be more dramatic, but this isn't the end. I don't think we're even half way done! But we're almost, probably there is gonna be at least 20 chapters. ;)**

_Recap:_

_None of them knew that this was the least of their problems…_

…_no one knew what was coming…_

…_this was just the beginning…_

…_of the worst…_

* * *

><p>Everyone was hanging on to something. Tables, chairs, everything was shaking and the guild was collapsing.<p>

Grey, Erza, Juvia, and Lucy hung onto their table's leg they were sitting on. Happy and Natsu were in the air dodging the falling wood from the guild.

"Minna! Be careful!" shouted Mirajane who was hanging on to the bar.

"Lucy! Hang in there!" Natsu shouted to Lucy who was hanging onto the shaking table.

"Well duh!" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly, the bar table started to break; the harsh wind was pulling it off the ground. The bar suddenly lifted off the ground and went flying around the guild and Mira had to let go.

"Woah~!" Mira said falling on the ground.

"Sis!" Elfman shouted.

Mirajane was sliding in the direction the tables were sliding. She was about to hit the wall when Elfman grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you," Mirajane said as Elfman smiled.

Meanwhile, as Lucy was hanging on the table leg, her bracelet got caught by the chipped wood and was snatched from her wrist.

"No!" Lucy said sadly.

Lucy almost began to cry. She didn't want to loose her precious gift that her nakama, and love, had handmade for her.

Lucy was determined to get it. It was almost flying away with the wind until she reached out her right hand to get it.

"Reach it!" Lucy thought.

Just in time, Lucy got the tip of the Fairy Tail charm that was on the bracelet. Lucy gratefully smiled as she pulled back from the wood, unaware of the splinters next to her hand.

"Kyaa~!" she said as she pulled her arm back.

"Lucy! Are you okay!" Natsu said hearing her scream.

"Y..ya," Lucy said teary eyed.

Her right hand was definitely not okay. She had several small cuts on her fingers and palm but what worried her most was the huge deep, very deep, cut that was as long as her hand.

"A band-aid will fix it," Lucy thought.

Unfortunately, Lucy was unaware of the falling bar table that was landing near her.

"Lucy, watch out!" Erza said who noticed.

"Wha- Kyaaa~!" Lucy shouted.

The bar had landed on her left hand; the impact was hard and hurtful.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted worriedly after seeing what happened.

"What's wrong?" Natsu shouted after hearing Erza.

"No..nothing!" Lucy said getting a little teary eyed.

Finally, the earthquake had stopped. Everyone got back to their feet. Erza quickly went over to Lucy and lifted the bar table, allowing Lucy to move her hand.

"How is your hand?" Erza said to Lucy who sat up.

Lucy examined her hand, it looked perfectly fine, no cuts, bruises, anything, which seemed weird to Lucy.

"Fine, I guess," Lucy said a little surprised.

Erza nodded in relief as she also looked at the perfectly normal hand, but then, she saw her right hand that had several cuts on it,

"Lucy that hand!" Erza said worried once again.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Lucy said with a relieving smile.

At first, Erza still seemed worried, but then she nodded as she walked away, trusting her nakama.

Natsu then ran up to her, worried. Lucy noticed and quickly put her right hand behind her back. The last thing she wanted was Natsu seeing her injury and thinking it was his fault because of the bracelet.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy said with a fake smile.

"Lucy! Why were you screaming?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"It was… because of the earthquake!" Lucy said lying.

"Oh, well okay then!" Natsu said.

"Is everyone fine?" Erza asked.

"Juvia is fine," Juvia said looking at Grey.

"I'm fine," Grey said.

"Me too," Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"Yup!" Lucy said still with her hand behind her back.

Everyone else was fine, but they were all sad as they looked at the guild. It was ruined, completely ruined.

"Look what happened…" Mirajane said sadly.

The guild got wrecked, again. Everything collapsed, the tables broke, the request board collapsed. The ceiling was broken too.

Just then the Master came back from his meeting and saw what happened, and sighed.

"Master!" Erza said running up to him, "How was the meeting?"

"The place got damaged, and I see our guild collapsed because of the quake," Master sighed.

"Yes, we are going to have to rebuild it again," Erza said sadly.

"I see, then we better start now," Master said.

Master slowly walked up to the front of the guild,

"Minna! Starting now, we will rebuild our home! No changes will be made since we have to build it quickly for mage's to go on requests!" Master shouted.

"Yay! It won't be different!" Natsu said happily (If you remember, Natsu was not happy of the guild being different before).

"Be quiet Natsu!" Erza glared.

"Hai!" Natsu said trembling.

"Minna!" Master shouted, "We have to give all we got! We are low on jewels right now so start working!"

"Aye!" everyone shouted as they went to work.

Just then, Erza got an idea and walked up to master.

"Master," Erza said.

"Yes?" Master asked.

"Should I suggest that my team and I go on a mission to earn money? Then we can get more supplies and new tables," Erza suggested.

"Hmm…" Master thought for a while then answered, "I will allow your team to go,"

"Thank you master," Erza said smiling.

"But, make sure the rascal doesn't do any damage, or else we'll have to pay,"

"Don't worry Master, I will make sure he doesn't" Erza sighed.

"Alright then, since our request board collapsed, I will give you one of the requests that got delivered a few days ago,"

"Hai,"

"Here it is. It is worth 100,000 jewels. It's to exterminate a dark guild,"

"Thank you master," Erza said as she walked away, "Natsu! Grey! Lucy! Happy! We're going on a mission!"

"Really!" the team said, "Yay!"

The team got up and prepared for the mission. Lucy got home and treated her right hand with a white band-aid. Then, the team met at the train station and left for there mission.

* * *

><p>A week later, the guild was almost finished. Master used his magic to help reach and fix the top of the guild.<p>

Everyone was building the outside and inside of the guild and mages helped rebuild the bar.

The request board was fixed once again and Fairy Tail mages were able to go on missions again.

Thankfully, the next day, the guild was finished and all the needed were tables and chairs.

Mirajane walked to the bar and smiled,

"We finished minna!" Mira said happily.

"Woohoo!" everyone shouted as they went back to talking, drinking, and eating. Only difference was there were no tables.

Just then, the guild doors opened and Team Natsu was back home.

"Ah, finally back home!" Natsu said with arms behind his head.

"Aye! It's fixed!" Happy said walking with Natsu.

Meanwhile, Grey, Erza and Lucy were walking towards master, who was drinking beer, quietly.

"Did you get the jewels?" Master asked.

The three of them did not reply. Grey and Erza were both worried and Lucy had her eyes covered by her bangs.

"What's wrong?" Master said suspiciously.

Finally, Erza spoke, "We need a hospital,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! I looked over it and fixe the mistakes, but sorry if it's rushed. And don't worry! I will have flashbacks of the mission! – Misstory5120<strong>


	12. A mage's hands

**Lalalala, konnich wa minna! Hope you are all enjoying the story! Here comes the next chappy! Please enjoy and tell me if you love it, hate it, or like it!**

**If I get 60 reviews, I will write another 2 in 1 chappy! Fingers crossed for that being the next chappy after this. Only 6 reviews or more needed!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I will keep updating as long as I can! ;)**

**Crystilia- Thanks for your review! You will get to find out in this chappy, well most of it. ;)**

**Rogue Soul Alchemist- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! ;)**

**DeathBySugarCube- Haha, it does? Well, I won't say unfortunately, but I never experienced an earthquake before…and I don't want to. ;)**

**ShiningSteller- Thanks! You will find out in this chappy! Most of it I suppose, ;)**

_Recap:_

_The three of them did not reply. Grey and Erza were both worried and Lucy had her eyes covered by her bangs._

"_What's wrong?" Master said suspiciously._

_Finally, Erza spoke, "We need a hospital,"_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I'm okay!" a blonde-haired mage was telling the scarlet-haired mage and the black-haired mage, as well as the short man.<p>

"Lucy! You're not okay! Don't you remember what happened during the mission!" the scarlet-haired mage replied.

"Lucy, we're just worried about you," the black-haired mage said.

"But I know I'm okay!" the blonde yelled back.

"Lucy! We have to make sure! Your hands are important to you as a mage!" the scarlet mage replied back.

"Minna! Be quiet, the doctor is coming!" the short man said.

Grey, Erza, Lucy, and master were at the Fairy Tail hospital. Lucy was in the hospital bed with the other 3 mages next to her.

Just then the doctor came in with a nurse behind him. Both of them stepped inside and walked over to Lucy.

"Young lady, please explain what you think is wrong with our patient," the doctor said.

"Both her hands seem to be injured," Erza said worriedly.

The doctor examined both her hands which were on top of the blanket that was on her and nodded.

"I see. Nurse, please change the bandages on the patient's right hand. Young lady, we will take her to our room and x-ray her. We will come back when we're done and explain the rest," the doctor said calmly.

"Yes, that is fine," Erza said with a sigh.

The nurse walked over with a new set of white bandages. She took of the old one that had several red spots on it and replaced it.

"Doctor, I have replaced her bandages," the nurse said with a bow.

"Thank you. Please take our patient to the room. We'll be back guests," the doctor said leaving the room.

Master, Erza, and Grey sat there all with worried faces. Just then Juvia came through the door,

"Grey-sama, are you in her..huh?" Juvia looked at the 3 mages.

"Grey-sama, Erza-san, Master, what's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Lucy is hurt," Erza said quietly.

"What! Juvia would like to know what happened," Juvia said now worried.

"Yes you two, what did happen during your mission Erza?" master asked.

"Well…" Erza started,

_Flashback_

"_Hey! I think I see the dark guild!" Lucy said pointing up above the mountains._

_Erza looked at Lucy's direction and squinted to see the words engraved on the guild,_

"_It looks like it says 'Devil's Eye,'"Erza said._

"_That's what the lady told us about," Grey said now looking at the guild._

"_Aye!" Happy said who was flying._

"_Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said running up to it._

_The team busted through the doors and saw many people that looked strong. All of them started to attack._

"_I'm gonna go more in to defeat the master!" Natsu shouted running through the mages down towards the hall._

"_Alright! We'll take it from here Natsu!" Lucy shouted back._

_Erza requiped to her heavens wheel while Grey was using his ice magic. Lucy was about to grab one of her keys but then she felt something painful in her hand and dropped the key,_

"_Ahhhhh!" Lucy shouted in pain._

"_LUCY!" Grey and Erza shouted in unison seeing her condition._

_Both mages ran up to Lucy, who was kneeling down. Her vision became blurry; she looked at her right hand and saw that the white bandage was turning red, really red. _

_Lucy was loosing too much blood. All she heard was her name being shouted before she collapsed and fainted to the ground,_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"After that, Grey and I were protecting Lucy while fighting the mages. When we defeated them all with luck on our side, Lucy regained conscious and Natsu defeated the Master just in time. We got the money and walked back here," Erza said finishing her explanation.<p>

"Ah, I see. So Natsu does not know about this?" Master asked calmly.

"Yes," Erza said.

"That flame brain knows nothing at all!" Grey said.

"Juvia is worried for Lucy! What happened to her hand?" Juvia asked worriedly.

Erza sat there with a regretful face,

"I should've known she was not okay," Erza mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Erza?" Master asked.

"I was there, yet I didn't do anything. Both her hands got injured and I noticed yet…" Erza was clenching her fists.

"It wasn't your fault Erza, Juvia knows it," Juvia said comforting her.

"I shouldn't have believed her when she said she was okay!" Erza said angry.

"Oi, it's better to just her right?" Grey said with a smile.

"Juvia agrees, friends should trust each other rather than not believing in her friend," Juvia said with a smile as well.

"…You're right, thank you nakama," Erza said now calm and smiling.

"The doctor should be coming soon," Master said looking out the door.

After a minute, the doctor came in with Lucy who went back to the bed. All of them waited to see what the doctor would say…

Meanwhile, at the guild, everyone was chatting and drinking their beer. All except for Natsu, who seemed bored.

He didn't have Grey to fight with and Happy was with Charlie and Wendy. But what worried him most was that his best friend and love was not here.

Natsu decided to walk up to Mirajane and ask her. He got to the bar and Mirajane noticed Natsu sitting down.

"Hello Natsu-san! Would you like anything?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Ya, do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked with a serious face.

"…I'm sorry Natsu, she went shopping with Erza, you know girl shopping," Mira said lying.

"Oh, okay," Natsu said relieved as he walked back to his table which were bought with the money.

"Phew! He fell for it," Mira said who then had a worried expression, "Sorry Natsu,"

_Flashback_

"_Mirajane, we are going to the hospital," Master said with 3 mages behind him._

"_Why?" Mira asked._

"_It's a secret, just don't tell anyone where we are…especially the rest of team Natsu," Master said._

"…_Okay," Mirajane said a little worried, "I hope no one is hurt,"_

_End of flashback_

Back at the hospital, Lucy was sitting back on the hospital bed and the doctor was in the room.

"We did her x-rays, I will go back to the room to examine them. Would the adult like to come with me to see explain her x-rays?" the doctor kindly asked.

"Juvia will come!" Juvia said.

"Juvia!" Lucy said not knowing she was here.

"Juvia is worried for Lucy," Juvia said to her.

"I'm coming too," Erza said standing up.

"Alright ladies, let's go. We'll be back soon guests," the doctor said slightly bowing.

"Alright, don't take to long," master said.

"Okay," Erza said as they went out the door.

There was silence in the room when Grey finally spoke,

"So…Erza says something about your hands getting injured some time," Grey said to Lucy.

"Oh," Lucy said remembering that day as she stared at her charm bracelet.

"Why don't you explain Lucy," master said in a calm yet worried tone.

"It's just that I injured my right hand getting my bracelet and the bar table landed on my left hand. But nothing is wrong; it's just that my right hand got some cuts!" Lucy said with a fake smile.

"During the earthquake?" Grey asked.

"Ya," Lucy said staring at her hands.

"I see," master said wishing he as there to protect his children.

"You should've been more careful," Grey said with a sigh.

"Sorry," Lucy said sadly.

"Don't worry, at least you're still alive," Grey said with a slightly sly smile.

"But I'm okay!" Lucy said desperately.

"Lucy, just as Erza said, your hands are important to you as a mage," master said worriedly.

"Ma.." Grey got interrupted.

The door opened and there was the doctor, Erza, and Juvia who both looked sad as shadows covered their eyes.

"Erza! Juvia!" Lucy said looking at them.

"Lucy…"Juvia looked at her shedding a small tear.

"Aren't I okay?" Lucy asked with desperation.

"Lucy.." Erza said sadly.

"Tell me!"

It was then Erza spoke…

"You…can't you your celestial magic anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. What will happen to Lucy? What will she do? Could this involve Kyouta? Hm…possibly, but maybe not! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 6 or more = 2 in 1 chappy! - Misstory5120<strong>


	13. Fairy Tail is my home!

**Konnicha wa minna! It's 9 o' clock in the morning and I had a delicious cinnabun! Wonder why I said that cause it won't be 9 when I upload this, lol! Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I would be surprised if I found that out in the manga too! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Haha, I guess you're right. Maybe I should change the humor genre, cause there ain't that much humor right now. And you never know if Loke will pop out and if Kyouta really is involved, for now..;)**

**Twistedhart23- Thank you! You can find out here in my story! And sorry half of your review got cut off, though since I know what you meant to say, I'll answer it: haha, that's right, it is interesting! ;)**

**Lady Lorelei Awesomepants- Haha, thank you for reviewing! Upbeat music can be good for people who don't like sad stories. I'm fine with sad stories but I'm not fine with completely sad endings. ;)**

_Recap:_

_It was then Erza spoke…_

"_You…can't you your celestial magic anymore,"_

* * *

><p>"Nani!" Grey said in surprise.<p>

"I see," Master nodded trying to hide is sadness for his child.

Lucy was frozen. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't use her magic anymore. Finally, she opened her mouth,

"W…why?" Lucy asked in a robot tone.

"Juvia is sorry, but.." Juvia was about to finish when someone interrupted her.

"But what!" Lucy shouted in anger and sadness.

Realizing what she just said, Lucy calmed down and put her head down. Grey noticed her mixed emotions and decided to speak for her,

"But what?" Grey asked the 2 mages.

"You see sir," the doctor began to speak, "Both her hands are severely injured. Her left hand, it is not visible, but it is severely broken. The bones of her hand is completely fractured, meaning that, she can never use that hand again even with surgery,"

Everyone, except for Juvia and Erza, eye's widened. Even master was devastated and couldn't speak, except for Lucy who still had her head down,

"What about my right hand?" Lucy said now calmed down but tears coming from her eyes.

"Your right hand is severely wounded," the doctor spoke, "it's not the little scratches that we are worried about, but it's the big and deep cut that you have in the middle of your hand. That cut is wide, long and deep. But it's the width we are worried about, you will have to get stitching for it,"

"What!" Grey shouted as master was still shocked.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I should've had warned you about that table," Erza said clenching her fists.

"Juvia is also sorry Lucy, but because of this, you can't use your magic anymore," Juvia said sadly and crying.

"Lucy…" Master said depressed.

"I can NEVER use my magic? Never?" Lucy asked wanting to clench her fists, but couldn't.

"Well patient," the doctor spoke once again, "You can in a couple years, but you only have your right hand and until it is healed from the stitching, you can't use magic,"

"Can't Wendy heal my hands! Can't she!" Lucy shouted with tears falling from her face.

"Wendy is on a mission with Happy and Charlie," Juvia said sadly.

"Tch," Lucy said gritting her teeth.

Of all body parts, it had to be her hands. One of her most important part of her body was her hands, the part that allowed her to summon her spirits.

Worst of all, the cut was right in the middle of her Fairy Tail mark, as if it was fate to injure Lucy's hands to get out of Fairy Tail.

"I shall leave to prepare the stitching for her hand, excuse me," the doctor bowed as he left the room.

After that, the room was silent until Lucy started crying. Everyone noticed and comforted her,

"Don't worry Lucy," Grey said calmly, "You can use your magic once your hand is healed!"

"Juvia agrees with her beloved Grey-sama. You can still use your magic, just not now,"

"They're right you know. You just have to stay strong Lucy," Erza said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I..it's not that! Hic," Lucy said crying even more, "I may not be a mage right now, b..but I wanna stay! Fairy Tail is my home, please!"

"Lucy…" Erza said sadly knowing what she said was true. A mere human cannot be in a guild as everyone knew.

"Ah, so you're worried about that," Master said walking up to Lucy.

"Master," Erza said looking down at him.

"Lucy," Master began to spoke as Lucy wiped away a tear, "It is true, that only mages can enter a guild. But, who said you weren't a mage,"

Everyone froze listening to Master's words. Lucy looked at him with a confused look hearing what he just said,

"Yes, you do have to be a mage to join and you have to prove that you are one. You have proved by your strength and will that you are a true mage, even if it's not visible; it is in your heart. People may say they are a mage, but without the urge to protect your nakama and the strength to become a mage, they cannot be one and they cannot join a guild. Lucy Heartphilla, you are still in the guild, you still have the will and you still have our mark. You are a part of our family," Master said with a smile.

"Master," Erza said with a smile.

"Arigato…sniff…minna!" Lucy said crying tears of happiness.

"Hm," Grey smirked.

"Juvia is happy!" Juvia said with a big smile.

"Besides! The only way to get out of here is if you get kicked out by me!" Master said with a sarcastic tone showing a peace sign.

After that sentence, everyone laughed for the first time in a while. Then, the doctor showed up again and it was time for the surgery.

Lucy left as everyone waited quietly. After what seemed like a day, Lucy came back out with a smile.

"I'm back!"

"Lucy!" Grey, Juvia, and Erza ran up to her as well as master.

"How was it?" Master asked.

"Fine, they say it'll take about 5 months for it to heal and to not use this hand as much as possible,"

"I see, and you no longer use your left hand either," Master said.

"Yes, I didn't ask for bandages since I already know not to use it," Lucy said still smiling.

"Will you be fine?" Erza asked.

"Yup! But can all of you guys do me a favor?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Grey said wondering what the favor was.

"Can you please not tell anyone? Especially Natsu," Lucy said with her smile gone after saying that guy's name.

"Why Lucy?" Juvia asked confused.

"It'll worry everyone if they no, and I don't want them to be worried and sad. And 'he' will think it's his fault if 'he' finds out since I injured this hand because of the bracelet. Even thought it's my fault, 'he' is too dense to figure that out," Lucy said in a serious tone.

"I see, alright Lucy. I understand," Erza said with a sigh.

"Juvia also agrees," Juvia said with a smile.

"…Sure," Grey said quietly.

"Alright Lucy," Master said sighing as well.

"Thank you! Just never bring this up okay? I even asked for them to bandage my stitches with a color that matches my skin so no one notices," Lucy said smiling again showing her right hand.

Just then, Virgo popped out of no where with a bow. Everyone looked at her,

"Hime," Virgo said.

"Virgo!" Lucy said wondering why she was here.

"Hime, I saw you from the spirit world and informed everyone that you can't summon us," Virgo said looking at her seriously.

"Thank you Virgo," Lucy said with a smile happy that it wasn't Loke who popped up.

"Hime, do you wish for pumishment?"

"No! You may leave Virgo," Lucy said now a little pissed.

"Hai," and with a poof, Virgo left.

"Ugh, okay, we should head back minna," Lucy said looking at the 3.

"You're right, let's go children," master said leading the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the guild, 2 mages were looking at the doors.<p>

"Ready to do this Hana?" a mage asked.

"I never said I would do this with you, all I want is to see him again,"

"Alright, well let's go,"

"Sure, but don't you dare blame me if I switch sides, cause you know I will go on his side you know,"

"Like I would with your personality,"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing now let's go,"

Meanwhile, at the guild, the 4 people arrived back to the guild and of course, Natsu noticed Lucy.

"Lucy you're back from girl shopping with Erza?" Natsu asked with a grin.

Lucy and Erza exchanged glances, "Yeah! We met Juvia, Grey, and master who was finishing a meeting, along the way!"

"Oh!" Natsu said still grinning.

The 4 mages departed, Lucy walked over to the bar with a sigh while Grey picked a fight with Natsu to keep him away from Lucy, knowing that's what she wanted.

"Hello Lucy, sorry, I had to tell Natsu that to keep him from knowing," Mirajane said washing dishes.

"It's fine," Lucy said placing her right hand carefully on the table while the left didn't move.

"Want anything?" Mirajane asked not bothering to ask what happened.

"No thanks," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Could this day get any better?" Lucy thought.

And for her, it just did. The guild doors opened and two new people came in, making everyone stop what they were doing.

First a girl walked in. She had pink hair that stopped mid-back and her side bangs were tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were creamy light blue eyes with a tint of green and looked very energetic and happy. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw her.

The a boy walked in. He had spiky brown hair, though less spiky as Natsu's and messy bangs. His eyes were a dark blue color that shined through the light and he had a big grin on his face. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw him.

"Hana?"

"Kyouta?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, who is this Hana girl Natsu knows? And Kyouta eneters the guild? Oh no! Look forward for the next 2 in 1 chappy coming soon! (Too tired to write it right now). Please review! - Misstory5120<strong>


	14. Two new mages! & We're on a date!

**Hola minna! I just experienced an earthquake yesterday! It was weird! At first, I thought rats were invading or my house was getting swallowed and down into a bad tummy! Did any of you experience it? This was my first time! Anyways, here comes another 2 in 1 chappy! Please enjoy!**

**Thank you to ALL reviewers who reviewed my stories! They keep me writing and make me want to update quicker! Thank you ALL! My next aim is 90 or 100 reviews, so please enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing this story! Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: To ALL readers who read Twistedheart23's fantastic story, Love is Blind, Twistedheart23 is very sorry but she will not be able to write due to problems on her computer. The computer won't be fixed for a while is what she told me. Please be patient and Twistedheart23 is very sorry! But please wait for her fantastic story update! BFF's forever Twistedheart!**

**ShiningStellar- Hm, I guess this is now drama, but I think I will change the humor to something more fitting! Thank you for mentioning and even though I don' t like spoiling, yes it is obvious of why Kyouta is here. And Hana being a relative? Hm…maybe! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! Yes, surprise surprise! Love putting excitement! ;)**

**Twistedheart23- …. If it was boring, you could've told me. Well, thanks for reviewing! I hope this is more exciting and funny!**

**Oharu chicken- Haha, thanks for reviewing! Though it makes it more exciting to not put them together til later, ;)**

Recap:

_First a girl walked in. She had pink hair that stopped mid-back and her side bangs were tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were creamy light blue eyes with a tint of green and looked very energetic and happy. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw her._

_Then a boy walked in. He had spiky brown hair, though less spiky as Natsu's and messy bangs. His eyes were a dark blue color that shined through the light and he had a big grin on his face. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw him._

"_Hana?"_

"_Kyouta?"_

* * *

><p>Everyone froze seeing the 2 new mages. Lucy and Natsu got lost in thought, until someone spoke,<p>

"Konnicha wa Fairy Tail!" Hana said with a happy face.

"Hello!" Mirajane greeted.

"Hello, are you Mirajane from the magazines all over town?" Hana asked with a curious look.

"Yes! Nice to meet you!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks!" Hana said happily.

Hana, then caught eyes on Natsu, who was still surprised seeing her. Hana's face lit up and she ran towards him,

"Naaaaaaaatsu!" shouted Hana and she jumped on him for a big hug.

The force made Natsu take a step back, but he was still standing and still shocked (of course he was still shocked, dense).

"Uh, hi Hana," Natsu said pulling her back.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Kyouta looked at each other, one shocked and tears falling, the other grinning.

"Hello Lucy!" Kyouta grinned.

"K..kyouta!" Lucy cried tearing up.

Lucy ran up to him and gave him a hug making sure her hands were still as Kyouta hugged her back around her waist. Natsu saw this and had a tint of jealousy.

"Just a friend probably," Natsu thought.

After Natsu's and Lucy's little reunion, Master walked up to the 2 mages and greeted them,

"Hello young mages, would you like to greet yourselves?" master asked with a grin.

"Hai!" Hana said who was next to Natsu, "My name is Hana Blossom! I'm Natsu's best childhood friend!"

"My name is Kyouta Luster (sorry for the bad last name)!" Kyouta said releasing his hug, "Lucy and I were best of friends when we were little!"

"Ah, so Kyouta and Hana. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master said happily, "Join us and you can get all the beer you…"

"Master!" Erza shouted at what seemed to be the drunk Master.

"Ah, surry! Ima go get pleep!" Master said as he waddled away.

"Sorry about that Hana and Kyouta. My name is Erza Scarlet, welcome to Fairy Tail! Anyone who joins is apart of our family, we never betray them and our always helping each other. Anyone is welcome!" Erza said with a smile.

"Woah, Fairy Tail is kawaii! I would love to join!" Hana said jumpy.

"I'll join to!" Kyouta said grinning.

"Great! Mira, can you stamp them?" Erza asked turning towards the bar.

"Hai!" Mira smiled and she walked up to Hana, "Where would you like your mark?"

"Hmm…right here! Red please!" Hana pointed to her right arm and Mira stamped her right below the shoulder.

"There you go," Mira said walking over to Kyouta.

"Thank you!" Hana said happily.

Hana was wearing a red, strapless dress that had an upward tilt at the top. The point from the tilt was covered by a shiny red circle and coming from the circle was an orange V shaped neck line that was an inch wide. The red dress fit her waist and flared like a skirt at her hip, ending just above mid-thigh. She wore black socks that ended a little above her knee and wore school like shoes. On her arms were separate sleeves that started in the mid-upper arm. It fit her arm up to the elbow and then flared on the fore arm.

"Congrats! You are now a part of Fairy Tail Hana!" Natsu grinned.

"Yup!" Hana said happily smiling.

Mira came over to Kyouta and asked him where he wanted his mark,

"Here! Brown please!" Kyouta said.

Mira nodded and she stamped Kyouta on his right hand just like Lucy. Kyouta smiled as he looked at the stamp,

"Arigato!" Kyouta grinned.

"Your welcome! I hope you have fun here Hana and Kyouta," Mira smiled and she went back over to the bar.

"Now you're a part of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said happily.

"Awesome!" Kyouta grinned.

Kyouta was wearing a casual white short sleeved shirt with a black jacket. He wore baggy beige long pants and black sneakers. On his hands were black gloves that showed his fingers.

"Welcome to our family Kyouta and Hana," Erza said, "Let's give them a warm welcome minna!"

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

Hana, Kyouta, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Wendy who were back from their mission all sat together while other mages crowded around them.

"So what power do you have?"

"How old are you?"

"What do you like?"

Several questions shot at them and after 5 minutes, it still kept going. Kyouta just grinned nervously as he saw Hana and well as Natsu who was sitting next to her.

Quickly, Natsu scooted over a little. Erza was about to snap when Hana did a huge demonic aura surrounded her as everyone took a step back,

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY? KYOUTA AND I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE WANNA!"

"H..hai!" the mages said.

Juvia was surprised with Erza. Grey was huddling in the corner with all the other mages, Wendy was smiling while Charlie turned around, Lucy was like 'oh no' next to Kyouta, and Kyouta and Natsu were both used to it.

"Now, my name is Hana Blossom!" Hana said happily her demonic aura gone, "I'm a fire mage, 15 years old. I love chocolate, flowers, reading, and spicy food!"

"H..hai!" everyone in the corner said.

"Hm?" Hana said confused, "What's wrong with everyone?"

"Um..nothin! Just be careful Hana!" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"A..aye!" Happy said still in the corner.

"Okay?" Hana said still a little confused.

"I thought Natsu had only Lisanna as a childhood friend," Erza asked.

"No! Don't mention tha…" Natsu was about to say when something snapped.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU MEET ANOTHER GIRL!"

"Ahhhh! S..soryy!" Natsu said huddling in a corner as everyone laughed.

"Well, my name is Kyouta Luster," Kyouta grinned, "I'm an earth mage, 17 years old. Best friends with Lucy!"

"Yup!" Lucy said wrapping her elbow with his.

Of course, this made Natsu jealous seeing those two together. Wasn't he her best friend? Especially cause to Natsu, Kyouta smelled very, 'sly'.

"Oy Hana! How was traveling?" Natsu said wrapping an arm around her.

"Hm? Oh it was fun! I love spicy food in Asia! Kimchi is awesome! I met Kyouta on my way here to Magnolia at a café!" Hana said happily.

Lucy saw this and she became jealous, causing her to cling on Kyouta tighter, and the war begins between the two idiots.

Everyone had fun as they shared laughs (and some fights (cough Natsu and Grey). Towards evening, people departed. Hana stood up with a smile,

"Today was really fun! I love it here! You're very funny Lucy!" Hana said happily.

"Ah thank you," Lucy said who was still next to Kyouta.

"We should go to the mall sometime!" Hana said, "I'll be going now!"

"I'll go with you," Natsu said standing up, "Bye Lucy,"

"Bye Natsu," Lucy said with a jealous smile, "I'll take Kyouta,"

"Ok, bye," Natsu said once again before leaving.

"Let's go Kyouta!" Lucy said turning her head towards the door since she can't use her hands.

"Hai!" Kyouta said grinning.

Lucy and Kyouta walked down the streets together in Magnolia. It was awkwardly silent until Kyouta spoke,

"Lucy…" Kyouta said.

"Hm?" Lucy asked.

"Do…you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy was sleeping in her apartment. Today was a happy Saturday morning. Lucy woke up by the sun coming from the window.<p>

"Ahh! Today's the day Lucy!" Lucy said happily to herself.

Lucy got up and walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she washed her face and went to her closet,

"What should I wear?" Lucy thought who then shook her hair, "Ahhh! Just pick Lucy!"

Lucy decided to wear a green tang top and dark blue shorts. She wore sandals on her feet and on her belt were her celestial keys just in case.

Lucy did this with the help of Aries. Then Aries, did her hair for her by tying part of it with a red ribbon.

"Any jewelry Lucy?" Aries asked nervously.

"Um, the ch.." Lucy was about to say but then changed her mind, "No, you can go now,"

"Yes," Aries disappeared with a poof.

Lucy walked to the door taking one last look at the bracelet,

"Sorry Natsu, but today is with someone else," Lucy thought as she walked out her door.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia,

"Idiot! Why did you do that!"

"Sorry I was trying to get her jealous!"

"Ugh, why? Do you like her?"

"N..no!"

"You hesitated,"

"I don't"

"I'm ain't stupid,"

"Y..yes,"

"Fine then,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm surprised you went with my act,"

"Hey! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Okay, maybe you're not stupid, but you're the densest person in man kind,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes you are! No smart person would try to make their love jealous because they would know that whenever people do that things go wrong!"

"…"

"Ugh, let me ask you this one more time, do you love her?"

"Yes,"

"Fine then,"

Back to Lucy, who was walking down the streets of Magnolia happily. After a few minutes she arrived at the park.

Lucy saw a man who was wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants. She quickly ran up to him with a smile,

"Kyouta!"

"Ah Lucy!" Kyouta said with a grin.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Hm…where do you wanna go?" Kyouta asked.

"Uh…" Lucy said thinking, "Canoeing?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Kyouta said as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Wait! You're going to fast!" Lucy said tearing up, "S..stop!"

Kyouta noticed Lucy's eyes getting red and quickly let go,

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Kyouta asked worried.

Lucy looked at her right hand which became a bit sore; luckily the stitches didn't reopen, so she was fine.

"N..no, you just hurt me there," Lucy said her head covered by her bangs.

"Sorry," Kyouta said looking at her and then noticed, "Something is wrong isn't it,"

Lucy's eyes widened. Her stitches were covered and she didn't mention being injured, so how?

"Um..how did you know?" Lucy said facing Kyouta.

"I'm your best friend!" Kyouta said grinning.

"Y..ya," Lucy said a little unsure about that, wasn't Natsu her best friend? But Hana said she was Natsu's best childhood friend, and they still seem to be. Lucy quickly set that aside remembering she was on a date.

"Well, let's go for a walk and you can explain to me what happened, okay?" Kyouta said grinning.

"Okay!" Lucy said happily.

Together, Kyouta and Lucy walked along the park. Lucy explained everything about her hands and the earthquake.

"So don't tell anyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay from the earthquake?" Kyouta asked a little worried.

"Ya, just my hands," Lucy said sadly.

Kyouta looked at her, feeling bad about her hands and her magic and put his hand on her shoulder, causing Lucy to look up.

"I'll be here for you," Kyouta said with a comforting grin.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a beautiful smile, "By the way, didn't you get hit by the earthquake?"

"Ah, no. I was at a different town during then. That was when I met Hana at a café! We walked together since we were going to the same destination."

"Lucky you," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Haha! Well not really, Hana and I saw a liquor place and she challenged me! Man! For a 15 year old, she can hold her liquor very well, and she's under age! I threw up! 15 glasses she drank! 15! Or maybe 20!" Kyouta said shivering with the thought.

"Hahahaha! Kyouta you silly boy!" Lucy said laughing.

"Hey don't call me that!" Kyouta said mad like a boy.

"Silly boy!" Lucy said running from him.

"Get back here!"

Together, they played. After walking along the park, the two ate lunch together at a restaurant.

Lucy ordered a salad which Kyouta fed to her, and then Kyouta ordered half the menu! Kyouta made a sloppy mess as Lucy laughed at the sight.

"Hahahahaha!" Lucy laughed who then stopped.

"Mat riz lit? (What is it?)" Kyouta asked with spaghetti in his mouth.

"Nothing! Just then you're REALLY sloppy!" Lucy said lying.

"Hey don't blame me!"

"Ya ya LITTLE BOY!" Lucy said joking again.

Lucy for a second, so Natsu in her mind when they were eating. But she ignored it, knowing it was just because of Kyouta's eating habbits.

Meanwhile,

"So if you met at a café and became friends, why aren't you helping him?"

"Because I heard his motive, and his motive is evil. You know that I don't do evil, beside I'm always with you,"

"Mmm, thanks I guess. So what do we do then?"

"Just wait for now, let's see where fate takes us…"

Kyouta and Lucy were walking together back to Lucy's apartment. They laughed as they told jokes and funny stories remembering their childhood.

After a while, they reached Lucy's apartment and Lucy turned the doorknob.

"Bye Kyouta! Today was really fun! Thanks for feeding me!" Lucy said with a smile.

"You were like a baby!" Kyouta said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Lucy glared, "Well..bye!"

Lucy opened the door and was about to step in when someone grabbed her shoulder,

"Wait," Kyouta said seriously.

"Hm?" Lucy said closing the door.

"Umm well," Kyouta said nervously.

"What?" Lucy asked once again.

"Well, even…" Kyouta said still nervous.

"I don't have forever," Lucy said getting annoyed.

"Well even though we just met again in a while, I just wanted to say…" Kyouta blushed a little.

"What!" Lucy said curious.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! I hated writing the date, I hate Kyouta! Though I really like how I created Hana, she's now me favorite oc! Sorry about her clothing description, I described it as best I could and I can't show a picture but if you get it, you will see that Hana looks very cute and fun! I mite include her in all my Fairy Tail stories now! But I don't know. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! – Misstory5120<strong>


	15. Breaking apart

**Hola minna! Sorry I updated late, but I hope you enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one!**

**NOTICE: Unfortunately, I won't be able to update daily until said so. School will keep me busy, so my updates will go slower. I will try to update asap, although, you can expect an update every week and less. But no more than a week will you have to wait! I'm sorry for the delay. But please keep reviewing because that means quicker updates!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! I will try to update asap! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Nice predictions! You'll find out soon! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Haha, cliffies give it excitement. You'll find out soon! ;)**

**BlueeMoon- You'll find out soon! Both with Natsu and Lucy! ;)**

**DW64- Thank you! You will find out soon! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you! Haven't heard from you in a while, but you'll find out everything soon! ;)**

_Recap:_

"_Well even though we just met again in a while, I just wanted to say…" Kyouta blushed a little._

"_What!" Lucy said curious._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

* * *

><p>Lucy POV:<p>

Huh? Did Kyouta just ask for me to be his girlfriend? We just met for Lord's sake!

"Lucy?" Kyouta asked getting me out of thought.

I had a sorrow face. I didn't want to hurt Kyouta, but I..I'm in love with someone else. I had to tell him,

"So..sorry Kyouta. B…but I like someone else," I said quietly.

"O..oh," Kyouta said with a sad face.

"But we can still be friends!" I shouted as he walked away.

All Kyouta did was turn his head and nod with a sad smile. I smiled too, even though I hurt him, we were still friends. Besides, I…I can't love him.

I started tearing up, after making Kyouta sad, but I quickly wiped it as I entered my home.

Natsu and Happy aren't here, that's a relief. After all, I need time alone right now. I went to my bed and lay down.

I felt guilty, but I keep telling myself that Kyouta and I are still friends. We're still friends…still friends…

Normal POV:

The next day, Lucy woke up in her bed. She didn't have her pajamas on, and she was really hungry,

"Oh yeah, I fell asleep and didn't have dinner," Lucy remembered.

Lucy also remembered the confession, she saddened, but remembered that they were still friends, Lucy put on a smile,

"Yosh! Time to go to the guild!" Lucy said happily.

Lucy walked into her bathroom,

"Aries! Time to come out!" Lucy shouted.

Aries came out with her own magic with a poof,

"Yes Lucy-san," Aries said nervously.

Lucy wore hearts-krutz clothing, and her normal combat boots. On her waist was her brown belt and her celestial keys. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon on the side,

"Thanks for helping me Aries. Sorry you have to do this," Lucy said with a smile.

"It's okay. I wish to help my owner as much as possible," Aries said before returning to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed, "You don't have to call me owner," she thought.

Lucy walked out of her house and went to her home. Lucy walked in and saw Natsu sitting with Hana, which made her a little jealous.

Lucy walked over to the bar and asked Mirajane for orange juice.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane said with a smile.

"And can you give me a straw too?" Lucy asked.

"Ok, but why?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Oh um…well, my hands are..injured," Lucy whispered.

"What!" Mirajane yelled quietly.

"Don't worry about it, just please don't tell anyone okay?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane nodded, "I won't. Just be careful Lucy, I'll get you a straw,"

Lucy smiled as Mira got her drink and a straw. Lucy brought her head down and drank her drink from the straw.

Just then Natsu noticed Lucy was here and sat up from his seat next to Hana,

"Hi Luce!" Natsu waved.

Lucy turned around with a smile, "Hi!"

Lucy saw Hana look at her with a big smile as well, so she smiled back, having a hint of jealousy.

Just then, Kyouta came in and saw Lucy. He smiled and was about to walk up to her, when Hana interrupted as she got out of her seat,

"Lucy~! You wanna take a walk with me?" Hana said grabbing her arm.

"Ah, sure!" Lucy said nervously.

"Yay~! Let's go!" Hana said happily.

Together, they walked out the door leaving Kyouta in front of the guild doors. Lucy didn't notice Hana giving Kyouta a glare.

Meanwhile, Natsu was sitting at the table with a worried look. He saw Kyouta walking up to Lucy a moment ago, and remembered what Hana said to him,

"His motives are evil," kept ring in his head.

Natsu sighed as he got off his seat and went over to Kyouta, wanting to know where he was yesterday,

"Hey Kyouta!" Natsu said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What's up Natsu!" Kyouta grinned.

"Just wondering, where were you yesterday?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Oh…" Kyouta got up from his seat and said quietly, "I was on a date with Lucy," and he walked away.

Natsu's eyes widened as he ran out the door heading somewhere. Now not only was he a bit jealous but worried.

"His motives are evil," ringed once again.

"I was on a date with Lucy," also ringed in his head.

Evil, what Kyouta said had a tint of…it was very sly.

"Kyouta + sly = evil Kyouta right?" Natsu thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy and Hana were walking along the park together,<p>

"So Lucy? I'm your friend right?" Hana asked.

"Of course! Anyone in Fairy Tail is my nakama!" Lucy smiled.

"I know, but I mean really close! Like Natsu, Erza and the others," Hana smiled.

"Oh. Hmmm…" Lucy began to think, she was jealous, but.. "Yeah!"

"Yay! Then can I ask you something?" Hana asked happily.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled.

"Those hands, what happened to them?" Hana asked worriedly.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy lied.

"Oh come on Lucy, we're close friends now! I heard you and Mira talking and you said your hands were injured," Hana said worried.

"Ugh fine but..wait. I could you hear?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh that! I..I just have good hearing that's all!" Hana said smiling.

"Good hearing? Dragon Slayer? No, she said she was a fire mage," Lucy thought.

"Oh, well..don't tell anyone okay?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! Just be careful, how did your hands get hurt?" Hana asked.

"By an earthquake," Lucy said sadly.

Hana's eyes widened for a second, which Lucy didn't notice,

"I know the bi*** that did it," Hana seemed to mumble.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Hana lied,

"Let fate take it's course," Hana heard in her mind.

"You sure?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yup!" Hana smiled,

"Ok, I guess," Lucy said confused.

While they were walking, they saw a group of people looking at them mumbling something,

"Is she that girl?"

"Wait! Then she's back from traveling?"

"Is it really her?"

"Red rose, I guess she returned,"

"Red rose is back?"

Lucy noticed as well as Hana who had a shut up look,

"Wonder who this red rose girl is," Lucy wondered.

"Oh, she's just a myth," Hana lied, "Should we head back?"

"Okay!" Lucy smiled.

The two walked to Lucy's apartment, when they got there, Hana opened the door slightly so that Lucy wouldn't have to do it,

"Bye Hana!" Lucy waved.

"Bye!" Hana smiled widely, which made Lucy's eyes widened.

Lucy walked into her house,

"She smiled a lot like…" she began to think but then she saw a certain mage and said the rest of her thoughts out loud, "NATSU!"

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu said grinning.

"What are you doing! And where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"He's on another job with Charlie and Wendy again," Natsu pouted.

"Ugh, then get out!" Lucy shouted.

"No! I wanted to tell you something," Natsu said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked calming down.

"It's just that, that Kyouta guy, you shouldn't trust him," Natsu warned.

"Huh? Kyouta was my best friend! Why are you doing this! He just arrived!" Lucy shouted.

"Oi! Quit overreacting!" Natsu shouted back, both of them now arguing.

"I'm not! I'm just wondering why you are saying that! You barely know him! He's my best friend!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm your best friend!" Natsu shouted back.

"Says who?" Isn't Hana your best friend?" Lucy shouted back getting a little teary since she said that.

"What! No!" Natsu shouted.

"Then why are you always near her!" Lucy shouted back, her eyes getting red.

"Because…" Natsu was about to say.

"Because why?"

"…"

"What, is it because you love her?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"That's not the point! I'm just saying that you shouldn't trust that Kyouta guy!" Natsu yelled.

"Who cares what you say!" Lucy said now crying, "Y..you're not my nakama anymore!"

Natsu's eyes widened, as he fell sad. Why did this happen?

"F..fine!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the window, "By the way, Hana and I are living together!"

And just like that, Natsu left. Lucy angrily went to her desk and tilted it, making the charm bracelet fall to the floor.

She kicked it with her foot and threw it into the trash can. Then, she stomped to her room, and paused. Lucy fell to her knees and covered her face…

….sobbing in front of the full moon….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I hope the end wasn't rushed, but please tell me if it was! Sorry about the change in update! But school is gonna keep me busy! But please review for faster updates!- Misstory5120<strong>


	16. My decision

**Konnichi wa minna! Hope school's going great, it is for me! Anyways, here comes the next chappy! Thank you to ALL reviewers who reviewed my story! Love you all! Remember, more reviews=faster updates! Enjoy!**

**Princess Happy- Teehee, bad vibes may or may not come true… ;)**

**Crystilia- Haha, but if you think about it, who would WANT to listen to Natsu (aka: the dense and stupid guy). ;)**

**BlueeMoon- Hmm…is she? You will find out soon! ;)**

**DW64- Haha, but you never know. It that REALLY his motive? ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Oh, thanks for telling me. Anyways, thanks for telling me! I tried not to make it rushed but sorry if it was. And yes, Hana is interesting! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you! I'm also busy with school so I can understand. Anyways, well, that's what a girl does right? ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Um…sorry, ain't gonna happen. But, things will move forward! ;)**

_Recap:_

_She kicked it with her foot and threw it into the trash can. Then, she stomped to her room, and paused. Lucy fell to her knees and covered her face…_

…_.sobbing in front of the full moon…._

* * *

><p>The next day at Fairy Tail, Lucy arrived in the morning, depressed, but put on a smile.<p>

"O-hai-o minna!" Lucy said.

"Good morning Lucy," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Can I get some orange juice please? And my way too," Lucy asked walking towards the bar.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane said happily.

After a couple of minutes, Mirajane came with Lucy's beverage her way. Orange juice and a straw.

"Here you go!" Mirajane said putting the glass on the table.

"Thank you Mira!" Lucy smiled as she took a sip.

While drinking, she took a glance around the guild. She looked to her right, where Grey was getting stalked by Juvia, Levy reading a book, and Erza was eating her cake.

Then she looked left, where she saw Natsu and Hana sitting together. Natsu was laying his head on the table looking angry in a kiddish way.

Hana had her head turned away from Natsu with an 'I don't care what's wrong with that idiot' look. Unfortunately, Lucy didn't hear what they were saying,

"What do you mean you're not friends with her?"

"I'm not!"

"Why?"

"Cause we argued when I tried to tell her about Kyouta,"

"Just an argument?"

"… I also told her that we were living together,"

"What! Why would you say that?"

"Well it's true!"

"Why are you so stupid! Yes it's true but we haven't told anyone our secret yet! Now Lucy will get the wrong idea you dense dude!"

"I don't care she's not my friend anymore!"

"Ugh, I have to fix this,"

Meanwhile, at the bar, Lucy sighed and her face saddened, remembering what happened. Mira noticed Lucy who seemed to be thinking something.

"Anything wrong Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Ah nothing! Just daydreaming!" Lucy smiled breaking from her thoughts.

"…Ok," Mirajane smiled as she went back to washing dishes.

Just then, Kyouta, from out of no where was approaching Lucy, and both Hana and Natsu noticed with serious looks. Hana quickly reacted and ran up to Lucy.

"Lucy~!" Hana said.

Lucy turned around and saw Hana, and smiled, still a little jealous, but didn't care anymore. He wasn't her friend anymore.

"Hello Hana!" Lucy greeted.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" Hana asked.

"Um…" Lucy turned and saw Kyouta smiling at her; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry Hana, I have something to do," Lucy said sorry.

"Eh?" Hana said sadly.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized once more.

"Hmph, okay," Hana grunted.

Hana walked back to Natsu, angry. Her plan of trying to keep Kyouta away from her failed.

Meanwhile, Kyouta saw Hana leave and smiled evilly. He walked up to Lucy,

"Hello Lucy!" Kyouta grinned.

"Oh hi!" Lucy greeted happily.

"How's everything?" Kyouta asked.

"Fine!" Lucy smiled then asked, "Ne Kyouta, wanna walk around the park with me?"

Kyouta was silent for a second, and then answered, "Sure!"

Kyouta and Lucy walked out the guild door,

"I've made my decision," Lucy thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Hana noticed the two walked out the door. Once again, Natsu started pouting in a kiddish way and mumbled words,

"Stupid…Lucy..Kyouta…evil…" Natsu mumbled.

Hana noticed and gave a sigh, she nudged Natsu on the arm and Natsu gave a 'what' look.

"Quit mumbling!" Hana yelled quietly in a death sentence.

"H..hai!" Natsu said finally lifting his head off the table.

Hana sighed once again, but even she was worried for her nakama.

"Kyouta…tower of paradise," Hana thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyouta and Lucy where happily walking along the park together,<p>

"Ah come on! Don't be like that!" Kyouta pouted.

"Not my fault you got your butt kicked by Hana!" Lucy laughed.

"Come on! You got over this! It was only 15 glasses!" Kyouta pouted once more.

"Ehem, "Or 20!" he says. Am I not right?" Lucy smirked.

"Hmph..." Kyouta crossed his arms.

"Haha, how funny!" Lucy giggled.

"Ain't funny!" Kyouta shouted.

"Whatever little boy" Lucy shouted and she started running.

"Come back here!" Kyouta shouted angrily like a kid.

The two played their tag game. Lucy ran close to the lake and splashed water with her feet, aiming at Kyouta.

"Ahh! Hey! No fair!" Kyouta hissed.

"It's fair, I got no hands!" Lucy said sticking out her tongue.

"Grrr," Kyouta grunted.

Kyota ran close to the lake like Lucy and used his hands and splashed water towards Lucy, but missed.

"Hahahaha! You missed little boy!" Lucy shouted playfully.

"Stop calling me little boy you..you," Kyouta hesitated.

"You what? Cat got your tongue little boy?" Lucy smirked.

"Quit it!" Kyouta pouted.

Kyouta kept on splashing water, and kept on missing. Soon her got really mad and focused his eyes on the water trying to get as much as he could with his hands.

"Ugh!" Kyouta looked back up.

He noticed Lucy was gone. Kyouta looked around, but Lucy was no where in sight. Then suddenly, someone approached him from behind,

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Lucy, don't scare me like that!" Kyouta pouted.

"Haha!" Lucy laughed.

After laughing, the two ate lunch and a restaurant. Kyouta, again made a mess and this time, it was a big one.

Unfortunately, Kyota stole someone's plate and ate it right on top of the costumer, leaving a mess on his bald head. And because of that, the two got band from the restaurant.

"Sheesh Kyouta! Now look what you've done!" Lucy sighed who was now walking back home with Kyouta.

"I was hungry!" Kyouta defended.

"Ugh," Lucy sighed who then had a serious face as Kyouta noticed.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Kyouta asked now also turning serious.

"Kyouta…" Lucy said stopping her steps.

"What?" Kyouta asked also stopping his steps.

"Re..remember that confession?" Lucy stumbled.

"Y..yeah," Kyouta said now turning sad.

"I'm sorry for saying no, but…but I wanna change my answer!" Lucy said boldly.

"Y..you wanna be my girlfriend?" Kyouta said stunned.

"Yes. I..I love you Kyouta," Lucy smiled.

"…" Kyouta grinned happily, "I love you too Lucy!"

The two embraced each other, feeling there warmth. Lucy smiled as she snuggled into Kyouta's chest,

"Bye bye Natsu," Lucy thought.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia,

"Ugh, when is he gonna get the sacrifice?"

She walks…

"Come on! The extracting of the magic power from the council is almost done!"

She chuckles,

"Geez, even thought it was a failure plan for him, at least he was able to destroy the council. They have a lot of magic power,"

She chuckles once again,

"Not only that, the left over lacrima from the Tower of Paradise also has some magic power left,"

She sighs evilly,

"That Jellal, he was soo stupid,"

She looks up into the sky,

"Geez, hurry up Kyouta. Get that sacrifice, and our preparations will be complete…"

She doesn't notice someone, and certain mage, watching her…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please review! Love to hear from you! Happy Labor Day Weekend! – Misstory5120<strong>


	17. The truth

**Konnicha wa minna! Hope you guys are doing awesome! Here comes the next chappy! Things will get interesting from here! There's gonna be some action in the next few chappies! Don't worry, this story will end! I think we are half or a bit more than half way done! Please review and enjoy!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! Love your reviews! ;)**

**DW64- Thank you! I guess you prediction was right! Kyouta is evil! Or is he….? ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! Yes, unfortunately, Lucy did choose the wrong side. And well, who knows? Did Lucy love Kyouta for real, or does she still have feeling for Natsu? ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Haha you're right, school does. Yes, it did happen, Lucy went stupid. I hope she regains her smartness soon! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Hehe, I don't think Lucy will make up with Natsu for a while. Hm, will Kyouta actually protect her? ;)**

_Recap:_

_She looks up into the sky,_

"_Geez, hurry up Kyouta. Get that sacrifice, and our preparations will be complete…"_

_She doesn't notice someone, and certain mage, watching her…_

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking back to her apartment, this time with a smile, a real smile. She could finally relax for a while, that is, to her…<p>

Lucy woke up the next day but the sound of the chirping birds from her window. Spring was arriving, flowers were blooming.

"Ahhhh, it's a nice day today!" Lucy said happily.

Lucy got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom.

"Aries, come out now!" Lucy shouted calmly.

With a poof, Aries nervously came from the spirit world. Aries helped Lucy wash up and get dressed.

After about a half an hour, Lucy was walking down the streets of Magnolia with a smile.

Lucy wore a green tang-top and a blue skirt. On her feet were her combat boots. She had her belt with celestial keys and a blue ribbon on her head.

Lucy was at the guild in a couple of minutes. She opened the door with a smile,

"Hello minna!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira smiled back.

Lucy smiled and looked around the room. Behind Natsu, she saw Kyouta smiling out her and immediately ran up to him.

"Hello Kyouta!" Lucy said taking a seat next to him on the table.

"Hello my love," Kyouta grinned as they shared a small kiss.

With Natsu's advanced hearing, he heard what the guy just said.

"Love? What love?" Natsu thought to himself.

Thankfully, for Natsu's sake, had his head facing the bar instead of the two, so he didn't see the kiss. But what Kyouta said was still bugging him, and now he just noticed something else was bugging him as he scanned the guild.

"Where's Hana? She left my house early, she should be here," Natsu thought worried.

Natsu then went back to the Lucy and Kyouta situation. Were Kyouta and Lucy dating? Happy was still out with Wendy and Charlie, kami knows when they will return, so he didn't really have anyone to talk with.

Grey was a no no, and Erza was….Natsu gulped, a no no as well. He pouted in a kiddish way, and was about to forget it for now since she wasn't his friend anymore until Lucy got up.

"Yes!" Natsu thought happily.

Now that Lucy was gone from the table, Natsu walked over to Kyouta and tapped his shoulder. Kyouta turned around,

"Oh what's up Natsu?" Kyouta grinned.

"Nothing, just wondering, are you and Lucy dating?" Natsu asked getting to the point cause, well, he's dense.

"Oh that," Kyouta stood up and grinned evilly as he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and whispered, "She with me,"

Kyouta then walked away while Natsu just got the chills.

"Okay, there is something….fishy going on here," Natsu realized finally.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked over to Erza, who was munching on her strawberry shortcake.

"Hello Erza!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh, hi Lucy," Erza said noticing her.

"Want me to tell you what's going on?" Lucy suggested awkwardly.

"Hm? Sure, go ahead," Erza said a little confused.

"Yeah ok. Sorry for the weird sentence. Usually, Hana would bring these things up so I would talk about it with her but…I've noticed she's not in the guild so.." Lucy mentioned which Erza also noticed.

"You're right, alright then. I'll be Hana for now," Erza smiled taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"Ok then! So first, well, Natsu and I aren't friends anymore." Lucy said turning her eyes away from Erza who had a shocked expression.

"What! Why Lucy?" Erza asked surprised. She knew well of Natsu's feelings and Lucy not being nakama with him anymore just makes it worse.

"Well…we had this argument. He kept saying that Kyouta is, like, not the nice guy and I got mad because he's my best friend from my childhood! The only one I could play with until..he…disappeared," Lucy explained.

"I see then," Erza sighed.

Erza would also admit that she was also suspicious of Kyouta Luster. Something she sensed wasn't right about him, just like Jellal. And from what Hana said or hinted, she was highly sure that he caused the earthquake.

_Flashback:_

"_So are the cakes good here?" Hana asked._

"_Definitely!" Erza said taking another bite, "Thanks for recommending this place to me Hana,"_

"_Good, so anything happen in the guild I should know about?" Hana smiled._

"_Hm…well there was an earthquake," Erza said trusting the new member, since she had a pretty good guess of who she REALLY was._

"_Ahhh," Hana sighed sadly which Erza noticed._

"_Anything wrong?" Erza asked._

"_Nothing, it's just," Hana began, "You know Kyouta. Well he's an earth mage, think about it…an earth mage," Hana hinted seriously._

_Hana then stood up and smiled happily, "Well, see you soon!" she said as she left the cake café._

_End_

Now that Erza thought of it, no other place near Fairy Tail felt the earthquake or got damaged by it, like her apartment in Fairy Hills. Could it really be Kyouta?

"Well, after our little argument," Lucy continued, "I started dating Kyouta!"

And this made Erza worried, a lot. But she put it aside, knowing that if she wasn't 100%, sure, don't mention anything,

"I see. Well…I'm happy for you," Erza smiled.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled back.

"So how are you hands?" Erza asked.

"Ah, well…they're fine. If only something could, you know, speed up the he-" Lucy was about to say looking at her right hand and then she thought of it, "That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned.

"Poluchka (Is that how you spell it?)! I can ask her to help heal my hands! Maybe even give me an artificial one for my left hand!" Lucy explained making sure that only the scarlet-mage heard it.

"Ah, you mean the one that healed master as well?" Erza said remembering the woman.

"Yeah! I know she hates humans and all but I better give it a try!" Lucy said standing up, "I'll see you later!"

Just like that, Lucy stormed out of the guild, leaving Natsu in wonder as he noticed. Why would she go to Poluchka? He wished Lucy didn't whisper the end of her sentence. But he put it aside, since he was just relieved that she was with HIM now.

By the way, where was Kyouta? Natsu was sure he just saw him a minute ago. Now he began to worry, but decided to stay in the guild, knowing that Lucy couldn't confront Kyouta since she was, for some reason, going to Poluchka.

Erza also noticed that Kyouta was gone after she waved Lucy a good bye.

"Kyouta, the earth mage, are you really a Fairy Tail member?" Erza thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy was running down the streets of Magnolia, with only one thing in mind, get to Poluchka.<p>

While she was running, she passed a narrow alley, and saw…Kyouta! She paused and quickly mover behind the walls to… "watch" him. She knew that she should trust him and all, but curiosity took over, and she was glad it did.

Lucy saw Kyouta talking, in what seemed an evil tone, into a lacrmina ball, luckily, she was able to catch what he was saying.

"Yeah, I got her right into my trap! Literally, she confronted me and asked me to be her boyfriend! It was like she was doing all the work for me!" Kyouta laughed evilly.

"Geez, you must have met a stupid girl in the past. She must be desperate! And I thank her for being desperate this time! Now go and get her!" what seemed like a woman's voice said, who was coming from the lacrima ball.

"Don't worry I will. I'm actually gonna get her today! There can't be any waits, Zeref must be resurrected soon," Kyouta chuckled.

That was all Lucy heard until she started running away, he never loved her. Lucy felt stupid for falling into his trap. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Unfortunately, Kyouta heard the footsteps and grinned evilly,

"Gotta go. Gonna get our bait!" Kyouta chuckled as he put the lacrmina ball away and started running in Lucy's direction.

Meanwhile, Lucy kept on running and running, crying and crying.

"He never loved me," Lucy thought sadly, but that wasn't what she was worried about.

Lucy….never loved him either. I guess…all the anger made her do what she did, but,

"I LOVE NATSU!" Lucy thought.

After some more running, Lucy stopped and leaned against the wall. She loved the pink-haired mage, and that was why she was going to stop Kyouta.

Zeref being resurrected, just like Jellal. The tower of paradise was a horrible thing, and that was why Lucy couldn't make Team Natsu go through basically the exact same thing again, she had to stop him by herself.

Lucy was about to start walking again until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw..

"Kyou-" was all she could say before she was knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, everyone was doing their normal stuff. Kyouta was back in the guild, but Hana still wasn't here.

"Why is she not coming?" Natsu thought to himself as she was slouching on the table.

Suddenly, the door burst open. And there was Hana, who had a few scratches on her, but had an angry look.

"Oi, where were you Hana?" Natsu asked standing up.

But Hana ignored him. Her eyes were locked firmly on Kyouta Luster. She kept walking until she grabbed Kyouta's shirt angrily and everyone stood up and the sight. Master stared calmly though.

"Don't grab a family member like that!" someone shouted.

Hana began to speak, "At first, I didn't care what you would do…"

"Oi, qui-" someone else was about to say.

"All I wanted was to see him again," Hana spoke once more.

"Sto-" someone else tried to speak.

"But now I know everyone, and know they are my precious nakama, so let me ask you this," Hana said getting angry.

"Hana, what are you-" Natsu tried to ask until he heard it.

"Where is Lucy!" Hana shouted.

This made everyone surprised, what was Hana talking about? But Kyouta just grinned and laughed evilly,

"Where is she?" Hana asked once more while Natsu was trying to get all this.

"Hahahaha! Of course you're the first one to notice, Hanara," Kyouta said as he began disappearing.

"A thought projection?" Hana realized before the sky began talking.

"You'll never get me! Zeref is with me! I am not as stupid as Jellal! Lucy will be my sacrifice for the ultimate magic world!" were Kyouta's words before he was completely gone.

"He has Lucy?" Natsu thought angry. He knew something was fishy.

Hana gritted her teeth as she tugged on a rope she has been holding on to, out came a tied up woman with black hair and green eyes.

"Kyaa!" she said.

Hana angrily walked up to her, and clutched her tang top furiously,

"Where is Kyouta going?" Hana asked loudily.

"Ah ah," the woman, Maria, was shaking in tremendous fear.

"Where!" Hana shouted.

"A-at Blue Moon Cave!" Maria said sweating like mad.

"Got it," Hana harshly released her hand and began walking to the doors, "Onii-chan,"

"What?" Natsu asked breaking from his thoughts.

"You coming?"

"..Yeah," Natsu said as he and Hana ran out the guild with determined faces.

Meanwhile, Erza was stunned. Jellal? That name only made her angry, she began to also walk to the doors until someone stopped her,

"What!" Erza shouted pissed off, finding it was Grey who bravely stood up to her.

"Look, I know you wan to fight and get answers about how he knows him, but this isn't your situation," Grey reasoned.

"…" Erza began to calm down.

"You know Natsu has a reason, and Hana does as well. Let them handle it," Grey said.

"…Fine," Erza said.

Meanwhile, the other guild members were frozen, not because of the situation, knowing the two could handle it, but something else,

"Did Hana just said onii-chan?" someone finally said.

"So you finally figured it out?" Master spoke.

"Wait, you knew?" someone else asked.

"Everyone knows that engraving on her outfit. That button has a rose in it," Master explained.

"Wait!" someone spoke.

"That means she-"

"Yes," Erza jumped in smiling, "I knew it….

"she's the younger sister of Fire Dragon Slayer Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Red Rose Hanara Blossom Dragneel,"

* * *

><p><strong>Action action action! Next chapter will have action! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I hope you can infer what happened. Long chappy! Please review!- Misstory5120<strong>


	18. Battle at Blue Moon Cave

**Hola everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one, packed with action! Please review and enjoy!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chappy! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Thank you! And no, sorry Kyouta is evil…or so thought, hehe. Hm…cause I made Hana smart, hehe. Hiro made Natsu dense, but think about it, it would be really…awkward to see Natsu do something intelligent. ;)**

**Rogue Soul Alchemist- Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**DW64- Haha, so you did know. Yes! Natsu and Hana are going to save her…hopefully. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Haha, well now you know! And here it is the action! ;)**

_Recap:_

"_Wait!" someone spoke._

"_That means she-"_

"_Yes," Erza jumped in smiling, "I knew it…._

"_she's the younger sister of Fire Dragon Slayer Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Red Rose Hanara Blossom Dragneel,"_

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Hurry up!" Hana shouted.<p>

"Shut up! I'm not behind you!" Natsu shouted back.

"Whatever! We have to quick!"

Natsu and Hana kept running until the reached it, Blue Moon cave. The two siblings widened their eyes in amazement.

"What the-" Natsu was able to say.

"Wh-what is this thing?" Hana also blurted out.

Yes it was a cave, only on the bottom. At the top of the arch, a twisted-like trunk was attached, and it wasn't brown. It was a blue-like color, it was magic that was going up the trunk, and up into this plain with crystals of lacrima.

"Is that the Tower of Paradise?" Natsu asked still staring at it.

"No," Hana answered calm again, "This is Kyouta's territory, he calls it Grave of Magic, the council's magic, is what is going up that trunk thing,"

"What! What do you mean?" Natsu asked turning to face Hanara.

"You know what I mean, better than me. You were there, battling Jellal. You've seen Ultear as part of Grimore Heart. Those two betrayed the council, after the council fired Etherion, the place collapsed, and I'm pretty sure you are aware of the new council from meeting them after Oracion Seis' attack, they took Jellal away," Hana explained.

"So…you're saying that after the battle, Kyouta took the old council?" Natsu's eyes widening.

"Only the ones that remained, I know one of them is working a restaurant, the rest are here, their' magic being sucked," Hanara said calmly but even she had a look on her face.

"Tch, Kyouta…taking Lucy and the council!" Natsu shouted, "Let's go Hana!"

"Wait," Hana said stopping Natsu from his steps, "From what Maria told me, he is using Lucy for his sacrifice,"

"S-sacriface?" Natsu mumbled getting some of the idea.

"Yes, Kyouta is going to try to resurrect the R-system, and Lucy is the sacrifice," Hana said worriedly, "The council, as well as the left-over lacrima from the Tower of Paradise, will be enough magic power as well,"

"Damn him, let's go Hana, we gotta go save Lucy!" Natsu said motioning Hana.

Hana chuckled, knowing he didn't quite understand what she said, but then she frowned,

"Everyone knows that I'm your sister now, so you can call me the name _she _gave me now. You know I prefer that one,"

Natsu also began to frown, remembering what Hanara told him,

"Right, let's go…Hanara," and together the two ran, both only wanting to beat Kyouta.

The two, instead of running, put their legs on fire, flying to the top. They landed safely on the edge.

"Where's Kyouta?" Natsu asked turning his head this way and that determined for battle.

"We have to look more towards the center, he's somewhere here. If he's not, we are going back to the guild and I'm gonna burn Maria to a crisp," Hanara stated clenching her fists.

The two ran forward passing by all the leftovers of lacrima, after a couple minutes, the two found a man with spiky brown hair facing an unconscious blonde who was tied up to one of the lacrimas with a chain.

"Don't worry Lucy," Kyouta chuckled, "You won't feel a thing,"

Both Hanara and Natsu now knew that the man was Kyouta, and the blonde was Lucy, both were now ready for battle.

"Ready Hanara?" Natsu asked with his determined grin.

"Yeah," Hanara nodded with a determined smile.

"Yosh!" Natsu jumped into the air, "Karyu no Tekken!"

Natsu charged his flaming fist towards Kyouta, who was about to push Lucy into the lacrima. Natsu his Kyouta's gut sending him back.

"Gyah!" Kyouta moaned in pain.

Kyouta got up from the grumble of rocks, laughing,

"So that's the power of Salamander? Ha! That didn't hurt at all! I hope Red Rose is more of a challenge!" Kyouta said turning his face towards Hanara who was giving a glare.

"Karyu no Kenkaku!" Hanara shouted putting her body on fire and charging at Kyouta.

Hanara charged at Kyouta who jumped back from Hanara's punch, Hanara put out the flames on her body and threw Kyouta several punches which Kyouta dodged easily, then she did a flip, her foot ready to hit Kyouta,

"Karyu no Kagitsume!" Hanara's foot caught on fire and hit Kyouta on the face, making him fly back hitting against the lacrima.

Before Kyouta could stand up again, Natsu was already charging at him on the left, Hanara on the right,

"KARYU NO HOKO!" Natsu and Hanara both shouting at the same time.

The blow blasted towards Kyouta, but didn't hit, it was blocked…no, it was sucked in by a black hole,

"Dark magic, black hole," Kyouta grinned evilly, "Is that all you got?"

"Dark magic, strikes of darkness!" Kyouta said.

Dark purple hands began to come from the ground, charging at Hanara and Natsu.

Hanara dodged the first one, jumping back, but a hand came behind her, slamming her to a lacrima,

"Kyaa!" Hanara smashed into the larcima, leaving a screen of dust.

"Hanara!" Natsu shouted, not knowing a hand coming at him as well, as he got slammed into a lacrima as well, "Gyuah!"

There was a big screen of dust surrounding both Hanara and Natsu, giving a chance for Kyouta, who was standing up now, to attack.

"Dark magic, black bombs!" Kyouta said as several bombs surrounded the screens of dust and exploded,

"Ack!" Hanara moaned.

"Gyuah!" Natsu also moaned.

"Haha, weaklings like you shouldn't even be here!" Kyouta shouted evilly laughing.

The dust cleared, showing Hanara having several little scratches on her as well as Natsu, but both were not severely injured.

Natsu chuckled punching the ground hard, which Kyouta noticed, "Oi, Hanara,"

"What?" Hanara asked looking at him, standing up.

"Why don't we do what I did with the Tower of Paradise?" Natsu suggested kneeling down and punching the ground harder.

"And that is?" Hanara asked.

"Destroying the lacrima, and letting out all the magic," Natsu grinned devilishly.

"Eh?" Kyouta looked at Natsu with a evil smile.

"You heard me you dumbass," Natsu glared.

"Ha! You think that will work! Look Jellal was one thing, he was so stupid! You thing destroying this will do something? The leftover lacrima was just a little boost of magic! If you keep destroying it, the more magic I will have to use from the council, and soon they will die! So keep doing what you're doing! You're helping me murder the council!" Kyouta laughed.

"Tch," Natsu said, "You just ruined my smart plan!"

"Ugh, shut up. That wasn't smart at all!" Hanara face-palmed.

"Shut up! We need to defeat Kyouta!" Natsu said yelling at Hanara.

"Exactly, so quit thinking of stupid things!" Hanara yelled back.

Suddednly, two hands formed from the ground and smashed Natsu and Hanara to larcimas.

"Ha! You shouldn't argue in front of a battle you know!" Kyouta shouted he's gone crazy.

The dust cleared showing Natsu already standing up and Hanara wiping her mouth,

"It's not cool to interrupt a chat you know!" Hanara yelled.

Hanara charged at Kyouta, her legs on fire for support, and threw punches and kicks at him which Kyouta easily dodged,

"Dark magic, explosion!" Kyouta chanted.

Kyouta created a big explosion around him, the dust cleared, showing Hanara was gone, then, someone approached him from behind,

"Karyu no tekken!" Hanara shouted.

Hanara hit him hard on the back, sending him in air, then, Natsu jumped above him,

"Karyu no hoko!" Natsu shouted.

Kyouta was slammed hardly into the ground and dragged all the way to a larcima that shattered after the impact.

All the fragments of lacrima went flying into all directions, making Natsu and Hanara hard to see.

After all the fragments landed on the ground, Natsu and Hanara saw Kyouta slowly standing up, blood dripping on the floor, his blood.

"Tch," Kyouta smirked.

His upper right forehead was injured with a big patching a blood dripping down his right eye. His black shirt was torn on the back and hard burnt marks on it.

"Haha, you two did some damage there, as expected of Salamander," Kyouta grinned evilly, "And of course, the daughter of Claudia,"

And that sentence made Hanara's eyes widen as well as Natsu. Hanara begin to tremble a little bit, but looked up to Kyouta with a nervous glare,

"Ho-how do you know her?" Hanara asked.

"Eh? How do I know her?" Kyouta smirked and then chuckled, "She was pretty naïve, to do something like that,"

"Answer me!" Hanara shouted.

"Do I need to even say anything! Take a good look at me, not that it would matter," Kyouta chuckled, "You may have seen me calling myself the 'dark servant'"

Hanara's eyes widened even more and let out a gasp, and this gave a chance for Kyouta to attack,

"You're open!" Kyouta shouted, "Dark magic, devil's sword!"

A narrow dagger appeared and hit Hanara at the side of her stomach, making a big cut and causing blood to drip on the floor.

"Kyaa!" Hanara shouted falling to her knees.

Her hand covered the cut, but blood still bled through, Hanara slowly lifted her head up to face Kyouta, tears forming from her eyes.

"You…you…" Hanara trembled, a tear coming down her cheek.

"Ha! That's right! I did it! I let you suffer, but now, I will complete what I was told, goodbye," Kyouta glared.

Just when Kyouta was about to cast a spell, Natsu punched him in the face, hard. It threw him back.

"Oh?" Kyouta said looking at Natsu.

Natsu's body was covered in flames, and he was giving a mean glare, clenching his fists.

"You betrayed Lucy…" Natsu began to mumble, "You betrayed the one I love…you made my sister cry…and…and YOU MADE IGNEEL SAD! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! KYOUTA~!"

Natsu charged towards Kyouta, who didn't expect it, and Natsu was able to throw several punches at him,

"Karyu no Yokugeki!"

Natsu throw Kyouta air born, and charged up to him again, still angry with rage,

"Karyu no tekken! Enchu! Kagitsume! Hoko!" Natsu shouted sending several attacks at Kyouta.

"Gyauh~!" Kyouta shouted falling towards the ground, but Natsu still went after him, his anger growing,

"Guren Karyu Ken!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu sent several punches at Kyouta, without a pause, and Kyouta hitting the ground, making a gigantic hole.

Natsu landed on his feet, panting as he fell to his knees and Hanara saw him and smiled,

"You've grown strong…ah!" Hanara's wound was still bleeding, but everything was over, right? "No, it can't be,"

And Hanara was right, out of all the dust Kyouta was still standing, covered with blood and burnt marks head to toe, and he was angry, he began to chant.,

"O devil give me strength, lend me power and let it rain, darkness will cover the sky, light will cry, your bloody past, will lead you to your death," Kyouta began to say.

"Shit," Natsu was almost out of magic, and he had some minor cuts, but it was mostly his magic, he couldn't stand up completely.

"Wait, that…" Hanara began to think and her eyes widened, remembering the spell from a book, "Tch, move!"

Hanara slowly tried to move, but Kyouta kept chanting, his aim at Natsu.

"Happiness will fall, sorrow will prevail, let your grave be your last place for you to hide, this is a punishment you cannot put aside," Kyouta said angryily.

"Move Natsu!" Natsu thought to himself trying to stand up.

"Cursed magic-" Kyouta was about to say.

"No!" Hanara shouted and quickly ran in front of Natsu, guarding him.

"I will never let you murder one of the ones I love ever again," Hanara shouted, "EVER AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE tell me how I did with the action! I need to improve! Thanks! –Misstory5120<strong>


	19. Hanara's resolve the final blow

**Konnichi wa minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! I'm glad to hear that I did well on the action from you, thank you! Here comes the next chappy! Enjoy!**

**ShiningStellar- Hm…you can find out soon! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story! ;)**

**DW64- Thank you! Will Hana sacrifice herself? Find out here! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Lucy is still unconscious, thought everyone knew but ya. Ah, you catch on fast! You'll find out soon! ;)**

**Chocopipe- Thanks, and yes! I wish Natsu had a sister in the manga, it would be awesome don't you think! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Yay! Glad you like her cause I do too! ;)**

_Recap:_

"_Cursed magic-" Kyouta was about to say._

"_No!" Hanara shouted and quickly ran in front of Natsu, guarding him._

"_I will never let you murder one of the ones I love ever again," Hanara shouted, "EVER AGAIN!"_

* * *

><p>"Han...Hanara! What are you doing!" Natsu asked Hanara and was trying to move her.<p>

"Stand back Natsu!" Hanara shouted back, "Yo..you know what he has done, this is my resolve! I will repay my sins for not being strong enough to…to protect her!"

"…But-" Natsu was about to say.

"No! Just please," Hanara turned her head to face him with tears in her eyes, "Think of it as something you can let me do for letting them take me,"

Natsu's eyes widened, and he stepped back gritting his teeth,

"Ha! What a scene, but what will you do now! Cursed magic, dark universe!" Kyouta shouted.

A big sphere of purple began to form, bigger than Jupiter, stronger then Etherion, it fired at Hanara and Natsu had to clench his fist to stop himself from moving to protect her.

"Hanara watch ou-! Wait, Hanara, don't!" Natsu said thinking of what she was going to do.

The curse was shooting towards Hanara, who had a determined face; she pushed her arm through the magic, blood spilling at of the cuts that was already forming on her arm.

She opened her mouth, and the magic was going inside her, she was eating it. It wasn't fire, nothing close to it, she was eating the cursed magic.

"Oh? You're going to use your special ability? Like that would work! This magic will tear your body into shreds before you can even repel!" Kyouta laughed.

"Tch.." Hanara was still eating the spell, eyes will determined, but cuts were already slashing her body, and blood was already dripping to the floor.

"Hanara!" Natsu shouted, "Don't die!"

Ten, twenty, fifty, all over her arm, legs, torso, face. The magic was half eaten, sixty, some cuts would be bigger than others, some small, but all spilling her blood.

"You're a goner!" Kyouta shouted looking at the wasted body.

All the magic almost gone. Seventy-five, Hanara was starting to loose consciousness, blood dripping from her mouth, a nose bleed as well,

"N..not yet…" Hanara thought, her legs already stubbly from all the blood loss.

It was gone, Hanara ate all the magic, and was still alive, and this made Kyouta stunned.

"Wh..what!" Kyouta shouted.

Hanara lifter her head up high, trying not to fall, magic coming out from her mouth, and then she repelled the attack,

"Repel!" Hanara shouted, and Dark Universe was shot back at Kyouta, which Kyouta didn't expect.

"Gyuah~!" Kyouta moaned in the attack.

Several lacrimas were destroyed, and there was a big, long hole. After the dust cleared, Kyouta wasn't seen anywhere, he was dead in the pile of shattered lacrimas.

Natsu was stunned, and for once, admitted that his sister was stronger, only for a second. He forgot about her special ability, unlike Natsu, Hanara could eat any spell and repel the attack back at the enemy. Only cost was depending on how strong the attack was, it could injure her body.

Natsu broke from his thoughts once he saw Hanara fall into her puddle of blood and immediately ran up to her,

"Hanara!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu fell to his knees and held Hanara low to the ground, his hands already becoming bloody,

"Hah hah hah…Nat…su," Hanara said forcefully, panting and her breathing becoming uneven.

"Hang in there! Please!" Natsu begged, then he heard someone, a girl, shout,

"Natsu-san~!" it came from the sky, and Natsu looked up.

"Wendy!" Natsu sighed with relief as he saw the healing sky dragon slayer mage come towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Once I came back from the mission, Erza said you might need help!" Wendy said now in front of him on her knees.

"Aye!" Happy said behind Wendy.

"Hope we weren't too late," Charle said worriedly looking at Hanara.

"Happy! Charle!" Natsu grinned happily, "Just in time! Please heal Hanara, Wendy!" Natsu asked now with a serious and worried look.

"Right!" Wendy said looking at Hanara and healing her, "She's really injured, what happened?"

"She ate Kyouta's cursed magic," Natsu explained simply.

"Ate?" Charle asked catching on quickly, "She's a dragon slayer?"

"What!" Happy gaped.

"A dragon slayer like us?" Wendy also asked.

"Yup! She's really strong, she's a fire dragon slayer of course!" Natsu faintly grinned.

"Fire! Just like you!" Happy pointed out.

"Well ya," Natsu said simply, "She's my sis,"

"WHAT! SISTER!" the three said in unison.

"Ya," Natsu answered plainly.

"Well, she is going to live," Wendy sighed in relief that she came, "But she is going to be in really bad shape,"

"Thanks a lot Wendy," Natsu thanked glad that his sis will live.

"Th..thanks Wendy," Hanara also said now knowing everyone.

"You were awake?" Happy said staring at her.

Hanara chuckled a sore one, "Yup!"

Suddenly, the five people hear a sound, coming from the shattered lacrima where Kyouta was buried in. They hear a burst, there stands a bloody and angry man,

"Damn you Hanara!" Kyouta shouted as high as he could, blood coming out from his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widen, Hanara gives a 'damn' look, hoping that she defeated him, but puts that aside and turns to her brother with a calm look,

"O..onii-chan," she mutters.

"What?" Natsu asked turning his eyes towards Hanara and then gets shaky, "Wait, don't cry!"

And he literally meant it, because Hanara was still injured, and she was crying blood. Her eyes bleeding and Wendy immediately noticed and worked harder to heal her,

"Don't cry! You're crying out blood dummy!" Natsu said using his thumb to wipe her 'tears' away.

Hanara slowly moved her arm and caressed Natsu's hand on her cheek, crying harder,

"I..I'm still not strong enough…hic…but you are. Please…please defeat the man who took away my one moment of happiness..hic…please!" Hanara begged.

"…" Natsu eye's widened at that sentence, _one moment of happiness,_ only one has her sister ever been completely happy, and now that he thought of it, it was true, "Don't worry I will!"

Natsu leaned closed to Hanara's face,

"Na-" Hanara was about to ask but Natsu had already knocked her out by bumping her forehead lightly, and that showed Natsu just how injured she was.

"Oh?" Kyouta commented, "You just knocked out your only hope you know,"

Natsu stood up, his body covered in flames, shaking his fist in fury, veins popping from his forehead, and he gave the meanest glare he could give.

"I…will pay you back for what you have done, taking away Lucy, betraying her, taking away Hanara's happiness…as well as Igneel! I will defeat you Kyouta~!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Kyouta.

Kyouta grinned, Natsu was unaware of his magical power increasing, Natsu's fist was ready to hit,

"Karyu no tekken!" Natsu shouted in rage.

Kyouta stood there, waiting for his attack. When it was about to hit him, he merely blocked with his hand and dispersed the flames by his magic, and Natsu gave a confused look,

"What the-" Natsu murmured in confusion.

"Zeref is granting me power! He wants me to kill you all! I will fulfill your wish Zeref!" Kyouta shouted happily in a crazy way.

"What are you yapping about b*tch?" Natsu raised an eyebrow with anger.

"You're weak! You magic power is still low! An empty stomach won't get you anywhere!" Kyouta shouted.

Kyouta grabbed Natsu's hand and threw Natsu behind him with ease. Natsu hit a block of lacrima which shattered,

"Gyuah!" Natsu moaned in pain.

"Zeref's magic, devil's grasp!" Kyouta chanted.

Kyouta stuck at his arm which extended into a purple colored arm and grabbed Natsu, who was still recovering, in the gut hard against another lacrima, causing him to spit out blood,

"Ack!" Natsu moaned again and his head went down.

"Ha!" Kyouta laughed as he dragged Natsu with his grasp into the air and slammed him into the ground.

When the dust cleared, Natsu was on his knees trying to get up, panting He had a pissed of face, with scratches and bruises all over him as will as a big but on the torso,

"Damn you…" Natsu said his magic power slightly growing, "Karyu no hoko!".

Kyouta grinned, before it could hit him, he shot his magic,

"Dark magic, speed bullet!" Kyouta chanted.

A fast sphere made it look like an oval, and it shot straight through Natsu's roar and hit him in the mouth,

"Gah!" Natsu moaned and he as sent back again.

"Weakling!" Kyouta commented.

Natsu got slammed into a lacrima and the shattered pieces made it hard to see. After a few seconds, it cleared and Natsu was trying to stop the smoke coming from his mouth,

"Gah hahahaha! What's with you Zeref people shooting peoples in the mouth! It could leave a mark dammit!" Natsu shouted with fire coming out of his mouth.

"A mark?" Charle questioned.

"He's been shot before and still has a tongue?" Wendy was astonished.

"Hey, if he did, I wish his tongue would come off, may stop him for chattering and yelling for a fight," Charle joked.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Shut up and stay down you hopeless dragon slayer!" Kyouiuta laughed, "Dark magic, static shock!"

Suddenly, lightening began electrocuting Natsu as he was being zapped,

"AHhhhhhhh!" Natsu moaned.

"Speed bullet! Void! Devil's grasp! Strikes of darkness! Black bombs!" Kyouta kept on shouting his spells at Natsu.

"Gyuah~!" Natsu screamed.

Meanwhile, Wendy was healing Hanara. Hanara's eyes fluttered open, seeing a blob of pink being attack by that man,

"Onii….chan," Hanara thought.

She lifted up her right middle finger slightly….

Back to the battle, Kyouta was about to cast another spell on the falling and injured Natsu,

"Dark magic-" Kyouta eyes widened, "Gyuah!"

Kyouta was wrapped by wire tightly and securely, he followed the wire, leading to Hanara,

"You….how?" Kyouta gritted his teeth.

"Eh?" Natsu was barely able to see from the attacks, but saw Hanara's eyes open, "H..Hanara…when did you…"

"Ah you're awake?" Wendy and the two eksheeds looked at her worriedly.

"At that time…" Hanara murmured quietly but loud enough to be heard,

"_Karyu no tekken!" Hanara shouted._

_Hanara hit him hard on the back, sending him in air, then, Natsu jumped above him,_

"Whe..when I ..hit you I attached…a wire on you," Hanara said still injured, "Go…Natsu,"

Hanara put her finger on fire, causing the wire to as well. When it reached Kyouta, huge flames emerged as Kyouta was being burnt,

"GYUUUUUUAAAAHHH!" Kyouta shouted.

But after a second, the flames disappeared, and the wires did as well, for Hanara was slowly falling unconscious.

Natsu ate the flames, leaving Kyouta on the ground. Natsu wiped his mouth and grinned at Hanara,

"Thanks sis!" Natsu thanked.

"Hm," Hanara smiled with half opened eyes.

"Hahahahaha," Kyouta panted, "Why did you do that, you could have let me b-" but Kyouta could say no more after looking at the pink-haired mage, his magic power was extrodinary,

"It wasn't meant for you…" Hanara murmered,

"…it was meant for me…" Natsu said.

"…we mages defeat people fair and square…."

"….with our nakama…"

"…Kyouta luster…"

"….you were just…"

"…a side affect…"

"…we…"

"….will…"

"DEFEAT YOU TOGETHER!" Hanara and Natsu both stated.

"Hm.." Wendy nodded as she smiled with Charle and Happy before she went back to healing Hanara, who was now unconscious.

"Ah…ah…" Kyouta trembled.

Kyouta was sure that behind the flaming and powerful Natsu... Igneel and Claudia were behind him…

"Tch….NOOOOOOOOO~!"

Meanwhile, a little away from the battle, at a certain big lacrima, a chained blond mage's eyes slowly opened…..

* * *

><p><strong>Well…let's end it here! If I did it any longer, that would be too long for a normal chapter in this story! Sorry! Next chappy will be longer cause now I have more stuff to write! Please review and maybe a 2 in 1 chappy will come soon! –Misstory5120<strong>


	20. I just wanted to protect you

**Konnicha wa minna! Hope you all enjoyed the next chappy! Here comes the next one, and a little longer than usual I think! Let us pray that after this there will be 100 reviews for a 2 in 1 chappy, and to make me happy! So please review and enjoy!**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Your welcome and yes there goes Lucy! So now what? And maybe it's more interesting because I just make up random names and attack stuff for Kyouta, haha! ;)**

**DW64- Thanks! You'll find out below! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Yes, siblings indeed! I made Hanara and little (by that I mean a lot) more mature and she doesn't go jumping for a fight like a 3 year old, haha! ;)**

_Recap:_

_Kyouta was sure that behind the flaming and powerful Natsu... Igneel and Claudia were behind him…_

"_Tch….NOOOOOOOOO~!" _

_Meanwhile, a little away from the battle, at a certain big lacrima, a chained blond mage's eyes slowly opened….._

* * *

><p>Where am I? I looked around, there were several lacrimas, then I remembered, Kyouta betrayed me.<p>

Where was he? I don't see anyone, wait, I squint my eyes, and from far away I see a big blob of pink punching something brown with something orange and…very powerful, I can feel it from here.

I make it out, Natsu. He's the pink who's punching Kyouta, the brown, with his flame, the very powerful orange. I smile; he came to save me, even though after everything. I'm so stupid; I have to apologize to him, if only he knew my feelings.

….Why Kyouta? Why have you fallen into the darkness?

_Lucy,_

"Kyouta?" I murmur as I look around, but how? He's been beaten by Natsu.

_I have, I am dead, don't worry I can't harm you,_

"How are you speaking to me?" I ask.

_In you mind, in your heart, I'm speaking to you in your mind,_

I grit my teeth, "G..go away, you betrayed me and hurt my family!"

_I know, I'm sorry; I just wanted to protect you,_

"What?" I laughed as if it was obvious, "You're saying you almost put me into a dinner plate to protect me?"

_No, it was a long time ago, before you thought I disappeared,_

My eye's widened, "What do you mean?"

_At that time…_

"_Why are you soo good at throwing snowballs?"_

"_Because,"_

"_Why can't I do the same?"_

"_Don't worry, you will when you get older,"_

"_Hmph," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest._

_Kyouta chuckled and patted her head, "Don't worry alright?"_

_Lucy couldn't help but smile, but then, everything was over,_

"_Hey! Princess Heartphila, what are you doing with one of the poor idiots!" someone said._

"_Ah no!" Lucy turned to see the Heartphilia guards running towards them._

"_Lucy what's wrong?" Kyouta asked touching her shoulder._

"_Kyouta run!" Lucy told him motioning him to run._

"_What?" Kyouta asked with a confused expression._

"_Just go befo-" but they were right in front of them._

"_So… you've been roaming around here Miss Lucy Heartphila," The leader of the guards said with anger, "You're father won't be happy,"_

"_Wait! Let me ex-" Lucy tried to say._

"_Take that boy away! And Lucy Heartphila, you are grounded!" The leader commanded._

"_Yes sir!" The rest of them saluted._

_Half the guards began to take Kyouta away, while he was protesting. And the other half grabbed Lucy away from him,_

"_I can walk myself!" Lucy protested, "Get off of me!" _

_The guards followed her command, and let Lucy go. But one of them still held her shoulder, just in case she would run to see Kyouta._

"_Lucy~!" Kyouta shouted slowly getting farther away._

"_K..kyouta," Lucy cried as the guards took her back._

_Meanwhile, Kyouta was taken to a prison in the village. Where he would be locked in for three days for doing what he has done._

_Kyouta sat there clenching his teeth,_

"_Why can't I be with her? Stupid guards, her father, all snotty rich people deserve to be executed," Kyouta murmured, "Lucy doesn't deserve to be with them, she'll be in danger,"_

"_Ah…so you do have hatred in you,"_

"_Huh?" Kyouta looked up and turned his head this way and that, "Who goes? Show yourself!"_

"_Don't worry; I'm only here to help,"_

"_Help? I said whoever you are to come out and show yourself!" Kyouta said now standing up, although his hands were cuffed so he couldn't defend himself._

"_Here…"_

_On the ground, purple with lines of red began to pop out. It revealed a blob of purple with lines of red and it had one closed eye._

"_Ah…stay back!" Kyouta shouted frightened._

"_Don't worry; my name is Zeref, Kyouta. I can help you protect Lucy,"_

"_Eh?" Kyouta questioned._

"_Just now, you said you wanted to protect Lucy, and that you wanted those rich people executed. That's good Kyouta. Hatred will always prevail, it makes you stronger,"_

"_I…I never said anything about hating them," Kyouta answered quietly._

"_Don't be afraid…let me help you!"_

_Zeref's eye opened widely, as he charged at Kyouta._

"_W…wai-" Kyouta shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"_

_Meanwhile, the guards of the prison heard the scream, and ran up the stairs, to cell 99, Kyouta's cell._

"_Oi! What's wron- what the?" one of the guards spoke._

_A very hated and evil aura surrounded Kyouta, as he looked at them and smiled evilly, _

"_Ha…" _

_And with a simple snap, the cuffs on his hand broke,_

_BOOM!_

_The smoke cleared, revealing Kyouta, the only one standing, drenched in blood,_

'_Kill anyone who gets in you way'_

"_Kill…" Kyouta murmered._

'_I, Zeref will guide you, kill, and let your hatred flow'_

"_Kill, I will kill!"_

_Meanwhile, at Lucy's room. Lucy was lying on her bed with a depressed look, she was grounded._

"_I hope Kyouta is okay," Lucy thought and then smiled, "I'll see tomorrow!"_

_Just before the sun rose, Lucy woke up and quickly got dressed, but quietly. Slowly she tiptoed to her window, careful not to make a sound, and jumped out, landing on the soft green grass._

"_There," Lucy whispered softly, "To Kyouta's house!"_

"_Kyouta! Where are you?"_

_Lucy reached his house and knocked on the door, revealing Kyouta's mom. Lucy didn't notice her pale eyes._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kyouta's mom, where's Kyouta?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my son left last night,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't worry, he'll come back,"_

"_Kyouta! Waaahhhhhhhh!"_

_Lucy sobbed, somehow feeling he wouldn't come back after what happened. But the mom smiled and said,_

"_Don't worry okay?" the mom spoke softly, "Why don't you go back home?"_

"_Hic…hic…o…okay," Lucy wiped her tears and ran back home._

_The mom closed the door, as she stood in her house. Her eyes grey,_

_CRACK!_

_Just like that, the mother got a crack on her face, like a doll, and burst in ashes falling on the ground. For she was already murdered…_

…_by her son…_

What! Kyouta became Zeref's minion? I calmed myself down,

"So..that's what happened?"

_Yes…now Lucy promise you will never forgive me_

What? What's that supposed to mean? I already don't forgive him. After all he has done, even murdering his own mother!

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

_I caused the earthquake Lucy, and purposely made it so that you can't use magic, just in case you would fight back when I captured you,_

My eyes widened. He's not an earth mage though. But wait, yes, he could've cause it, 'dark magic, earthquake' was it? How could he! How could he!

_I just wanted to protect you Lucy, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry Lucy…sorry…_

The chains that held me disappeared and I fell to the ground. I sensed Kyouta leave me mind, I let him, I don't care anymore. He just wanted to protect me? Did he really? But...that doesn't matter anymore either...

Kyouta Luster, I will never forgive you.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Huff..huff…huff…" Natsu was panting as he finished off Kyouta, "It's over,"

"You did it Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered with Charle smiling as well.

"Aye!" the male cat agreed.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned as he was lying down, unable to move.

Natsu looked around the area, and in front of him he saw Lucy sitting on the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, tying to stand up.

Lucy noticed Natsu shouted and saw him on the floor,

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted back and she ran towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Hi..Natsu," Lucy smiled, "Geez you always over do it don't you,"

"Yup!" Natsu replied.

Lucy smiled greater, for she knew they were already best friends again.

"Lucy-san~!" Wendy walked over to her with the two eksheeds.

"Wendy! Happy! Charle! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Erza-san said you might need help. I healed Hanara with my sky magic Natsu!" Wendy explained.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned.

"Hanara? You mean Hana?" Lucy questioned confused.

"Oh, it's Hanara. She's my sister!" Natsu answered plainly.

"EH!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Yup!" Natsu smiled.

"..O..oh," Lucy answered, "I got all jealous for nothing? I'm so stupid!" she thought.

Just then, Hanara woke up, and she was able to stand up a little,

"Ouch!" Hanara said still hurt, "Oh, Lucy!"

"Huh? Hana! I mean Hanara!" Lucy smiled.

"Are you safe?" Hanara asked.

"Yup! I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Lucy said sad.

"Don't worry, we're very close nakama right?" Hanara smiled.

"...Yeah," Lucy answered with a smile.

"Hanara! You alright?" Natsu asked.

"I said yes!" Hanara yelled like Erza which caused Natsu to cower, "But...thank you, for defeating him," Hanara thanked remembering what she said.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned.

"Well, we should head back. Erza-san might be worried!" Wendy smiled.

"AH! Erza! NO~! Let's hurry up! She might kill us!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye! We have to go!" Happy was also frightened.

Lucy chuckled and so did Wendy. Everyone started to leave, when they got down, the council members were already awake and thanked them before taking their leave.

Happy flew Natsu to Fairy Tail and Charle flew Hanara, while Lucy and Wendy walked. While Hanara was riding Charle, she had a sad look,

"Claudia," she thought.

_I remember now, she was the one who renamed you.._

"Huh? Kyouta?" Hanara looked around, but remembered he was dead, "Of course not,"

"Anything wrong?" Charle asked.

"Oh nothing? Thanks for you help!" Hanara smiled.

When they arrived, everyone was worried sick for them. Immediately, Erza and Juvia helped Hanara to the hospital as Happy took Natsu in to treat wounds.

"Lucy are you alright?" Grey asked.

"Yup! And Wendy too!" Lucy smiled.

"Good job Wendy and Charle," Master walked up to them.

"Thank you master!" Wendy replied as Charle nodded.

The next day, Natsu and Hanara got their wounds treated and Natsu was already out of bed jumping like a maniac.

"Calm down Natsu!" Lucy ordered sitting at the bar.

Suddenly, Juvia burst through the doors with a worried look,

"Hanara isn't in the hospital!" Juvia stated.

"EH!" everyone said with worry except for Natsu who had a boring look, but Erza took notice.

"Natsu, do you know where she is?" Erza asked.

"I have an idea of where," Natsu replied slouching on the table.

"Is it an actual good one?" Grey smirked.

"What'd you say ice boy?" Natsu glared.

"I said is it an actual good one flame brain!" Grey smirked.

"Oi! What is this I hear?" Erza gave a dark aura which caused Natsu and Grey to stop.

"..N…nothing!" they both said.

"Aye," Happy replied calmly.

"Natsu!" Erza sternly said, "What are you hiding?"

This caused everyone to turn their attention too Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"In Hanara's records, it says that she was almost taken by horrible doctors to experiment!" Erza stated which caused Natsu to groan.

"Yeah," Natsu answered, "She's probably with roses now,"

"Huh?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Well, after what happened and what she and I found out, yeah, she's probably with roses now," Natsu repeated.

"With Kyouta?" Lucy thought listening to the conversation.

"Natsu, just what happened?" Erza asked.

"…A while back…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Let's stop there! End of chappy 20! Cliffy too! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!- Misstory5120<strong>


	21. Bloody past & the new girl

**Woooohooo! 2 in one chappy coming through! I reached 100 reviews! My next aim is 150! Please keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**I would like to thank Shining Stellar, Twistedheart23, Animegirl13xoxo, Ashley-myth, DeathBySugarCube, Princess Happy, Sayo-chan64, Dartya, Crystilia, Rogue Soul Alchemist, Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants, Oharu Chicken, BlueeMoon, Sovereign64, and Chocopipe for helping me reach this far and get 100 reviews!**

**Special thanks to Ashley-myth for being my 100 reviewer! Thanks Ashley! Thanks to EVERYONE! I hope you will keep reading! Now this 11 year old is happy! So here comes an EXTRA LONG 2 in 1 chappy up your alley!**

**Sovereign64- Well Natsu is gonna make us go back in time! Haha, you'll know what I mean below. Hanara is with roses, teehee. ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! I'm happy you love it! ;)**

**Shining Steller- Awww, your welcome (sense my sarcasm). Sorry it was rushed to you, but now I can improve so thank you! Yes, Lisanna is still on the loose, which begins this final arc! Can you guess what it is (hint: in the summary)? Hm...I guess I'll miss Kyouta…but not really teehee. ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Hm…I'm guessing you got lost in the 'she's with roses' part? Or with Erza saying she was almost taken by evil doctors? Well, doesn't matter because you'll find out below! Kyouta is still evil, I agree! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Your welcome! Your story is interesting! Thanks for being my 100th reviewer! Hanara is with roses...teehee. ;)**

_Recap:_

"_Natsu, just what happened?" Erza asked._

"…_A while back…"_

* * *

><p>"Go away you monster!"<p>

SLAP! KICK! BANG!

"Kyaa! Please stop Mama and Papa!" a pink-haired girl cried.

"Never! We won't stop until you disappear from us!"

Another kick to the stomach, slap to the face. And then the father threw the frail little 2 year old girl to the cold wall.

"Ahhh!" the girl moaned with bruises all over and blood spilling down her back.

Then the parents leave the room and go to sleep, not caring about their own daughter. Too oblivious to see the tears on her face. But the pink haired boy who is 4 years old sees it as he was watching the whole time.

He immediately runs up to her after the parents leave, he get the first aid kit on the shelf and treats his younger sister.

"O..onii-chan…hic…why don't they want me?" the little girl asks quietly shaking.

The boy hugs her tightly and pats her back gently, wishing he could so something to stop this abuse, he wanted to fight them (he always wants to fight everyone, geez).

"Hana…"

And then the next day, the same abuse happens. The mother and father screaming at Hana, and the boy not being able to do anything but watch until it ends.

But this time…the parents wanted no more.

The father grabs a knife and walks over to the girl who is trembling with hands on her head and tears on her face. I cut on her cheek and bruises all over.

"Hana! You're a flower that wilts! You will never bloom! You only bring despair! You're a horrible child! Disappear!"

And just when the father was about to stab her straight in the heart, the boy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a metal bat, ran towards his father, jumped as high as he could, and hit the man in the head, causing him to drop the knife and go unconscious.

"Natsu! How could you!" the mother yelled running to his husband.

Natsu ignored her, ran up to his little sister who was still crying, picked her up and held her bridal style. He immediately ran, he kept running, out the door, out the backyard. He could hear shouts coming from the house,

"Get back here!"

"You two b*tches need to be punished!"

Natsu ignored his so called parents and just kept running. Three hours past, and he still kept running, even if his legs were tired.

"Onii-chan, stop it!" Hana commanded seeing his legs very shaky even though she was in a fairly worse state, although the blood and the cuts closed. Only the bruises a broken wrist remained.

"I fine!" Natsu stated panting.

"No you're not!"

"Ya!"

"No!"

"Y-"

Natsu knocked into a tree and Hana smiled. For a 2 year old, she was smart….well….smart enough to trick her brother, but she didn't call herself smart for that. Her theory was even a baby could fool her onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, we can rest here," Hana suggested to Natsu who was cursing to himself for falling for that with a big lump on his head.

Hana was thrown off of Natsu after the impact of the tree, so Hana tried to crawl back next to him, unable to stand. Although, her broken wrist made her wince in pain and fall,

"Hyaa!" Hana moaned at her left wrist.

"Hana!" Natsu walked over to her and saw her wrist.

Natsu tore off a piece of his black shirt and wrapped around Hana's wrist.

"Arigato onii-chan," Hana smiled.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned, "Let's rest. We can look for animals and fight and get foooooooood!"

"Ugh, onii-chan needs to work on his manners and his strive to fight someone! And its hunt for animals not look for them," Hana corrected.

"Eh?" Natsu stared at her with a confused face, "Punt?"

"Sigh, seriously learn the alphabet," Hana said.

"I no the alphabet! Eh…..A…H….N….Z…Y….Z!" Natsu grinned.

"Haha," Hana faked laughed as her face saddened, "Natsu…why am I horrible? I brought despair to you and everyone,"

"Eh?" Natsu asked looked at her confused.

"Why? Why is it that I'm a bad child?" Hana began to cry.

Natsu walked up to her and grinned his same old toothy grin,

"Don't worry! You're a wonderful sister Hana!" Natsu grinned.

"…" Hana stared at her onii-chan and then smiled wiping her tears away, "Ya!"

"But not as good as me!" Natsu smirked with arms behind his head.

Hana laughed as Natsu and her joked around, but then they heard someone…no, a group of people coming.

"Oi! Who's there, come out and fight me!" Natsu grinned grabbing a stick.

"Ah~, so we have a little boy it seems," a voice said, it seemed like a man.

"Hey! Come out already!" Hana shouted.

"A girl as well! She'll be perfect for our experiment!" a different voice said with happiness.

Out of the dark shadows, 3 people appeared, wearing white clothes and an evil grin on their faces. They were evil doctors who used people for their own will.

"Come with us little girl," a man said.

"Eh?" Hana took a step back.

But two doctors already ran towards her and grabbed her, holding her under the shoulder.

"Oi let her go!" Natsu jumped towards him ready to hit him with a stick but the third man slapped him to a trees.

"Let's go," the man who slapped Natsu ordered, and they began to walk back into the dark shadows.

"ONNIIIII-CHANNNN~!" Hana shouted trying to reach her hand out.

"HANA!" Natsu shouted with a red mark on his face.

The two siblings held hands, but the people kept walking and Hana got farther away,

Hana's hand sliding off of Natsu's until only their finger palms kept them together,

"NO!" Natsu shouted.

"NOO! Onii-chan, don't let me go! Please~!" Hana shouted sobbing her eyes into red circles.

But, the people kept walking, into the dark shadows, complete darkness, and they broke apart, and Hana faded into the darkness,

"NOOOO~!" Hana shouted until her voice was gone.

"…Hana…" Natsu whispered on his knees, crying, "HANA~!"

Meanwhile, the two people holding Hana were walking behind the third person. Hana kept kicking her legs and moving her body in protest,

"Let me go! Take me to onii-chan!" Hana kept shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up you stupid girl! You're very noisy for a 2 year old!" one man shouted.

"Take me back~!" Hana argued once more, "Hyaa!"

One man who held her slapped her, it hurt just like when she was getting beaten. Hana remembered the pain from then, and grit her teeth,

"Shut up idiot! You're horrible! We're saving you by killing you when we arrive at our place! No one wants you!" the man who slapped her shouted.

Hana's eyes widened, and the memories began to appear again,

"_No one wants you!"_

_Who am I?_

"_Go away you monster!"_

"_You're a flower that wilts! You will never bloom!"_

_Who am I?_

"_You're a wonderful sister Hana!"_

_Who am I!_

"HYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!" Hana screamed.

Suddenly, a great burst of magic power appeared which cause the two men holding her to let go,

"What's going on!" the man in front of the group yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE~!" Hana shouted.

Hana fell down, her knees on the ground as her tears flew around her from the wind increasing because of her magic. It grew stronger, and when the three men approached her, she screamed more,

"STAAAAAAAAAAAY AWWAAAAAAAAY!" Hana shouted louder as it echoed through the sky.

The three men went flying towards trees as the knocked unconscious, soon Hana calmed down and panted.

Hana noticed that here wrist was healed, for it was moving when she fell, but she kept the cloth Natsu wrapped around her wrist on, I simple memo until they met again. Hana was about to get back up and run to her brother until she found the area getting darker, someone was behind her, and it was big,

"You have a good amount of magical power there, though your skills are lacking," someone said.

Hana trembled, it sounded like a woman, but a giant maybe? It was huge, she slowly turned her head, and jumped back frightened, a dragon. It had big wings, auburn scales, and flames surrounded her short legs.

"Kyaaa~!" Hana screamed, "Don't eat me!"

"I don't eat human, I eat fire," the dragon said simply, "My name is Claudia, and I'm a fire dragon,"

"EH!" Hana shouted in amazement, now calmed down, "D..dragons exist!"

"Yes, we have dragon magic, I can train you to control and use your magic," Claudia suggested.

"Me?" Hana asked, "ME!"

"Yes, now come, I can see that you've been abused," Claudia said making Hana's face sadden, "Don't worry, I'll be your new parent, and make you happy,"

"…" Hana stood up wiping her red eyes, "Okay," she said with a determined face.

Claudia smiled, "What's your name?"

"Hana,"

"Alright then, I'm your knew parent, so your name is now Hana Dragneel," Claudia smiled.

"Dragneel," Hana smiled happily, "I'm a dragon,"

Claudia smiled even more as the two walked to Claudia's training grounds, after a few minutes, Hana frowned remembering what she said when she first saw Claudia,

'Great Hana, you just gave Claudia the impression of your onii-chan,' Hana thought, but then smiled again, 'I hope we meet again soon,'

Hm…so what's Natsu doing right now? Let's see….

"Waaaahhhhh! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! I don't taste goooooood!" he says (oh boy).

"Geez, you're noisy…and dumb. Do you even know the alphabet?" someone…no….something said it.

It was a big dragon. It had dull, red scales, big wings, and the ground beneath him was burnt from the fire on his legs.

"I no the alphabet! It's….uh….A….T….V….U….Y….N….H…and Z! And I ain't stupid!" the pink-haired boy said.

"I don't eat human! I eat fire, my name is Igneel, I'm a fire dragon (I hope I got his character right, sorry if I didn't)" Igneel explained, "What is your name?"

"I ain't telling ya! Fight me if you wanna no!" Natsu smirked getting in his battle stance with a stick.

"Sigh, are these really how humans behave?" Igneel murmured but then smirked, "Ah, you have excellent spirit there! Come! I will teach you everything you need to know to defend yourself!"

"Ex…celent?" Natsu tilted his head, but then grinned, "Yeah! I'm gonna learn how to fight! Come on Igil!"

Natsu started stomping forward followed by Igneel who sighed, seeing how fast he said yes,

'Yup, he is definitely stupid…but he has a pure heart' Igneel thought.

And so, Hana and Natsu began their training. Hana's training was simply at a green grassy plain with a water fall. Her first lesson was to be able to concentrate and summon her magic without going crazy, and she succeeded only once.

As for Natsu, his first lesson was to be able to actually concentrate and be calm and not go crazy, which was torture for Natsu (if you know what I mean). Although, it was needed in order to touch flames and not get burnt. Unfortunately, and expectedly, he failed, completely.

When it was evening, Natsu slept in Igneel's cave, using Igneel's wing as a blanket. Suddenly, while Igneel and Natsu were sleeping, a dragon came in front of the cave. Igneel opened an eye and saw who it was,

"What is it annoying love?" Igneel whispered.

"Shut it, those two words don't go together," Claudia corrected.

"Whatever," Igneel snorted.

"I see that you've found a boy to care for, how nice," Claudia joked.

"Shut up, this boy has a pure spirit, he can become very strong," Igneel commented.

"Maybe, I also found a girl to care for. She was been abused, so I'm hoping I can help her. Her magical power is extraordinary though," Claudia explained.

"Ah," Igneel said.

"Mhhm…" Natsu tossed and turned under Igneel's wing with drool on his face.

"Oi! Don't go drooling on my wing!" Igneel whispered as Claudia chuckled.

"Mhm…Hana…be….sa…fe," Natsu murmured in his sleep.

'Hana?' Claudia thought as her eyes widened, 'She was lost? Perhaps….they ran away?'

Igneel noticed Claudia zooming out and gave a confused expression,

"Claudia, what are you thinking?" Igneel asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing, I better go now," Claudia said flying back.

"Yeah right I know you," Igneel smirked, "What were you thinking?"

"Can't tell you! You know what I say!" Claudia said back to him as she disappeared into the dark sky.

"Tch, always let fate take its course," Igneel whispered as that was what Claudia was always say.

* * *

><p><strong>3 YEARS LATER<strong>

"I'm finally getting used to this good smelling thing Igneel!" Natsu jumped happily, now 7 years old.

"Good good, so then what can you smell that's different from everything else?" Igneel asked, testing Natsu's abilities.

"Hm…sniff sniff….blood….a bird got killed," Natsu said sadly.

"Yes, good job, that was about 1 mile away from here," Igneel nodded.

"Ya!" Natsu jumped then froze and he sniffed the air, and smiled as he ran forward, "A rose!"

"Natsu!" Igneel yell angrily following him, "What are you doing?"

Igneel saw Natsu crouching down on the ground, picking out a red rose and grinned,

"I'll keep this," Natsu happily said quietly.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Igneel asked curious.

"I lost Hana 3 years ago," Natsu frowned, "So I'll keep this and give it to her when I find her! She luvs roses! Her name means flowa (flower) too!"

Igneel then remembered that night 3 years ago, now understanding who Hana was,

"I see then, let's put it in our home," Igneel smiled.

"Ya!" Natsu grinned following Igneel.

Meanwhile, in the grassy plains, a 5 year old girl rubbed her stomach,

"There Claudia! I'm getting used to eating fire now!" Hana smiled.

"Good job, you can rest now," Claudia said.

"Okay…" Hana then saw something and smiled as she ran up to it.

Claudia noticed and walked up to her, when she caught up, Claudia saw Hana looking at a red rose,

"…My favorite flower," Hana said calmly.

Although, Hana's expression was…calm. More like, she was sad, but happy. Of course she was sad, even after 3 years; she still remembered what her parents said,

_A flower that will wilt and never bloom!_

That line kept ringing inside her, thus Hana was sad. But she had a smile since red roses were barely seen. Although, Claudia saw through her and she frowned, but simply left Hana alone.

Then, 6 months later, 'he' came…

"Hey Igneel! Look!" Natsu shouted looking at his rose.

"What is it Natsu? I'm trying to sleep!" Igneel walked over.

"My rose suddenly wilted!" Natsu sadly said, "It was for Hana…"

"…" Igneel stared at the rose.

Yes, the rose has turned brown very quickly, it was perfectly fine yesterday. Was it a sign? Igneel kept thinking about it, until he sensed power, decreasing, almost dying, it was his wife's, Claudia's,

'Claudia!' Igneel thought turning his head as Natsu looked at his father curiously.

"Eh?" Natsu wandered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, when a little girl was training with her magic, and a dragon closely watching her, a dark aura was approaching. It was so strong that even a 5 year old could sense it, and she did, she trembled whispering,<p>

"C…claudia, what is that?" Hana trembled clutching to the grass.

"…" Claudia said nothing as she sternly stared at the direction the aura was coming from.

"Oh? A little girl? Too bad it has to go, goodbye," the aura simply said as it aimed an attack at the girl, "Black magic, Jupiter!"

"No!" Claudia shouted as she flew quickly in front of Hana, taking the hit, leaving some scratches.

Claudia panted as the thing showed itself to the light, it was dark indeed, but just a boy. On the other hand, Hana's eyes widened as she saw the sight, and trembled, tears falling,

"Claudia!" Hana shouted worriedly.

"I won't let you take away my daughter!" An auburn dragon shouted at a dark, evil looking boy, about 7 years old.

"Go ahead! Killing a dragon and a child…hehehe, Lucy won't need to be harmed anymore! I will show this to Zeref, and he will be happy! He will grant me power to protect Lucy!" the boy shouted.

"Claudia! Move back! I can defeat him! You've taught me dragon sla-" a pink-haired girl was about to shout.

"Don't worry Hana, I will protect you, you don't have to be sad anymore," Claudia smiled as she stood in front of Hana.

"Hahaha….HAHAHAHAHA! You can't defeat me! I'm the dark servant of Zeref the, the great black mage!" the boy shouted.

"You can't defeat a dragon," Claudia said proudly.

"Oh? Really? I'll bet on that…" the boy laughed, "Here comes a powerful spell, ironically, the name has the word dragon in it!"

"Wait! Don't!" Hana shouted.

"Stay back Hana!" Claudia yelled.

"But…" Hana then noticed Claudia's face…a smile? Why?

"Black magic," the sky around them became black as the boy chanted, "Dragon's curse!"

At first, nothing happened, but then Claudia noticed a mark on her body, it looked like a dragon. A long, skinny one with long fangs, then, suddenly, a big, purple sword his that mark, which included part of the heart, and the drops of blood, landing on Hana's face, mixing with her tears,

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hana shouted in red tears as she ran to her mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, during Natsu's training of being able to destroy a gigantic rock with one blow,<p>

"I did it Igneel! I did it!" Natsu jumped and cheered as he destroyed the boulder, but stopped when he noticed the look on Igneel's face.

"Igneel, why are you sad?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing…take a break," Igneel said bluntly as he walked to his cave.

Natsu titled his head,

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Claudia fell down hard to the ground, a big, huge, hole in her chest, making her lie down in her own puddle, no, pool of blood. Meanwhile, the boy, seemed to have disappeared, but Hana didn't care as she grabbed her mother's forearm tightly,<p>

"Don't worry Claudia! I'll treat you! Don't die!" Hana shouted sobbing, "Do..don't die.."

"Pant…pant," Claudia moaned but she knew she had to say something, "H…Hanara,"

Hana wiped her tears as gave a confused look,

"Eh?" Hana said.

"That's…your new…name…Hanara….Blossom…Dragneel," Claudia whispered.

Hana started crying again, but she didn't know why,

"W..why?" Hana murmered.

"I…told…you…I would make…cough…you happy….erase…all your sad…memories…that starts by…changing your…name," Claudia coughed, "…the…rest…is up…to…you…cough cough cough! Ugh…"

Claudia slowly began to close her eyes, spilling out the last bit of blood. Hana noticed this and started to scream,

"Noooooooooo!" Hana shouted.

Claudia took a last look at her daughter as she died with a smile, her last words in her mind…

_Hana…no…Hanara…you name is based on you. I learned that Hana mean flower, but your favorite flower is a rose, which is Bara. Combining those two makes Hanara._

"Nooo! Claudia~!"

_Your middle name, Blossom, shows that you are bright and kind-hearted. It shows that you are a rose that will bloom…_

"Don't go please!"

_And Dragneel, shows that you were MY daughter, and only mine. Hanara Blossom Dragneel, you will become a beautiful person, with a lovable spirit, I hope I have erased your sadness. You were a wonderful daughter Hanara, this is my gift to you…_

"CLAUDIA!" Hana screamed.

Hana sobbed, but then she saw something reflecting the light in Claudia's hand, she crawled to it, her knees becoming bloody, and grabbed the object. It was a gold pin, engraved with a beautiful rose. Hana's eyes widened, knowing it was for her, she held it to her heart, more tears forming in her eyes,

'Dark….servant, he's the one,' Hana thought as she started to sob.

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

* * *

><p>It was sunset, the sky a beautiful red and orange, somewhere in Magnolia, a plain full of beautiful roses in every color.<p>

A blonde walked behind a tree, watching the sad pink haired girl have her knees to her chest and her head low, so she was here…with roses.

The pink haired girl had small tears in her eyes, for some reason, the memories kept flowing in her head,

_I remember now, she was the one who renamed you.._

_I will make you happy…_

_Hanara Blossom Dragneel…that' s your new name…_

_I will make you forget all your sadness…_

Why wouldn't they stop coming why? The pink haired girl held her hands over her head, just like she used too and screamed, wanting the world to stop…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" her shout echoed through the sky.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore; her nakama crying made her cry. She took a step back, and then she started running to her apartment.

She burst thought the door, he wasn't here, good. She grabbed a paper and quill and started writing with the quill in her mouth…

_Dear Mama,_

_ Lots of things happened. I don't hate the snow anymore, because…he was evil. Now I hate him, because he caused my friend to cry…really hard. You probably don't understand do you Mama? You see, Kyouta was possessed by Zeref, and he became evil. He killed my nakama's dragon! Her parent! Mama, I just saw her crying in a rose field, now I can't stop being depressed. _

_ You know Mama, I think I know why people don't like to cry. Because once you start crying, there's some much more to cry about. Once you start crying, you can't stop because you want to cry about other stuff. Mama…_

…_was this all my fault?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this was rushed, but hey, this is only one chappy so far and already 13 pages! Told you this 2 in 1 was a long one, ;).**

The next day, Lucy woke up, but not on her bed. Her hair was messy and the quill was still in her mouth with some drool, she shook her head to make things out, oh yeah, she was writing about herself making Hanara cry, how great.

Lucy stretched her arms as she summoned Aries again, and she helped her get dressed and washed up.

Lucy wore a blue skirt with a pink tang top. A green undershirt was underneath and she wore her regular combat boots with her keys on her waist and her hair tied up with a ribbon.

Lucy was about to send Aries back when something shiny caught her eye in the trash can. She walked up to it and saw the bracelet Natsu gave her. Lucy then remembered the argument they had, but they were friends again right?

"Aries, can you put on that bracelet on my wrist?" Lucy asked pointing to the place where it was.

"H..hai," Aries nervously walked up and pick up the bracelet, putting it on Lucy's hand.

"Thanks Aries, you can go back now," Lucy smiled as Aries went away with a poof.

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia to Fairy Tail, hoping to find a certain boy. The doors opened and the first thing that she saw was a pizza, just missing her shoulder and flying out the door,

"Oh great, I came at the wrong time," Lucy sighed.

"Aye!" Happy shouted appearing out of no where.

"Ugh, have I ever told you how tired I was of you?" Lucy face-palmed.

"Aye!" Happy chuckled.

"Shut up," Lucy murmured.

Lucy walked into the guild. The 'dust ball' in front of her suddenly had a head sticking out, Natsu's head. He noticed Lucy and got out of the fight which contained Elfman, Grey, and Gajeel. Juvia was cheering for her Grey.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu said with is grin walking up to Lucy.

"Hi!" Lucy replied, "Listen, remembering that argument, well I'm sorry I yelled at you,"

"Eh? You're still sad about that? Of course we're friends again! Best friends!" Natsu grinned.

"Really?" Lucy lied expecting his reaction (hint: she knows Natsu's IQ: 50), "Yeah! Okay then!"

"Let's go on a m-" Natsu was about to say until a table hit him, "GA!"

"Haha! You call that strong!" Grey smirked.

"Oi! I was talking to Lucy ice brain!" Natsu hissed.

"Well I was getting bored flame brain!" Grey hissed.

"Drooping eyes!"

"Pointy eyes!"

"Stripper perv!"

"You wanna go?" Grey smirked.

"I'm gonna beat the clothes out of you!" Natsu said making no sense.

And then they started to fight, Lucy sighed crouching on the table, but then a pink haired girl sat next to her,

"Oh, hi Hanara!" Lucy smiled.

"Hi Lucy!" Hanara waved, "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that, but I'm doing fine!"

"Great! Well, I'm going to sing a song now!" Hanara sat up leaving Lucy with a confused expression,

"Sing?" Lucy tilted her head.

Although, before Hanara could sing, she had to take care of some business, also known as, Natsu and Grey.

"Oi Grey!" Hanara shouted with an evil aura.

"What!" Grey yelled annoyed, which he shouldn't have done.

"Don't go making fun of onii-chan got it?" Hanara glared.

"H…hai!" Grey huddled in a corner.

"We have a new Erza for you," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Aye!" Happy appeared again.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yelled.

"And Natsu!" Hanara walked over to an angry Natsu.

"What!" Natsu yelled pissed, "Why did you stop my fight huh?"

"Oh no, I was just helping my dense brother who doesn't know a thing!" Hanara yelled back.

"I could've beaten him right now!"

"Oh don't lie! You've been fighting for as long as I can remember. This was only my first try and I already have him huddled in a corner!" Hanara yelled.

"That's cause you're like Erza-" Natsu yelled but…he didn't noticed a dark aura coming from a scarlet.

"What'd you say about me Natsu?" Erza glared.

"N..nothing!" Natsu whimpered hiding behind Lucy who was giving a 'you shouldn't have done that' look.

"Exactly," Hanara murmured walking to the stage, and the room went dark.

"Oh, you're going to sing?" Natsu yelled to Hanara.

"Yeah, haven't done so in a while," Hanara said casually, grabbing a microphone.

"Wait, Hanara sings?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Ya, she writes her own stuff and plays the vilion!" Natsu grinned.

"It's violin!" Hanara corrected, "Minna! I hope you enjoy this song! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was Natsu's sister, but please forget that because who would want to be siblings with a dense idiot?"

"Oi," Natsu murmured giving a glare.

Hanara began to sing, with the stereos on,

_Oh oh oh…_

_We're all alone, in a moving world,_

_You just want everything to stop_

_And where do we go?_

_When we have no where to cry_

_And no home to smile_

_Who can we love?_

_Where can we go?_

_If no one is waiting…_

_We're running down that road_

_Of endless wander_

_The freedom we had_

_Is no longer there_

_So what is so called home?_

_What is so called love?_

_What are these tears?_

_What is fear?_

_We're running towards our dreams_

_Towards our future_

_But we're not alone_

_Cause if we look to our right_

_If we look to our left, and look behind,_

_We will see _

_That we have nakama waiting_

_At our home_

_Where we can cry_

_We can smile_

_And have the freedom to love_

_Fairy Tail_

Everyone was so into the song, that the didn't notice the doors opening in their guild,

_We've all had our shares_

_Of experiencing a rainy day_

_We've all had our days_

_Where we wished that our loved ones could stay_

_We've all had our dreams_

_So what now?_

_After all we've lost?_

_After all of our dark times_

_Is there a place to return to?_

_We're running down that road_

_Of endless wander_

_The freedom we had_

_Is no longer there_

_So what is so called home?_

_What is so called love?_

_What are these tears?_

_What is fear?_

_We're running towards our dreams_

_Towards our future_

_But we're not alone_

_Cause if we look to our right_

_If we look to our left, and look behind,_

_We will see _

_That we have nakama waiting_

_At our home_

_Where we can cry_

_We can smile_

_And have the freedom to love_

_Fairy Tail_

_Oh_

_Fairy Tail_

"WOOHOOOO~!"

"YA!"

Everyone shouted there 'yays' and 'encores' as Hanara bowed and smiled, walking off the stage,

"You still got it Hanara!" Natsu grinned.

"Hanara! Did you really write that?" Lucy asked amazed.

"Ya, I just love Fairy Tail a lot (I actually did come up with that, so sorry if it sucks, only 11 years old people I have no idea how to write a song)!" Hanara smiled.

"Excellent Hanara," Erza nodded.

"Thanks!" Hanara smiled.

Everyone kept clapping for a while until someone broke all the noise,

"That's a very nice song!"

Everyone was silent for that was not a voice they recognized. The guild members turned their heads to the doors and saw a teenage girl waving at them,

"O-hai-o! I would like to join Fairy Tail!"

"Sure," Mirajane smiled as she walked over with the stamp, "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Right here please! White!" the girl pointed to her shin and Mirajane stamped a white Fairy Tail mark.

Everyone grinned and greeted the new member and the drinks went on. The new member sat with Team Natsu, Hanara, Juvia, and Wendy who greeted themselves. Although, Grey and Natsu didn't greet themselves to Erza's or Hanara's expectations, and because of that….stuff happened.

"So what's your name?" Erza asked.

"My name is Faye Tsubaki! Sixteen years old, and I'm a caller mage!" Faye smiled.

"Caller?" Wendy asked confused.

"Oh, well I can summon any animal at my will!" Faye explained.

"Cool!" Lucy commented.

Faye had dark brown hair that came to right above her shoulders. Her bangs were help by a pin shaped like a bird. She had golden eyes and glasses.

Faye wore a pink short-sleeve shirt with a navy blue buttoned vest on top. She wore short black shorts and black ankle boots. Her hands had navy blue gloves on that showed her fingers and thumb. Her outfit was topped off with a brown belt that draped on her hip.

After about an hour, Faye left the guild with Wendy, who would show her to Fairy Hills. Charle and Happy would accompany them (if you watch the OVA's you know why Happy goes there).

Lucy was now at the bar drinking juice her own way. That left Grey, Juvia, and Erza on one table and Natsu at another eating fire chicken. Juvia was fidgeting a lot and giving off a bad expression,

"What's wrong Juvia," Erza asked eating strawberry shortcake.

"J-Juvia…" Juvia stumbled.

"What is it?" Grey asked.

"J…Juvia is having a weird f-feeling," Juvia mumbled.

"Another bad vibe?" Grey asked worriedly.

"Well…Juvia doesn't feel that bad right now," Juvia stumbled.

"When did you feel it?" Erza asked taking a bite of her cake.

"We- well….it…" Juvia whispered.

"It was when?" Grey was getting impatient.

"It…was when..well…um…when…we…were…talking t-to Faye," Juvia finally spit out.

Grey and Erza gave a confused expression. The two exchanged glances, looked at Juvia who was shaky, and nodded a no,

"Faye is a new member Juvia, it's not good to hate someone right when you meet them," Erza said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover,"

"Sorry my beloved Grey-sama!" Juvia became red, "B..but-"

"No buts, Faye is a good person," Grey sighed leaving the guild.

"Sigh, I'm going to go help Faye move in, you should think about what you said Juvia," Erza suggested also taking her leave.

Juvia sat there all red, "G- Grey-sama…" Juvia said sad and depressed that she did something wrong, 'Is it wrong to be worried for my love rival?'

Meanwhile, Natsu was sitting on a bench with a big belly, relaxing with a happy grin,

"That hit the spot!" Natsu grinned.

Natsu then suddenly remembered something, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He looked around the guild and saw Lucy sitting at the bar with Levy, then sat up,

"Oh ya! Lucy!" Natsu shouted running towards her.

"Eh? What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I'll…take me leave. Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved but before she did she whispered in Lucy's ear, 'Confess to him soon,'

Levy walked towards another table with a wink leaving Lucy blushing red, and Natsu with a confused expression,

"Luce do you have a fever?" Natsu asked staring at her which made Lucy redder.

"N..nothing!" Lucy turned away, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Uhhhhhh…." Natsu tried to remember again.

"Don't say you have to tell me something when you don't know what to tell!" Lucy huffed.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu snapped, "Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy twitched her hand slightly before answering,

"Why say that all of a sudden?"

"You're rents coming soon!" Natsu grinned.

"Now?"

"Ya!"

"What about Happy?"

"Well..uh…we can just go ourselves! Happy probably wants to be with Charle!" Natsu blushed a bit, but it was unnoticeable.

"…Sorry, I can't," Lucy turned away.

"Eh? Why?" Natsu whined.

"Because I wanna write my novel!" Lucy lied.

"You can do that later! Come on!" Natsu grinned.

Natsu, although, grabbed her hand, causing Lucy to wince in pain and slap him away,

"Don't do that!" Lucy yelled which cause some guild members to turn their attention to them.

"L-Lucy," Natsu gave a hurt expression.

"Ah…" Lucy just realized what she did, and she sat up and walked out the guild, "G-gomen, I'm going home, I have to write my novel,"

Natsu stood there with a confused and worried look, why did she cry in pain when he touched her? He had to find out for sure, but maybe not now.

The next day, Lucy came to the guild. She searched around, looking for him. She saw Juvia, for some reason, sulking in a corner. She saw Grey and Erza talking to Faye, Wendy with Happy and Charle, but she didn't see Natsu.

Lucy looked more carefully, and saw Natsu sitting at the bar; she sighed and ran up to him,

"Nastu!" Lucy shouted catching Natsu attention.

Natsu turned his face to Lucy, and Lucy was stunned. He looked like an assassin ready to kill someone, he probably has been sulking for some time,

"What?" Natsu said bluntly.

"Ah..well, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," Lucy said seriously.

"And…?" Natsu asked.

"Well….I'm sorry! I can't go on a mission. Y-you see I have to really finish my novel so…maybe another time?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"….Okay!" Natsu grinned for he wasn't the one to hold a grudge on people…well not for Lucy at least.

"Yay! Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

Suddenly, Faye walked up to Natsu and interrupted Lucy and him,

"Hi Natsu!" Faye waved who stood right in front of Lucy.

"Hi Faye! How's Fairy Tail so far?" Natsu grinned.

"Great! Hey, can you give me a tour around Magnolia?" Faye asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Natsu grinned sitting up, "I'll be back Lucy!"

"Yeah, have a good trip Faye!" Lucy waved but Faye ignored her, leaving the guild with Natsu, "Weird," Lucy murmured.

Then the next day,

"Hi Natsu! Thanks for the tour yesterday!" Faye smiled sitting closely next to Natsu.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned.

"Can we get lunch together?" Faye asked kindly.

"Sure!" Natsu nodded as they walked out the guild.

Lucy sat there watching those two; she couldn't help but feel a little lonely, Natsu and her never ate lunch together.

And then the day after that,

Lucy was talking with Levy when she noticed that Natsu wasn't here.

"Hey Levy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hm.." Levy looked around, "I don't know Lu-chan,"

And then the doors opened and Natsu walked into the guild, with Faye, and they were holding hands. Why was Natsu accepting her offers anyway?

The day after that,

Lucy has noticed that Natsu would come to her apartment less, and to be honest, she didn't like it.

Whenever he did come, he would only talk about his day with Faye. Lucy would barely care and then when he was done talking he would leave.

Lucy flopped on her bed, she felt jealous, but, Faye is just new, so Natsu is just helping her right?

Lucy lifted her hand up and stared at the bracelet Natsu gave her,

"Natsu, do you love me?"

Then the next day,

Natsu barged into his house, Happy was on a mission with Wendy and Charle, so he was alone.

"That was fun!" Natsu shouted for he just came back from a day with Faye.

It was silent, and Natsu was lonely and bored. He had nothing to do,

"I could go to Lucy's house," Natsu thought and then he wandered,

When was the last time he went to her house? How long has he been with Faye? Now that he has thought about it, he never really thought of Lucy when he was with Faye, like she was never there.

And now that he's thought about it, he would always say yes to Faye, why? And why would Natsu only talk about Faye when he was with Lucy?

Natsu gave a confused look; he still loves Lucy, right?

Natsu sighed, remembering all those days with Faye, and how he would forget Lucy, he had to be more careful. Natsu walked out of his house and looked at the sky,

"Now that I think of it, Faye is kinda like…"

Then the next day,

Natsu was sitting at a table staring at the air, and was sitting next to him reading a book, and Natsu was trying to read,

"Ne Luce, what does this say?" Natsu asked pointing to the word.

"Sigh, that's joints," Lucy said and Natsu gave a confused look.

"Joints? What kind of food is that?" Natsu asked.

"It's not a food, it-" Lucy was about to say until..

"Natsu~!" Faye ran up to her.

"Oh hi Faye," Natsu grinned a little trying not to fall for her so easily.

"Hey are you alright Natsu? You seem weird?" Faye touched Natsu's forehead and Lucy didn't like it for some reason.

Actually, Lucy didn't like Faye, wait what was she thinking?

'Don't make a fool of yourself Lucy!' Lucy told herself but she couldn't help it, she was jealous.

"Oh it's nothing Faye!" Natsu said pushing away her hand.

"Well…wanna help me on my first mission? Just you and me?" Faye asked.

"Sure!" Natsu grinned, he forgot about Lucy…again.

"Okay, let's go!" Faye grabbed Natsu's arm and together they went out.

"Wait Natsu!" Lucy yelled, but he ignored her!

They were gone, and Lucy was hurt. Natsu Dragneel just ignored her, and why did Faye always ignore her too?

'Now that I think of it,' Lucy thought, 'Faye is a lot like…her,'

* * *

><p><strong>Done! My fingers are dead! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! This story is almost over! Please keep reviewing, and anyone have a fictionpress account? Bye!- Misstory5120<strong>


	22. A secret spilled, yet still kept

**Konnicha wa minna! Thank you to ALL of you who voted for my story! As well as the readers who went to my profile and voted on my poll! Well, I have deleted the chapter with the vote, so here is the result...it is…**

**NONE!**

**I only said I deleted the chapter in the story, I never said I closed the poll on my profile, so it's still open! For those who hasn't voted yet may go to my poll! Thanks for all the votes! By next chapter, the poll will be closed and votes are in! So just wait a little longer!**

**Onward to the next chappy! For those of you who just voted and didn't comment on anything, I did not answer you as I do in chapters, sorry, but that would take up too much space cause a lot of you voted, but I'm still happy! So for those who suggested or asked something, I did answer you, so please check below! I of course included the reviewers in chapter 21, the actual update. Enjoy!**

**Sovereign64- Me too! Too bad the anime doesn't include blood though. Hm…is Faye Lisanna? Hehe, let me tell you the voting poll actually makes a big difference on that, thanks for voting! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks for voting! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Yes, poor Claudia aww. So…is Faye Lisanna? I'll tell you that the voting poll makes a huge difference in that, so watch out. Thanks for voting! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Thanks! I would be glum if it wasn't worth it. Juvia never said anything about Faye being Lisanna, you never know. I'll tell you the voting poll I posted makes a big difference on that, ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thanks you! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I guess Faye can be irritating haha. Well, you never know who Lucy was talking about, well…not yet….;)**

**Camanime- Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about! Yes, that is a good idea, but unfortunately, I can't use it because of how I set it out. Well, I don't want to spoil anything but basically Natsu can't really be mad at Faye because of the way he's acting around her, you know, what I said in the last chapter, or what Natsu said, he would always say yes. Thanks for voting! ;)**

_Recap:_

_They were gone, and Lucy was hurt. Natsu Dragneel just ignored her, and why did Faye always ignore her too? _

'_Now that I think of it,' Lucy thought, 'Faye is a lot like…her,'_

* * *

><p>"Faye! Watch out!" Natsu warned.<p>

"Don't worry!" Faye yelled back ready to use her magic, "Caller magic, wolf pack!"

Out of a lavender circle came a whole pack of wolves charging at the enemy. Their mission was to defeat a dark guild, and so far, all was going well.

The two mages defeated all the members, all that was left was the guild master, who was a metal mage, one that could control metal at their will (if you watch Avatar: The Last Air bender on TV, it's similar to Toph's metal bending).

"Ah, so I see you have defeated my weaklings," the master laughed.

"And we'll beat you too!" Natsu grinned ready to fight.

"Bring it on!" Faye shouted.

Meanwhile, at the guild, everyone was doing there normal things. Lucy was reading a book with Levy, who would turn the pages, but she didn't know about Lucy's injury.

At one of the tables, Juvia, Erza, Grey, and Hanara were talking together. Although, it wasn't a good one.

"Juvia, why do you keep suspecting Faye like that?" Erza asked sternly.

"J..Juvia is not, Juvia is just sensing bad vibes f..from Faye," Juvia stumbled.

"Faye is just new, geez, admit it Juvia, you're wrong," Grey said which made Juvia surprised.

"B..but Grey-sama~!" Juvia whined but Grey ignored her a left, "Grey-sama~"

"Sigh, Juvia, everyone in this guild is our nakama, you shouldn't treat her badly," Erza suggested.

"But I believe her too," Hanara joined in.

"What?" Erza looked at her concerned.

"I've also been sensing bad vibes from Faye," Hanara said plainly.

"Hanara-san," Juvia whispered, "J-Juvia admits she is wrong,"

"But you don't know if you're wrong Juvia," Hanara smiled.

"Hanara, you just became an S-class mage, you didn't have to take the exams. But even so, Master told you about Fairy Tail, don't you know that everyone here is our nakama?" Erza asked.

"Yes, but he also told me to follow my steps and my mind, and I am," Hanara said, "Besides, last time you stayed safe, didn't Lisanna hurt Lucy? Natsu told me about that,"

Erza's eyes widened, and she smacked the table and stood up,

"I disagree with you being an S-class mage, you don't know anything. Mind your own business," Erza sternly said before walking away.

"H-Hanra-san, you made Erza angry," Juvia trembled by the scary Erza.

"Don't worry Juvia, I'm on your side okay? Just believe what you say," Hanara patted her shoulder before walking to the bar.

Juvis sat there with a worried face,

"Another love rival?" she thought.

Just then, the guild doors opened to find Natsu and Faye walking in with smiles.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

"That was fun!" Faye smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first mission Faye," Erza smiled.

"Arigato!" Faye smiled.

Just then, Hanara approached them with a smile,

"Faye, can I borrow Natsu for a second?" Hanara asked grabbing Natsu's arm.

"Um…sure," Faye said.

"Thanks!" Hanara grabbed Natsu and dragged him away.

"Oi! Let go!" Natsu protested moving his legs.

Hanara dragged Natsu into a storage room and closed the door, letting go on Natsu who stood up,

"What was that for?" Natsu asked Hanara who had a dark aura around her that would poison Grey or any other person who doesn't know her.

"Just what are you doing?" Hanara asked angrily.

"Hm…" Natsu put his hand to his chin, "I am stuck in a closet asking my sister why she dragged me here,"

And that made Hanara twitch, and the great Natsu Dragneel who was used to Hanara, actually shivered in fear,

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU STUPID DENSE IDIOT! I MEANT WITH FAYE! YOU ACT LIKE AN ACTUAL NORMAL PERSON AROUND HER! AND YOU ALWAYS GO WITH HER! THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING ABOUT! SERIOUSLY, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN! I BET IF I DISECTED YOUR BODY, YOUR SKULL WOULD BE AN EMTPY SHELL!" Hanara yelled, "ARE YOU A B*TCH OR SOMETHING! GET AN EDUCATION…"

Meanwhile, outside the storage room, all the guild members focused their attention to the door that led to the room, all hearing someone's voice saying something,

"Is someone gonna die?" a member asked.

"I hope Natsu is alright," Faye said worriedly.

"Geez, I wander how Natsu survived these past days," Lucy sighed.

"Buahahahahahhaahhahahahahahha! Natsu's done for! Bwahahahahha-aaaaaaaaaaak!" Grey shouted until Erza knocked him out.

Now back to the storage room,

"….THE DENSIST IDIOT EVER!" Hanara finished shouting.

"Ah…ha…." Natsu moaned huddling in a corner trying not to go deaf.

"Sigh, so….answer my question!" Hanara said impatiently.

"Um…I…don't know," Natsu mumbled before standing back up, "Honestly, I keep trying to get away from her but then I always say yes. Am I being hypnotized! Is someone trying to make me forget about food?"

"There are more important things than food," Hanara sighed wandering about her onii-chan's mind, "For example, Lucy,"

"Well…ya?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu…do you still love Lucy?" Hanara asked seriously.

"Of course," Natsu said.

"Are you sure?" Hanara asked.

"Yes!" Natsu answered.

"Good, Lucy is probably the only one I approve of you to marry," Hanara nodded about to open the door.

"Wait a minute, I was wandering, is Lucy sick or something?" Natsu asked.

"Sick?" Hanara was confused.

"Ya, when I asked her to go on a mission, she said no, but I said come on and grabbed her hand and then she pulled back and she looked hurt," Natsu explained worriedly.

"Oh…" Hanara said knowing the problem.

"Well, is Lucy sick?" Natsu asked again.

"No, she's just…" Hanara opened the door, "Well, I'll buy you some time away from Faye," and she closed the door leaving a confused Natsu.

"OK!" Natsu busted the door down back on track, "Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, she left while you were in the storage room," Levy said.

"Okay! See you later guys!" Natsu stomped out the guild.

Faye was about to walk up to him, but Hanara grabbed her arm happily,

"Faye! Do you wanna hang out? We can go shopping and go to my favorite restaurant!" Hanara said happily.

"Um…sure!" Faye smiled, but secretly, she was angry.

Meanwhile, Natsu was running towards Lucy's apartment, when he got there he busted through the window and jumped onto Lucy's bed,

"Lucy~! Where'd you go?" Natsu shouted.

"Huh? Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Lucy walked down to her bed after taking her shower. She wore a plain green T-shirt and blue shorts and her hair was wet and smelled like strawberries, which Natsu liked.

"I'm always here!" Natsu grinned.

"Sure you are," Lucy mumbled as she walked to her couch.

'She doesn't look sick,' Natsu thought, 'Gah! I need to find out before Faye comes back! Okay, next touch her and see what happens!'

Natsu jumped off of Lucy's bed and walking to the couch Lucy was sitting in. She was reading some kind of magazine. Natsu swung and arm around her and grinned,

"Watcha reading Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I'm reading Sorcerer's magazine," Lucy smiled.

"Okay! I'm gonna get some food!" Natsu ran off.

"Ok-wait what!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu went to the kitchen,

'Okay, she seems fine, then what is it! Oh, I know, her hands? Now that I think of it, she did yell when I grabbed her hand before, and she was turning the pages of the magazine with her elbow,' Natsu thought.

He was too lost in thought to see he was eating ice, when it got to his mouth, Natsu turned red and spit it out,

"Cold cold cold!" Natsu said jumping up and down.

CRASH

"Oh oh," Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu! Is everything okay! Don't tell me you broke something!" Lucy shouted from the couch.

"Everything is just fine!" Natsu said quickly putting a paper on top of the hole in the window before running back to the couch to continue is plan.

"Luce, let's go somewhere! I'm bored!" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

"Hyaa!" Lucy winced in pain before taking her hand back which made Natsu eyes widen.

"Lucy…." Natsu grabbed her right wrist and looked at her palm, "…Stitches?"

"…" Lucy looked at him with a guilty face.

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked stunned.

"I-I cut myself," Lucy lied.

"Are you okay? What about your left hand?" Natsu said worriedly.

"T..that one broke from the earthquake," Lucy said trying to hold back her tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked with a hurt face, "A-aren't I your best friend?"

"Yes…sorry, I thought you would be mad at me…" Lucy turned her head away.

Natsu pulled Lucy's wrist towards him and gave her a hug, which surprised Lucy, but calmed down on his body. With a huge grin on his face, Natsu wrapped his arms around her,

"Don't worry! I, Natsu Dragneel, always can forgive my best friend!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder,

"Would you forgive me if I got an 'Erza button' that would call her if you ever barged into my house?" Lucy joked.

"Oi, that's cruel," Natsu said thinking of what would happen.

"Ahaha!" Lucy chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up from her bed with a stretch; she wanted to get to the guild early to greet Wendy, Happy, and Charle who came back from their mission. Wendy's been going on a lot lately, she been getting stronger.<p>

With the help of Aries, Lucy wore her normal Hearts- Krutz clothing with a blue ribbon on her hair. She had her normal combat boots and belt with keys on. As Aries helped put on her bracelet Natsu gave her, Lucy got lost in thought,

'He still doesn't know about the bracelet, good,' Lucy thought with a smile.

"M-Master, you're all do-done.." Aries said as nervous as ever.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled as Aries went away.

Lucy walked into the guild, everyone was just energetic as always. Wendy was back from her mission and Lucy walked up to her with a smile,

"Hi Wendy! How was your mission?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, great! I feel like I'm getting stronger Lucy-san," Wendy smiled with a nod from Charle.

"Great! Just don't overwork yourself 'kay? You seem to take a lot recently," Lucy suggested.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, I'll be alright!" Wendy smiled.

"Okay, Charle take care of her," Lucy said before walking away.

"Don't worry," Charle replied.

Lucy was about to walk to the bar, but she noticed to people tied to a pole, one looked black and one looked pink. Juvia was trying to untie the black one, and Hanara had a triumph smile on her face.

"Um…Hanara…what's happened?" Lucy asked trying not to freak out.

"Oh nothing, just making sure the two idiots don't fight!" Hanara said with a normal smile.

"Oh..um okay," Lucy mumbled.

Meanwhile, Erza and Faye, who were talking, got up from their seats and walked over to Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Hanara.

"Guys, we are going on a mission," Erza said.

"Really! Let's go!" Natsu shouted who burned the ropes.

"I'm ready!" Grey smirked who froze the ropes.

"Good luck Grey-sama," Juvia cheered.

"Aye!" Happy flew from no where.

"Erza-san, can I come too?" Wendy asked who overheard the conversation.

"Of course, you're apart of Team Natsu now right?" Erza said.

"I am?" Wendy pointed to herself (In my mind, I think Wendy is a main character).

"Yup!" Natsu grinned.

"Waha, arigato! Charle, we're going on a mission!" Wendy smiled as Charle nodded with a smile.

"Can I come?" Hanara asked with a smile, "It would be a good first mission,"

"Sure lil' sis!" Natsu grinned.

"Don't call me that," Hanara glared.

"Yeah yeah," Natsu mumbled, "Lucy, aren't you coming?"

"Ya but…" Lucy turned away.

"Don't worry, I'll be here!" Natsu patted her shoulder.

"…Okay!" Lucy smiled, "Wait…Wendy, can you heal my hands?"

"Eh?" Wendy asked confused.

"Oh well, basically, I hurt them and ya, one has stitches and another is broken," Lucy explained briefly.

"Yes! Of course!" Wendy said determined.

After a while, Wendy finished healing and wiped off some sweat.

"Gomenasai. I healed as much as possible, but it still needs time," Wendy said sadly.

"Don't worry Wendy, you did your best! I thank you! Alright! I'm ready to go on the mission!" Lucy said determined, "I'll try my best!"

"Alright, we meet tomorrow at 7, don't be late," Erza said and the team dispersed.

The next day, the 7 mages and 2 eksheeds met up and were all ready…

…yes, 7…

…because Faye went with them…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Done! Sorry if it was rushed in the end, it was hard to put everything in, and I was in a rush, gomenasai! Please vote on my poll if you haven't and review! Enjoy! And again, sorry!- Misstory5120<strong>


	23. Betrayal

**Konnichiwa minna! Today, you will learn which way I will go about this arc, I want to thank everyone who voted, it REALLY means a lot! So now…I will say the winner. The winner is….**

**TWO!**

**Yup, the battle will go! Again, it is not as intense as the Kyouta one; it's really short, but it still matters because it will make this arc a bit longer! For your information, here were the results:**

**1) 3**

**2) 14**

**Again, thanks for voting! Please keep reading and reviewing and enjoy! Now, stuff will happen…**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thank you! Glad you loved it! Hm…yes, I wander about Faye… Anyways, haha, yes Natsu can be an idiot som- I mean most of the times. And I'm glad you like the ending, I did too! ;)**

**Sovereign64- Yes, it was cute, Natsu forgave Lucy, but that was because he doesn't know about how it happened yet…teehee. Yes, Faye is I guess you could say…annoying. And yay! Someone agrees, Wendy is a main character in my opinion! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Thanks for voting! Faye might have something to do with Lisanna, wander what Hanara found out too, or am I? Of course not, I'm writing it, haha. Hm…I guess people wouldn't like Erza here, but then again, they wouldn't like Grey too right? Since he agrees too, but, let's just wait, I might make a little twist here…;)**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- Thanks, glad you like my made up character! Haha, a flammable trash can, I would have said a science laboratory so that scientists can dissect her body and but the intestines in a toaster. Then, they can behead her and stick her head in a freezer and crush it…I'm weird just to tell you…;)**

_Recap:_

_The next day, the 7 mages and 2 eksheeds met up and were all ready…_

…_yes, 7…_

…_because Faye went with them…_

* * *

><p>"Blerg, We-wen~" a pink mage blurted.<p>

"What are you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked with a confused face.

"We-wendy….th-that spel~blergh," Natsu moaned vomiting out the window causing Lucy and Hanara to sigh.

"Ah, gomenasai Natsu-san, the troia effects get shorter every time you use it. I don't think it'll help anymore since you already used it 50 times," Wendy smiled.

"Yeah…on the same ride," Hanara said casually.

"Like 5 minutes ago," Lucy added.

"And you'll ware out Wendy's magic," Charle added as well.

"NoOo~" Natsu whined before having to throw up again.

"The flame brain is such an idiot," Grey smirked.

"Here, you can sit on my lap," Erza suggested.

"Aye! You can get knocked out!" Happy said happily.

"And you're happy about that?" Lucy was shocked.

"Don't worry, Natsu you can lay down on my lap!" Faye smiled.

"H-hai," Natsu said moving his position.

Faye patted his hair, leaving a jealous Lucy and a concerned Hanara. Soon, they got off the train, and all of them walked and flew out walking down the street to the person's house who requested the job.

"Woohoo! I'm revived!" Natsu shouted with a grin.

The 9 arrived at the house. It was a little cottage with a small pond, very cute and small. Erza knocked on the door and a lady opened the door.

The lady looked in her 30's. She had brown hair that came over her shoulders grey eyes. She had a white shirt on and a blue below the knee skirt.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"We're the ones who took in your request," Erza said.

"Ah, are you the Fairy Tail members?" the lady asked with hope.

"YUP!" the team said showing their fairy tail signs.

"Oh thank goodness, please come on in," the lady opening the door wider.

"Thank you," Hanara said with a smile being the last to walk in.

The house was very simple. The living room had a red sofa and small table. There was a door that led to a bathroom and upstairs had 2 bedrooms.

The lady got everyone some water, and the sat down on the sofa.

"My name is Lily," Lily introduced.

"Erza,"

"I'm Wendy, pleased to meet you!"

"Charle,"

"I'm Happy!"

"My name is Hanara,"

"I'm Lucy!"

"Faye!"

"The name's Grey,"

"I'm the Great Natsu Dragneel!"

"We came for your request on a mission," Erza said.

"Mm, yes, please help me," Lily pleaded with a sad look, "It's a very simple job,"

"That's good, none of us will get hurt," Faye smiled.

"My daughter went missing, and I would like you to find her," Lily requested with tears beginning to fall, "We had a little argument and…and…she went missing sud-denly..hic,"

"Oi, don't cry over that," Grey said oblivious of his clothes.

"Grey your clothes," Lucy sighed.

"Gah!" Grey jumped.

"Perv," Natsu murmured.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone Lily-san?" Wendy asked.

"If we get a hint, we might be able to find her more quickly," Lucy added.

"Well…we used to go to the forest a lot in our backyard," Lily mentioned, "But I could never find her,"

"Okay, we'll look there," Faye smiled.

"What's her name?" Hanara asked.

"Suzy,"

The team went out to search. Surprisingly the mission went well. Suzy was hiding in a tree in the forest. The mission was completed pretty quickly and the team earned 100,000 jewels for it.

"Let's walk!" Natsu suggested, or more of pleaded, right after they finished the mission.

"Natsu, that'll take forever," Lucy said.

"But, it'll be better for all of us right?" Faye suggested, "So let's walk,"

"Alright, we'll walk," Erza nodded.

"Eh?" Lucy thought, "Erza…never did that before," and Hanara had the same suspicion.

After sundown, the team took a break from walking a built a fire in the woods. All of them ate some cooked fish for dinner.

"Ne Natsu, do you want to go for a walk?" Faye asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Natsu grinned.

The two linked elbows and walked off, leaving Happy, Charle, Wendy, Hanara, Erza, Grey, and Lucy by the fire.

"Hmph, I don't like that Faye girl," Hanara snorted.

"Hanara, how many times do I have to say it?" Erza began.

"And how any times do I have to say it?" Hanara talked back, "Besides don't you want Lucy and Natsu together?"

"Yeah, but Faye isn't like that," Grey said.

"Um…" Wendy whispered not wanting to get in the conversation, as well as Charle and Happy.

"Anyways," Charle said wanting to change the topic, "Lucy, we never knew about your hands,"

"Ah that," Lucy remembered, "I only told Hanara, Erza, Juvia, Grey, and master before, I guess I didn't have a chance to tell you. Sorry Wendy,"

"It's alright! I'm glad I was able to speed up the healing a bit!" Wendy smiled.

"Wah! You forgot me!" Happy cried.

"Maybe I did," Lucy whispered annoyed.

"Wahhhh~! You're mean Lucy! I'm going to Natsu and Faye!" Happy whined flying away.

"Sigh, Lucy you know Natsu knows about it now," Hanara mentioned.

"Well yes, I told him and he… hugged me," Lucy smiled.

"That's nice!" Wendy smiled happily.

"Yeah but… doesn't know about the bracelet," Lucy explained looking at her wrist, "I still want that a secret,"

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yes,"

"Geez that flame brain is so dense," Grey sighed.

"And you're such a pervert," Hanara pointed at him.

"Wh- Gah!" Grey noticed his clothes were gone.

"Geez, all of you," Charle sighed.

"MINNAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa~!" someone cried from above.

"Happy, you're back pretty quickly," Lucy said.

"Code red! Code red!" Happy shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hanara asked beginning to stand up.

"Faye and Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Eh?" all of them asked confused.

"Hurry!" Happy shouted leading the way.

**Lucy POV**

"Hurry!" Happy shouted leading the way.

I started running, being in front of everyone. What was wrong? Is Faye actually evil? After a few minutes I could see something pink in front of a tree…Natsu!

"Natsu!" I shouted.

"Eh? Lucy, why are you here?" Natsu asked.

I saw him in a battle stance. When I finally caught up to him I saw Faye, acting normal. I needed answers. Soon after, I saw Hanara and Wendy catching up to me.

"Happy told me a code red," I explained simply.

"Aye..." Happy answered worriedly.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Hanara asked finally caught up.

"Faye tried to shoot me with something!" Natsu pointed at Faye angrily.

"What? I would never do such a thing," Faye defended.

I wanted to yell at her. Honestly, trying to act all innocent.

"Why would you do that Faye?" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

Geez, I'm so useless right now. I can sense a battle happening, but I can't do a thing!

"F-faye did you really do that?" Wendy asked.

"I knew you were evil!" Hanara charged ready to attack.

Hanara had her fist on fire and she jumped towards Faye. Now I can see how Natsu and Hanara are related, geez. Wait…is that a smile I see on Faye?

"Karyu no tekken!" Hanara attacked…

CLASH!

"Ha…" Faye whispered.

"W-what are you doing?" I could hear Hanara ask.

But I was surprised myself. What were they doing? I saw Charle, Happy, Wendy, and Natsu surprised as well.

"E-" I started to say, "Erza…Grey, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"E-" Lucy began, "Erza….Grey, what are you doing?"

"Oi, ice block, what do ya think you're doing?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"I should ask you that," Grey said standing in front of Faye along with Erza.

Hanara jumped back, her hand getting off Erza's sword that blocked her attack.

"Erza," Hanara angrily said, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Attacking your nakama like that," Erza snapped.

"She was about to shoot my brother, do you not believe what Natsu said?" Hanara talked back.

"It's best to say no, Faye said she didn't and no one is injured. There is no need to jump to conclusions," Erza said, "Now stop this,"

"Erza!" Lucy yelled not meaning to, but she didn't care, "Are you betraying us?"

"No Lucy, of course not, don't you see Faye didn't do anything?" Erza pointed.

Lucy gritted her teeth, but she didn't say anything else.

"…." Hanara stared at her sternly, "Erza…move out of the way,"

"..No," Erza answered.

"I said get out of the way," Hanara demanded asking one more time.

"No," Erza answered the same.

"Then… I'll fight you," Hanara got in her battle stance.

"Let's," Erza smirked, "Requip! Heaven's wheel!"

Erza charged at Hanara who blocked the attack with her arm, and Erza sent them in the air, going to a different place.

That left, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Grey, and Faye in the woods. Lucy shook her head and stepped forward, in front of Natsu.

"Grey! Stop this! Why are you on Faye's side! She tried to shoot Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"You heard what Erza said, besides Faye would never do that," Grey said shirtless of course.

"You're betraying us too then! Come back to your senses Grey!" Lucy persuaded.

Grey gave a confused look which showed Lucy that Grey thought he was back to his senses. But Lucy knew he wasn't and she knew Erza wasn't either. What did Faye do?

"Oi ice brain! Get out of the way!" Natsu stepped forward angry.

"No can do flame idiot," Grey smirked.

"Huh? Is this a battle I hear?" Natsu smirked of course wanting to fight.

"I guess so," Grey smiled getting his hands together, "Ice make-"

"NO!"

"Eh?" Lucy and Natsu looked.

"I'll fight Grey-sama," a blue mage sternly said, determined.

"Wendy.." Charle flew over worried.

"Wendy, do you think you can defeat me?" Grey asked.

"No, but I can stall you. Grey-sama, I believe in Natsu-san and Lucy-san. As well as Hanara-san. I don't think you're doing the right thing," Wendy said with no stumbles at all, she was determined alright.

"Hmph, alright then, I won't hold back." Grey got in his battle stance.

"Ha huh, power of the heavens," Wendy concentrated, "I won't hold back either! Natsu-san, take care of Faye-chan,"

"Ya, you be careful Wendy," Natsu grinned.

"Yes," Wendy smiled, "Charle!"

"R-right," Charle answered not so sure about this.

Charle grabbed Wendy and flew to the air, Grey followed, and they went to a different area.

"Wendy has gotten strong," Happy commented.

"Ya, now we have Faye," Natsu smirked.

"I'll try my best to help," Lucy said even though she knew she couldn't do anything.

"My my, we have some trouble here," Faye smiled.

At the west side a Magnolia forest, S-class mage Hanara Dragneel and S-class mage Erza Scarlet begin their battle….

At the east side of Magnolia forest, Sky Maiden Wendy Marvel along side with ecksheed Charle and Ice mage Grey Fullbuster have their battle…

And on the north side of Magnolia forest, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and his team of Lucy Heartphila and Happy fight their battle against Faye Tsubaki…

….let us begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! End of this chappy! Early update as well! Wendy has gotten stronger in this chapter! Hm..I kinda feel like this went to fast, please tell me if it did! Hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter! Please review and enjoy! - Misstory5120<strong>


	24. Friend vs Friend

**Ohaio minna! Thank you to everyone who read my oneshot on Halloween, I PMed you just so you know. Now back to this story! Battles battles battles! Please review and enjoy!**

**Shining Stellar- Hm…I wonder why Erza and Grey are acting like idiots..hm… We'll see about the predictions you made, you never know…;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Yes! Faye is evil! Or is she? Let's hope Erza and Grey regain their senses, or have never lost them in the first place? ;)**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- You should kill Faye, Natsu's my favorite male character and I would miss his density if he died, ;)**

**Sovereign64- Sorry, I knew something was wrong. Guess I was the one impatient and wanted to jump right into it, sorry. But if you wanna know, they got Suzy out of the tree by throwing Natsu at the trunk (you don't wanna know what happened, let's just say Hanara threw him with the approval of Erza). ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! ;)**

_Recap:_

_At the west side a Magnolia forest, S-class mage Hanara Dragneel and S-class mage Erza Scarlet begin their battle…._

_At the east side of Magnolia forest, Sky Maiden Wendy Marvel along side with ecksheed Charle and Ice mage Grey Fullbuster have their battle…_

_And on the north side of Magnolia forest, Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and his team of Lucy Heartphila and Happy fight their battle against Faye Tsubaki…_

…_.let us begin…_

* * *

><p>"Kanso!" a scarlet mage chanted, "Hisho no Yoroi!"<p>

"Flight armor…" a pink mage murmured before her eyes widened from the surprised attack, "Eh!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Erza was charging with immense speed with a wide pointed-ended sword.

"Fast! Karyu no Tekken!" Hanara shouted as she punched the sword, blocking the attack and making a huge blow.

Erza jumped back and landed on the ground, a cut on her arm. Hanara stood her ground and had a few scratches on her face,

"You have well reflexes, master really did promote you for a reason," Erza nodded, "But, trusting nakama is something you lack,"

"Are you sure?" Hanara questioned.

"Hmph…konso!" Erza shouted as magical power flowed around her.

"Ah, flame empress armor," Hanara smirked, "Was wandering when you'd use that,"

"I can decrease the strength of flames by half," Erza said, "Be prepared,"

Erza held her dark red sword over her shoulder, ready to attack. She jumped, taking flight with her red and black wings towards Hanara.

"Ha!" Erza swung her sword down the ground, while Hanara dodged.

Hanara jumped above her, and shot down,

"Karyu no tekken!" Hanara shouted.

Erza dodged into the air, Hanara mover her head, with flames leaking from her mouth,

"Karyu no hoko!" Hanara shouted, and it hit.

A big ball of flames took place where Erza was in the air, but it was getting smaller and smaller, getting sucked into Erza's sword, and forming a huge sphere.

"Flame slash!" Erza shouted as she threw the ball at Hanara.

It left a crater in the ground, but Hanara ate it before it took damage at all, wiping her mouth with a smirk,

"Flames don't work," Hanara said grimly, "On neither of us,"

"Hmph," Erza landed on the ground, "My weapon isn't just flames,"

"I know," Hanara nodded before taking something out.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked before getting into her battle stance.

Under her leggings, Hanara pulled out something that she put on her hand, gloves. It seemed to only cover up to her knuckles, showing her fingers.

"Gloves?" Erza gave a confused expression.

Hanara then took off her shoes, inside them were armor like ankle boots with a red pattern design that looked like a dragon. Then she charged,

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hanara ran full speed with her fist.

BAM

* * *

><p>"Tenryu no hoko~!"<p>

"Ice make, lance!"

Grey's attacks severed Wendy's breath attack, and came towards her with full speed,

"Wendy!" Charle warned in the sidelines.

"Don't worry," Wendy assured determined, "Fast winds that run the heaven, bania!"

A sphere glowed around Wendy, increasing her speed, and she dodged Grey's attacks.

"Fast!" Grey commented trying to keep up with Wendy's movements.

From behind, Wendy was gaining magical power,

"From point blank," Wendy thought and then shouted, "Tenryu no hoko~!"

"Gah~!" Grey got blown into a tree, knocking the tree down.

"Nice job Wendy!" Charle smiled.

Suddenly, from the dust, magical power was striking out of it,

"Ice make, cannon!" Grey's voice was heard before a giant ice ball attack Wendy.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Wendy screamed as she slammed into a rock.

"Ice make, lance!" Grey shouted once again, aiming at the rock.

"KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Wendy cried.

"Wendy~!" Charle shouted before flying towards the dust.

"Cough, cough!" Wendy coughed the dust and some blood, adding red spots on the floor.

"Wendy," Charle said worriedly.

"D-daijouvu Charle," Wendy tried to stand up, but her leg had a wide cut and she fell back down.

"Wendy! Don't push yourself!" Charle patted her shoulder.

"Daijouvu," Wendy panted, "Charle, take me up,"

"…Alright," Charle nodded seeing Wendy's determined face, but she still felt unsure.

Charle released her wings, and picked up Wendy. Together, they flew into the air and were able to see Grey looking at them with a few scratches on his body,

'I hit him…I can do this,' Wendy thought to herself taking a breath.

"Stop this Wendy! Come back to your senses, we don't have to fight," Grey shouted from below.

"Sorry Grey-san! I believe that you are the one that has to come back to your senses. I wish to protect my friends, that's why I won't give up!" Wendy answered back.

"Fine then..." Grey whispered, "Ice make, prison!"

"Wendy, what are you going to do?" Charle whispered.

"Charle, when I give the signal, drop me right on top of Grey," Wendy whispered back.

"What?" Charle was shocked.

"Please! I wish to protect Natsu-san and Lucy-san!" Wendy pleaded determined.

"….Alright, just be careful," Charle sighed, but she was really worried for her owner.

"Arigato, Charle," Wendy smiled before she noticed Grey's prison falling above her.

"Charle! Dodge!" Wendy shouted.

"Right!" Charle flew to the right, the prison crashing to the ground.

"Tenryu no hoko~!" Wendy shouted, aiming the blow at Grey.

Grey did not take the full impact, but the dust and smoke was blocking his sight and he could not see,

"Shit.." Grey murmured.

"Now!" Wendy shouted from the sky.

"Okay!" Charle dropped Wendy right on top of the smoke.

Grey could see a shadow closing above him. He knew it was Wendy, and prepared his spell,

"Tenryu no yokugeki!" Wendy shouted (impersonation).

"Ice make, saucer!" Grey shouted both charging at each other.

BOOM

* * *

><p>"Karyu no kagitsume!"<p>

"Caller magic, earth,"

At that moment, a gigantic tree growed right in front of Natsu, blocking his kick and defending Faye,

"Tch, Karyu no hoko!" Natsu shouted, blasting through the tree.

The tree disappeared, leaving Faye open for attack. Natsu charged with his iron fist, but Faye was ready,

"Caller magic, wind," Faye casted simply.

A gust of wind from the right slammed Natsu into a nearby tree.

"Gyuah!" Natsu moaned spitting some blood out and reopening a cut he got a few moments ago.

"Faye hasn't got hit at all!" Happy commented worriedly.

".." Lucy stood there worriedly.

"Caller magic, lightning," Faye smirked.

Suddenly, a gigantic lightning bolt struck down on Natsu, electrifying him,

"Ahhhhhhhh~!" Natsu screamed getting several bruises and cuts.

Natsu fell down on his knees, a small puddle of blood forming. But strong Natsu quickly got up and charged once again with full force,

"Karyu no enchu!" Natsu shouted, but Faye simply dodged, "and…yokugeki!"

"Caller magic, waves!" Faye chanted as a big wave flew over Natsu and his flames, wiping them out.

Out of the puddle, Natsu slowly stood up, dry of course, coughing up some blood.

"Hmph, caller magic, wolf pack," Faye whispered.

From several lavender circles surrounding Natsu, wolves emerged and charged at Natsu,

"Karyu no koen!" Natsu shouted shooting a large fireball at the wolves smirking, "That's all you got?"

"Ah! Natsu watch out!" Lucy warned, but it was too late.

"Huh?" Natsu turned to see a wolf coming at him, biting into his upper arm, showing blood, "Gwuah~!"

Natsu fell to the ground, the wolf biting deeper into his arm. Natsu slowly managed to move his right arm,

"Karyu no tekken," Natsu murmured as the last wolf disappeared leaving Natsu on the ground, holding his bloody arm.

"Natsu…" Lucy murmured worriedly then thought, "What can I do?"

"Ha~, if only you still obeyed my spell, then you wouldn't be like this…" Faye glared evilly, "Natsu-kun~,"

"Ha, ha, ha," Natsu panted looking up at her glaring, "S-spell?"

"Hai hai, the spell Erza and Grey are in as well," Faye explained, "Caller magic, blindness is what it's called. It causes the target to be blind, not noticing the caster's true personality,"

"Blindness…" Lucy murmured.

"Sigh, unfortunately for you Natsu-kun, when I pointed my gun at you, your actual self broke through the spell, I guess your will to protect someone was a bit stronger than I had hoped," Faye sighed, "Although Erza and Grey are enough,"

"Damn you, cancel the spell!" Natsu shouted on his knees, punching the ground.

"Nah, don't worry though, there is a way to break the spell, like I'd tell you though," Faye chuckled.

"Damn…FAYE!" Natsu jumped up and charged at Faye, who smiled.

"Don't move, or else," Faye smirked, "Lucy and that cat will parish,"

"Huh?" Natsu turned around to see Lucy and Happy being suffocated by snakes.

"N-natsu…" Lucy choked.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu shouted beginning to move, but he didn't notice a lightning bolt striking him, "Gyuah~!"

"Natsu~!" Lucy and Happy shouted, released from the snakes which disappeared.

"Ugh…" Natsu fell to the floor, barely conscious and panting heavily.

'Tch…' Lucy shut her eyes.

"Caller magic, canon," Faye laughed.

Several canons surrounded Natsu, and began shooting powerful magical balls simultaneously,

"Ack~!" Natsu moaned getting tossed around on the ground.

"Natsu…" Happy clutched onto Lucy's boot worriedly, getting tears as he saw Natsu spit out more blood.

"Ahahahaha~! Die die die!" Faye laughed summoning more cannons.

'Natsu…' Lucy began to cry as well, looking at her keys, 'I can't…the only one I can do is Aries…and that won't help….'

"Gyuah~!" Natsu shouted again, which triggered Lucy as she stood up strong.

"ARIES! COME OUT!" Lucy shouted gaining up her magical power.

_Poof_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's it; I know this is a tiny bit short, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed! Please review! - Misstory5120<strong>


	25. End of Lies

**Ohaio minna! Sorry for the kinda short chappy, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Here comes the next chappy! Enjoy and review!**

**OMG! A Fairy Tail movie is coming out Aug 18, 2012! Omg! For people who don't read the manga, just check the first few pages of ch 259, NaLu fans will find something pretty amazing, teehee, and it's not fan art. I even used the picture for my profile, so you can check there also! But only NaLu fans, other ones that involve Lucy or Natsu will probably not like it. ;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! Glad you enjoyed them! ;)**

**Ashely-myth- Thanks! Yes, he did, but Wendy hurt Grey also! Mwuahahahahaha! It was dramatic? Wow, I didn't know that. ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Haha, exams and tests are a pain. Seriously? I already have torture devices and stuff to use (lol). Ahaha, I guess two scary women can take care of themselves. Um…sorry, you can't kill Faye yet, there is still work to do….;)**

**Shining Stellar- Hm…good predictions-wait, will there even be a winner? I never said there would be, but I never said there wouldn't be either…hm….;)**

_Recap:_

"_ARIES! COME OUT!" Lucy shouted gaining up her magical power._

_Poof_

* * *

><p>BAM<p>

A giant crater formed on the ground, Titania jumped into the air, dodging the punch from Red Rose.

Hanara stood straight looking at Erza with a determined face while Erza observed her carefully,

"You seem to have stronger physical power than me, very strong," Erza commented.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Hanara smirked.

"Why is it you don't use your physical strength often?" Erza asked trying to hold back her temper.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hanara gave a confused look, "It's too strong that it hurts the forest, and I don't want to do that. Don't you see in like every show with action, the forest gets blown off! Seriously! (Lol, it's just my opinion,)"

"I see…" Erza whispered before charging at Hanara with her flame sword.

"Sorry…" Hanara smirked.

Hanara grabbed Erza's forearm, stopping Erza's movement. Grabbing Erza with both hands, Hanara threw her hard, slamming her into a tree, which tumbled down.

"And sorry trees," Hanara apologized.

Suddenly, from the pile of broken bark, Erza emerged, flying at Hanara with a new armor madly. Hanara tried to dodge, turning to her side, but the spiky sword cut her stomach, making blood leak out and Hanara flying to a rock.

"Hyaa~!" Hananra moaned.

Hanara stood up a little shaky from her injuries with a glare. She looked at Erza who now had a spiky, black armor with bruises and some cuts on her body.

"What…kind of armor is that?" Hanara asked trying to stop her bleeding stomach.

"Rengoku no Yoroi, no one has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale," Erza glared angrily.

"So you plan on killing me?" Hanara smirked.

"You tried to kill Faye!" Erza lost her temper, "A nice, kind, gentle, cheerful person!"

"You're wrong," Hanara corrected, "She's evil and a total b*tch,"

And then Erza snapped big time, she charged at Hanara with full speed,

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Erza shouted angrily.

"Karyu no tekken!" Hanara punched Erza gut hard, causing her to fly back.

"Gyuah!" Erza moaned hitting a tree and getting a horrible burnt mark on her stomach, also causing to damage a little bit of her armor.

"Pant pant, K-aryu no hoko~!" Hanara shouted.

Hanara's roar shot straight towards the rock, and hit. It caused a great amount of smoke, but Hanara knew she hit Erza, she had too.

Although, when the smoke cleared, Hanara's eyes widened. Erza was standing in front of the rock, her sword in front of her, and she had serious eyes.

"What the hell?" Hanara muttered, "You just blocked my roar with your sword,"

"I already told you, no one has ever survived this armor!" Erza shouted charging Hanara with full force.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!" Hanara cried, blood splattering all over the floor from the huge, wide slash on her body…as well as a hand.

"Sorry…I had to do that," Erza glared.

Hanara knocked into a boulder, which exploded, making a pile of stones. Erza had her defense ready for a couple of minutes, but nothing came out. After a while, Erza calmed down and stood up, turning her back from the pile of rock,

"Farewell," Erza said before she began to walk away, "At least you put up a fairly long fight,"

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

"Wendy…." Charle stood from the sky, hoping her nakama was okay.

The smoke cleared, revealing two mages, both alive, which relieved Charle. Although, she couldn't see the blood dripping to the ground.

"Pant, pant," Wendy dropped to the floor panting loudly.

A Charle came flying down to the ground, she saw Wendy in a bad condition, about to faint. She quickly flew towards her.

"Wendy!" Charle grabbed the back of her clothing, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Ch-charle," Wendy murmured coughing some blood out.

"Wendy, you're overdoing it," Charle said worriedly.

"I'm fine…." Wendy assured and turned her head to look at Grey, her eyes widened, "You …weren't affected?"

Grey stood strong on ground, with determined eyes. He only had a few scratches on his body. When Charle saw this, she was surprised herself.

"Give up Wendy, you're still too weak to defeat me. If you don't…" Grey put his hands together, ice fog circling around them, "…I'll have to kill you,"

"Wendy…stop for now," Charle suggested trying to stop Wendy from getting hurt anymore.

"No!" Wendy shouted trying to get up.

Wendy shakily stood up, but fell back down again quickly on her knees. Charle ran up to her worried as Wendy clenched her hands that were on the ground.

"I know I'm weak," Wendy shakily said, tears dropping from her eyes, "I'm not as strong as you…"

Grey silently stood there, getting ready to attack as Charle looked up at her friend worriedly,

"But, I will still fight! I won't give up! Because…" Wendy looked straight at Grey, the tears getting wiped out from her eyes, "Because that's the way of Fairy Tail!"

Charle eyes widened at Wendy's words, and Grey unintentionally undid his magic, the words getting into his mind.

* * *

><p>Erza walking away from the pile of rocks, requipping into her normal clothing, unaware that Hanara was still alive.<p>

Suddenly, from out from the pile, came Hananra covered in wounds and blood, her left hand gone. She was barely able to stand, but had a scary glare on her face, panting hard.

"Pant pant, Metsu ryu ogi," Hanara gained magical power into her mouth, "Guren karyu no hoko~!" she screamed.

"Huh?" Erza turned around to see a giant crimson roar coming at her, and got fully hit by it, "Guaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

The force blasted Erza through several trees, boulders, bushes, and other things in its way. Finally, the roar disappeared and Erza was on her knees in her Heaven's wheel armor. She had severe burnt marks and some of her skin was burned, causing her to bleed.

"Pant pant," Erza panted, not noticing Hanara charging at her with her fist.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Hanara screamed, punching Erza gut.

"Hyaaaaa~!" Erza moaned, her ribs cracking severely and she got blown to the ground.

Hanara jumped on top of Erza who was lying down. She put her flaming fist right above Erza's neck, causing Erza to be still. Hanara looked down at her with an angry face,

"Get to your senses Erza!" Hanara shouted.

"I'm perfectly fine! You're the one who tried to kill Fa-" Erza tried to say.

"ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR FAYE, OR FOR YOUR FRIENDS?" Hanara questioned.

"…." Erza's eyes widened, her mind now unsure, why was she doing this?

"You're Titania Erza, an S-class mage, think about your pride! People look up to you, would you want them to do this? ERZA SCARLET, YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, AND YOUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT THE ENTIRE GUILD! NOT A SINGLE PERSON!" Hanara shouted.

"Protect…my guild?" Erza whispered, trying to understand everything, "Not…Faye?"

"Exactly! You're under some kind of spell!" Hanara explained, "But…you're strong heart can defeat it! REMEMBER ERZA! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!"

"Who…I….am?" Erza eyes widened and suddenly she looked around her surroundings, "Hanara, what's going on?"

"Ah…" Hanara noticed the spell broke, "Thank god, we need to go help Natsu and Lucy,"

"Why?" Erza asked.

"They're battling Faye," Hanara explained getting up from Erza, who then sat up.

"Faye?" Erza gave a confused look before wincing in pain, "Whe-where did I get these injuries?"

"That doesn't matter right now, hopefully Wendy broke Grey's spell and she'll heal them," Hanara said getting ready to move.

"Alright," Erza stood up, but noticed Hanara's left arm, "Hanara, your hand…"

"Like I said, we'll deal with it later," Hanara began walking away.

"….As you wish," Erza had a worried face before walking too.

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail never gives up!"' Wendy shouted, "THEY STAND AND FIGHT TO PROTECT THEIR NAKAMA!"<p>

"Wendy's right Grey!" Charle joined in, "I know that you don't want to kill her in your heart!"

"N-nakama…" Grey whispered.

"COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL, GREY-SAN~!" Wendy cried.

"…Ah?" Grey turned and looked around his surroundings, "What's goin' on?"

"Ah, Wendy, he's come back!" Charle smiled relieved.

"Yogata (I'm glad/ thank goodness/ etc)," Wendy whispered before passing out.

"Wendy!" Charle picked her up, releasing her wings.

"Oi! Where'd she get those injuries?" Grey asked running towards them.

"…You don't want to know," Charle said, "We need to get back to Happy and the others, they'll need help,"

"With what?" Grey asked confused.

"Battling Faye of course!" Charle answered, "She's the one who made you attack Wendy- ah…" Charle didn't mean to say that.

"Wendy?" Grey's eyes widened as she looked at the unconscious girl, "I…gave her those injuries?"

"….Don't worry about," Charle began to fly away, "Let's go…"

"…..Alright," Grey began running beside them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, around that time…<p>

_Poof_

"Hm?" Faye raised a brow wandering what was going on, as well as Natsu, who was on the ground.

"H-hello," Aries stumbled, "D-do you need to dress now?"

"Sorry Aries for calling you like this but, I need help with battling!" Lucy gave a determined look.

"I-I'll do my best!" Aries stuttered, "Wool Bomb!"

"Tch, too easy," Faye smirked, "Caller magic, canon!"

Suddenly, a canon ball went right through Aries's stomach, making a giant hole.

"Aries!" Lucy cried.

"G-gomenasai," Aries coughed before disappeared.

"L-lucy stay out of this," Natsu said getting up.

"H-hai~!" Lucy went behind a tree, "I'm so weak…."

"Aye," Happy said holding a scroll that wrote "Getting down on yourself: part 2,"

"Karyu no kenkaku!" Natsu shouted charging is flaming body at Faye.

"You're finished! Caller magic, tundra!" Faye shouted.

All around Faye, ground to sky, was ice. After a while, the ice disappeared, and Faye laughed,

"Looks like you got a brain freeze~!" Faye chuckled before noticing only Natsu's vest was in front of her, "Huh?"

From behind, Natsu had a huge fire ball in his hands,

"Karyu no koen~!" Natsu shouted.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Faye got blown upwards, them came crashing down to the ground.

Natsu stood on ground, panting heavily, hoping that his attack finished the battle. Meanwhile, in the screen of dust was Faye coughing up some blood,

'Damn it!' she thought, 'In this condition the spell can be-…broken,"

Soon, Faye got up and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, that didn't finish me," Faye smirked, "But be happy that your friends broke my spell, never knew you had that strong a bond,"

"Never underestimate Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"Nice words you got there, but sorry, I have to make my move before your friends come. This might hurt," Faye smirked, "Caller magic, darkness,"

Suddenly, a dark aura began to surround Natsu, who turned his head left and right, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly, the dark aura completely surrounded Natsu, making a black and purple sphere.

"Oi! What's happening?" Natsu tried to burn the spell, but it wouldn't work, "OI!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worried.

"Don't go calling, it's alright," Faye chuckled, "After all, he's just learning about what happened to you~,"

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"H-how did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Ha! Don't underestimate Fairy Tail? You guys sure are close buddies," Faye laughed, "You should feel betrayed Lucy-chan~, that it was your own nakama that told me,"

"No…" Lucy clenched her fist, "Natsu! Get out!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Happy asked worried.

"He can't know…" Lucy began to get teary, "That dense idiot will think it's his fault,"

"Too bad~!" Faye smiled evilly, "Sorry Natsu-kun, this short battle is coming to a short end,"

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

_Where am I?_

_Tch….oi! Someone turn on the lights! Damn it, someone get me out of this thingy!_

_"Natsu..this is beautiful!" Lucy said putting it on, "Where did you get this?"_

_Huh? Hey, this is Lucy's house._

_"I made it!" Natsu said partially blushing._

_"You made it?" Lucy said stunned, "Where did you get this silver and gold?"_

_"It was a miracle!" Natsu said putting his hands behind his back, "I was walking by and there was this building being made and right beside it was 2 pole of gold and sliver!"_

_Ahaha, this is the time I…_

_"…." Lucy snapped._

_"Oh oh, sorry Lucy! I didn't mean to do whatever I did!" Natsu said getting on his knees._

_Lucy stood still for a while, but then started chuckling. She but her hand on her forehead and looked at Natsu with a motherly smile,_

_"Geez, how dense can you be Natsu," Lucy said softly._

_"Ahh," Natsu said looking at her pretty face._

_"Well anyways, I'll let you off this time but…" Lucy looked at the bracelet on her wrist, "Why would you make this for me?" Lucy said._

_Natsu's eyes widened by that question, "Because I love you," is what he wanted to say. But if he said that now, bad things might happen, so he shook it off._

_"Well duh, because you're my closest nakama!" Natsu said with a grin._

_"Oh, thanks," Lucy said disappointed that he didn't say those 3 words._

_Lucy sighed, but walked to her nakama and hugged him with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said softly._

_Natsu was surprised by her actions, but calmed down as he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist,_

_"No problem, Lucy," Natsu said._

_Teehee, those were good times! Huh? Now we're in the guild?_

_"Lucy! Hang in there!" Natsu shouted to Lucy who was hanging onto the shaking table._

_"Well duh!" Lucy shouted._

_Th-this is when the earthquake happened!_

_Meanwhile, as Lucy was hanging on the table leg, her bracelet got caught by the chipped wood and was snatched from her wrist._

_"No!" Lucy said sadly._

_Lucy almost began to cry. She didn't want to loose her precious gift that her nakama, and love, had handmade for her._

_Lucy was determined to get it. It was almost flying away with the wind until she reached out her right hand to get it._

_"Reach it!" Lucy thought._

_Just in time, Lucy got the tip of the Fairy Tail charm that was on the bracelet. Lucy gratefully smiled as she pulled back from the wood, unaware of the splinters next to her hand._

_Luce, don't do that now! I can make you a new one! Look at your hand!_

_Unfortunately, Lucy was unaware of the falling bar table that was landing near her._

_Lucy, watch out~!_

_"Wha- Kyaaa~!" Lucy shouted._

_A-ah…I-I caused Lucy's…_

_"You…can't you your celestial magic anymore,"_

_I-I'm the who…_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Suddenly, the dark sphere disappeared, showing Natsu who fell to the ground on his knees and hands with his eyes wide with his head down.

"See now? It was your fault," Faye chuckled.

"No! It wasn't your fault Natsu! It was mine! Don't believe her!" Lucy shouted, but Natsu couldn't hear her.

"Lucy…" Happy felt worried, even though he didn't know what was going on.

"It..was..my…" Natsu whispered shaking.

"Natsu! Listen to me!" Lucy started to form tears.

"Teehee, finally, you're completely open," Faye smirked gaining magical power.

"Natsu! Can't you he-," Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu watch out!"

Finally Natsu heard her and lifted his head, but he was too late to see the snake coming at him…

"~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! - Misstory5120<strong>


	26. Blame

**Ohaio minna! Glad you enjoyed the last chappy! I got a lot of reviews on it! Here comes the next one, enjoy!**

**I got a deviantart account! Yippee! So far I have 2 pic both on Hanara (one face and another body). Here's the links (take out the spaces):**

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q h = & s e c t i o n = & q = h a n a r a # / d 4 g o 2 r 8

h t t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = h a n a r a & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 2 4 # / d 4 g k k o w

**Oharu Chicken- Ahaha, Erza and Grey will probably feel pretty guilty like…right now? And sorry, you're wrong; I can't do a story about the environmental warriors attacking Fairy Tail because Fairy Tail destroys EVERYTHING! So it would be the world warriors going against them. ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Glad you enjoyed them! I guess they won, but really they just broke the spell. If it kept going….Hanara and Erza would probably be tied and Wendy would lose. And I guess if I think about it, Kyouta is better. ;)**

**Sovereign64- Will they battle even continue? Hm….;)**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- Haha, yes, say goodbye to Hanara's hand- WHAT! He wanted it to be in the manga? Ugh, no one cares about the length Mashima, you should have kept it in the manga! Then we would be like "Natsu and Lucy are together now! Woohooo! Nalu FTW!" Geez, well at least we know the movie's going to be AWESOME! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! ;)**

**AmazingFairyTailLoverGirl- Thanks! Glad you liked it! ;)**

_Recap:_

_Finally Natsu heard her and lifted his head, but he was too late to see the snake coming at him…_

"_GuAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that Hanara?" Erza asked looking at the sky, "Hanara?"<p>

Erza turned her head to Hanara, wandering why she wasn't answering. She saw the worried and scared look on her face and gave a confused expression,

"Hanara?" Erza asked worriedly.

"O…" Hanara murmured before running north, "ONII-CHAN~!"

"Natsu?" Erza questioned to herself, "That was Natsu? Tch…" and Erza to started to run north of Magnolia forest.

* * *

><p>Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her surroundings. Charle noticed Wendy was awake and gave a relieved smile,<p>

"You're awake," Charle said.

"Mm…" Wendy nodded and turned to Grey, "Are you back to normal Grey-san?"

"Yeah…" Grey answered.

"I'm glad…" Wendy smiled and Charle put her down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Charle asked.

"Yeah…" Wendy said looking around the forest, "Did anyone hear that voice?"

"Now that I think about it…yes," Charle nodded.

"Do you think it was Natsu or the others?" Grey asked.

"We should hurry and check," Charle suggested.

"Right, let's go!" Wendy gave a determined look, "I can hopefully heal everyone,"

"RIGHT!" Charle, Grey, and Wendy began running once more.

* * *

><p>"NATSU~!" Lucy and Happy cried running up to their friend who was lying on the ground.<p>

Natsu was panting hard with is hand on his head hardly, trying to stop the blood leaking out. He trembled hard, moaning and rolling around,

"Uah~!" Natsu cried from the pain.

"Natsu…" Lucy cried, "If only I could summon my spirits…"

"Natsu…don't die…." Happy sobbed clutching on his vest.

"Oh don't worry, he won't die," Faye chuckled victoriously, "After all…it's my job to keep him alive….but the 'venom' is taking affect~,"

"H…HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy screamed, tears falling from her eyes until suddenly they heard a voice.

"Onii-chan!" Hanara shouted finally getting to the group.

"Hanara…" Lucy said shakily.

Hanara looked at Lucy, then Natsu, her brother, and his condition. Her eyes widened as her hair covered her eyes as Hanara trembled,

"Ahaha…sorry Hanara-chan~, you're too~ late~," Faye chuckled.

Suddenly, Erza caught up to Hanara and the others. Looking at Natsu and Lucy, she quickly ran up to them with worry,

"Natsu!" she shouted.

Grey, Wendy, and Charle soon arrived after and their eyes widened at the scene. Wendy quickly ran up to Natsu, having the hope of healing him.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled getting her healing power ready.

"Hahahaha! What a pitiful scene, I'm staring to feel sorry for you guys!" Faye laughed.

Then, the shadow covering Hanara's eyes disappeared as she turned her head to Faye, her face giving the scariest glare,

"You…did this?" Hanara gritted her teeth and magical power glowed around her, "You f*ckin b*tch! I'll kill you!"

Hanara gained magical power around her right hand, which was clenched in a fist. Faye stood there, having no intentions of summoning any magic,

'My mission is over….'

"Metsu Ryu Ogi: Guren Bara~ (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Rose- made it up)!" Hanara shouted and she slammed her right fist at the ground.

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Faye screamed as dark red flames engulfed her body, and in an instant, the flames formed a red rose and burst into red ashes.

"Good job Hanara," Erza commented her eyes still on Natsu as she watch Wendy.

Wendy gained up the rest of her magic power, trying to heal unconscious Natsu's wound. A white aura glowed around Natsu's forehead.

Meanwhile, Hanara panted hard as she began to slowly walk up to her brother. Suddenly she coughed up blood and began to fall to the ground,

'Damn it….' she thought, 'Using two secret dragon slayer's art in…my condition wil….'

"Hanara!" Erza shouted running over to the unconscious Hanara.

"Wendy can you heal him?" Lucy asked with her red eyes.

"..I…my magical power…" Wendy began to tear up, not being able to help her friend, "I need air!"

"Wait Wendy!" Charle shouted, "This air!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Wendy began to suck up air, but suddenly coughed.

"Wendy!" Charle cried.

Unfortunately, Wendy forgot that a battle had taken place, and this air was polluted heavily. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wendy!" Grey shouted shaking her, "Oi!"

"Ick….tch…guah ahhhhhhh~!" Natsu moaned again.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

Natsu severely injured, Wendy unconscious, Hanara unconscious, this wasn't good. Erza, who was near Hanara, gritted her teeth and stoop up,

"We're going to Fairy Tail! No hesitation! We have to hurry!" Erza ordered, "Happy, carry Natsu! Charle, carry Hanara! Grey, take Wendy! Let's go!"

Everyone followed her orders without rejections, all knowing it was the best. In a half an hour, they arrived at Fairy Tail. Lucy and everyone stood in front of the gates, and Erza quickly opened the door,

"Get a hospital!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Mira asked from the bar.

"Hurry!" Erza yelled.

Mira shivered in fear for a moment before looking behind Erza, after seeing the team, Mira nodded, running away to get rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy were sitting in front of Natsu, who had bandages covering his whole body.<p>

Everyone too had injuries, except for Lucy…and she felt guilty about that. Just then, the doctor came in,

"We did the surgery on his skull. Thankfully, we got all the venom out the wound wasn't deep enough to crack is head. He should wake up soon, he'll be fine," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered with her head down.

The doctor smiled at the group, especially Wendy who looked really depressed,

"If it wasn't for you blue-haired friend, we might've not been able to save him," the doctor smiled.

"Ah…a-arigato," Wendy murmured with her hand still in a fist.

"What about Hanara?" Erza asked.

"Ah yes, she is right next door if you wanted to know. Although, she told me she wanted to be alone. Her injuries weren't severe. We replaced her left hand with a robotic one. She won't be able to use magic from that hand anymore, so her power will be a little weakened. Other than that, she's fine," the doctor explained.

"Thanks," Grey said.

And with that, the doctor left, leaving everyone in an awkward silence. Suddenly, Erza stood up from her seat and touched the door knob,

"I'm going to the lounge," Erza said before shutting the door closed behind her.

Silence.

"I'll be going back to the guild," Grey said after, opening the door.

Silence.

"…Hmph, let's go Wendy," Charle said walking towards the door.

"R-right," Wendy followed.

And this left everyone time to think….

* * *

><p>In room 903, a pink-haired girl was lying down, sleeping. Her eyes then fluttered open. She sighed and she lifted her left arm up from the covers slowly, afraid of what to see.<p>

Her arm was hovering over her now, and she could see the grey and black metal hand. She wiggled her fingers, clenched her hand to a fist and gritted her teeth, tears forming in her eyes,

"I'm really weak…" she cried to herself, "Once again…I can't protect the ones I love…such a coward. Isn't that right….Claudia…"

* * *

><p>In the lounge, a scarlet woman was sitting in her a chair. Her head down and arms on her knees. She gritted her teeth as her hand trembled from the tight fist,<p>

"My fault…" she whispered.

"_Neh Erza-chan, I heard that there was a problem with Lucy's hands," Faye said worriedly._

"_Yes…there is," Erza answered taking a bite of her cheesecake._

"_Does everyone know?" Faye asked._

"_No," Erza answered back._

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_You see, when Lucy got her treatment, she said not to tell anyone, especially Natsu," Erza explained._

"_Why Natsu?" Faye asked curiously._

"_You see, sense that guy is a stupid idiot, Lucy thought that if he knew, he would think it was his fault." Erza explained, "That's because it happened during an earthquake that happened before you joined. The bracelet Natsu gave Lucy got stuck and when Lucy grabbed it, she injured herself," _

"_Ah…I see," Faye answered then smiled, "But don't worry! I won't tell anyone at all!"_

"_Good," Erza set her plate down and got up, "Let's go on a mission. I haven't done any work for a while. Natsu and the others are coming too,"_

"_Wait, I can come?" Faye pointed to herself._

"_Yes, it will be good practice," Erza nodded._

"_Yay~! Another mission! Let's go tell Natsu and the others. Hanara seems to have tied them up!" Faye pointed._

"_Right," Erza smiled walking over to her team._

"Damn it…" she whispered.

"_Alright," Erza stood up, but noticed Hanara's left arm, "Hanara, your hand…"_

The scarlet mage slammed her fist on the arm rest of her seat,

"DAMN IT!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Wendy, quit blaming yourself," an ecksheed said, "The doctor said Natsu wouldn't have made it without your help,"<p>

"But…if I were stronger, I could've healed everyone…" a blue-haired mages sulked, her knees to her chest.

"But they're still alive right? And you broke Grey's spell," the ecksheed said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Mm….."

* * *

><p>At the back of Fairy Tail, an ice mages was leaning against a pole. His expression was plain, but inside he was cursing to himself…<p>

"_Hi Grey-kun!" Faye smiled walking up to him._

"_Oh, what's up Faye," Grey said casually._

"_Oh…it's just your clothes," Faye pointed._

"_Huh…GAH!" Grey jumped._

"_Ahahaha!" Faye laughed._

"_Shut up," Grey retorted._

"_But I wanted to ask something about Lucy," Faye whined._

"_What about her?" Grey asked._

"_She seems to be acting weird, especially with her hands," Faye explained worried._

"_Oh well…um…" Grey rubbed the back of his head._

"_Tell me, tell me~!" Faye whined._

"_Oi oi, calm down. It's just that she injured herself," Grey explained, "Her right hand still needs to heal and her left is broken,"_

"_Oh…" Faye said sadly before walking away leaving Grey._

"_What the hell was that about?" Grey questioned before he broke out of his thoughts, "My clothes!"_

"Damn it…" Grey murmured.

_"Yeah, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover,"_

_"Sorry my beloved Grey-sama!" Juvia became red, "B..but-"_

_"No buts, Faye is a good person," Grey sighed leaving the guild._

"Tch…should've listened!" Grey gritted his teeth, not knowing that a rain woman was sadly watching him from afar.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in room 902, a blonde was sitting on a chair next to an ecksheed. Her body trembling as tears fell from her eyes and dropped to her knees.<p>

"Lucy…." Happy murmured worriedly.

There was no answer from Lucy. Happy slumped sadly and put his head down, letting Lucy sob,

"I'm so…weak! Hick…people always gets hurt because of me!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy…it's okay…" Happy patted her leg trying to comfort her.

"No! If it wasn't for me…hick…this wouldn't have happened…I'm so weak! Helpless!" Lucy covered her eyes with her arm.

Happy quietly stood next to Lucy, knowing not to bother her. He kept on patting her leg, for that was the only thing he could do for now,

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" Lucy sobbed…

…and this kept on going until sundown.

* * *

><p>Then, a week after the incident, Natsu was still in bed, and still asleep. Hanara got discharged 3 days ago, and now everyone was waiting for the pink boy to wake up.<p>

"Is Natsu alright?" Happy asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine Happy," Hanara said with sad eyes.

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his surroundings, and sat up from the bed,

"Hey, what's with the sad atmosphere?" Natsu asked his friends who all lifted their heads.

"Natsu!" everyone smiled.

"Yeah, what?" Natsu asked.

"You're okay!" Hanara smiled.

"Natsu's back!" Happy jumped.

"We're glad you're safe," Erza smiled.

"Flame brain survived," Grey smirked.

"What's everyone talking about?" Natsu asked, "Happy? Some explaining?"

"You just got injured very badly! And we were all worried! You've been sleeping for a week!" Happy smiled.

"Is that why I'm so hungry?" Natsu rubbed his tummy.

Everyone laughed and smiled. Lucy stared him with a "o" expression, her eyes getting watery. But she quickly wiped them off and smiled,

"Glad you're safe Natsu!" Lucy said happily.

Natsu heard Lucy and turned his head to the blonde. He stared at her intensely, giving Lucy goose bumps,

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stared at her some more before asking…

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun…what's going to happen next? Well, here's the end of the chappy! Hope you enjoyed! - Misstory5120<strong>


	27. Repairing Friendship

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Although most of you hated me for making Natsu forget Lucy, lol. I also have Faye on my deviantart account if you didn't know! Enjoy!**

**I just realized I forgot Wendy towards the end of the chappy last time. Oops, oh well, she's here though.**

**Links for Faye:**

http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh&section&qmisstory5120#/d4gr28v

http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh&section&qmisstory5120#/d4gsf7q

**FOR PICNIC GONE WRONG READERS: Here's a little gift for you:**

http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh&section&qmisstory5120#/d4h1vq2

**Sovereign64- Yup! It means it won't end yet…although, it is almost over if you want to know. Like…4 or 5 more chapters, awwww. But, I can make an epilogue at the end! More details later, there will be a poll! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- Yes…I will tell you Faye did have a mission…but I won't tell you what. Yes, it was cruel, just like love (hint: Love is Cruel), ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks!**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- Ahaha, for some reason, I feel like you just had some mood swings. And yes! Faye is long gone! Yeah! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Thanks! Yes of all people Natsu forgets Lucy…but was that really a coincidence? Hm….;)**

**Wolf Girl Jaye- Lucky you, Lucy and the others won't ignore this either. Let's see what will happen….;)**

_Recap:_

_Natsu stared at her some more before asking…_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

* * *

><p>"E-eh?" Lucy murmured shocked.<p>

Everyone else was shocked as well. Hanara murmured a word to herself before getting up and quickly running out the room, hoping to find the doctor.

"N-Natsu, what are you saying?" Erza asked worried.

"Wadya mean?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you remember Lucy?" Erza shouted.

"Should I?" Natsu asked.

"Of course you should i-!" Erza got interrupted by Grey.

"What's your name, age, and family?" Grey asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, 17, Hanara and Igneel," Natsu said simply.

"Natsu-san do you remember me?" Wendy pointed to herself.

"Yeah of course!" Natsu grinned, "You're Wendy the sky dragon slayer!"

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"You're Happy!" Natsu grinned again.

"What about the red and black person?" Happy asked pointing to Erza and Grey.

"You're Grey my rival," Natsu pointed and then to Erza, "…and you're Erza the scar- I mean strong mage!"

"What about her?" Charle asked pointing to Lucy.

"Um…is she new or something?" Natsu asked, "I don't know her,"

"Natsu…" Lucy's face saddened.

The doctor came in and took Natsu and Hanara away for the examination. Hanara sat next to the doctor behind a glass wall while Natsu went into a heated tunnel-like hole (I have know idea what it is) and got his x-rays.

"If you look here, this is the function of his brain," the doctor pointed out on the screen.

"Right," Hanara said.

"It seems perfectly fine. Everything seems to be functioning correctly," the doctor explained.

"So you don't know what the cause is?" Hanara asked.

"No," the doctor sighed, "Hopefully he will regain his memory of her soon, but there is nothing we can do,"

"…Alright," Hanara saddened.

"I'll go tell the others…" the doctor began to stood up.

"No it's fine," Hanara stood up and walked out, "I'll tell them,"

After that, everyone left the hospital including Natsu. They all went to the guild as Natsu ran straight for the bar,

"Mira! Gimme some food please!" Natsu shouted.

"Coming right up!" Mira smiled.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group sat at a table, and Hanara explained everything.

"So we don't know why Natsu forgot Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, it seems so…" Hanara sighed.

"What do we do then?" Wendy asked.

"We're going to have to slowly regain Natsu's memories then," Erza sighed.

"That makes sense," Grey nodded.

"Grey your clothes," Charle pointed out.

"GAH!" Grey jumped.

"How are we going to do that?" Happy asked.

"…Well…Lucy, just try to act like you normally would to Natsu," Hanara said, "…and don't keep that sad face like that, it's not like you,"

"…Okay," Lucy murmured keeping her head down.

"Don't worry Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled back.

"So let's do that for now," Hanara nodded, "The rest of us will try to get Natsu closer to Lucy as well,"

"We should also try to figure out why he can't remember her," Erza suggested.

"Juvia will help!" Juvia popped out of nowhere behind Grey, which surprised him.

"That's great!" Hanara smiled.

"Alright! Plan set!" Happy jumped.

"Aye!" the all shouted.

* * *

><p>The next day, the guild was noisy as ever. Grey was talking to Juvia, trying to ignore Natsu so that they wouldn't fight.<p>

Lucy then came in where her usual Heart-Krutz clothing. She saw Natsu eating fire chicken and drinks, trying to refill himself. Lucy chuckled a bit before walking over to him with a smile.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy waved taking a seat next to him.

"Hm?" Natsu turned his head towards Lucy, "Mre pu te rush memryer (Are you the new member)?"

"Uh…yeah!" Lucy answered, "I'm Lucy!"

"Hi Loopy!" Natsu grinned.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy snapped but immediately covered her mouth and thought, 'Shoot, bad impression of me!'

"Geez calm down," Natsu took a sip of his fire whiskey, "You're very weird ya know,"

"Don't call me weird!" Lucy snapped again.

"Okay! You can be scary as Erza…" Natsu murmured.

"…Thanks," Lucy smiled remembering the times like this.

"… Huh?" Natsu looked at her weirdly but then grinned, "Fairy Tail is awesome! You'll love it here!"

"Yeah, I already love it right now!" Lucy smiled.

"That's great!" Natsu began to eat more.

The two had a nice conversation together. The rest of the team saw the two smiling at each other, which caused them to smile.

In the evening, Lucy left the guild and walked along the edge of the streets to her apartment with Plue,

"Natsu and I are already re-making are friendship! Isn't that great Plue!" Lucy smiled.

"Pu-puun," Plue wobbled.

Lucy arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked into her house and sent Plue back to the spirit world. Then her eyeballs popped out,

"N-NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy shouted, "AND WHY ARE YOU EATING PLUE'S CANDY?"

"Geez Luigi! You're gonna wake up the neighbors!" Natsu covered his ears.

"It's Lucy…" Lucy began to shake, then remembered that Natsu lost his memories of her, "How do you know I live here?"

"Erza told me and ordered me to go here," Natsu said shivering at the memory.

"Oh…" Lucy said knowing why, "So….where's Happy?"

"Wendy stole him for some reason with Charle," Natsu answered.

"Oh.." Lucy said again also knowing why that happened, "Sigh, well I'm going to take a shower,"

"Okay!" Natsu grinned as Lucy walking into the bathroom.

After an hour, Lucy came out of the shower wearing her pajamas. Natsu noticed and got off her bed,

"You take a long time showering," Natsu commented and then murmured, "But your bed is comfy…"

"Anything wrong with that?" Lucy asked drying her hair.

"No," Natsu answered bluntly, "Hey, I wanted to ask something,"

"What?" Lucy asked turning her head towards him.

"Do you know a girl named Lisanna? She is part of the guild but I haven't seen her anywhere," Natsu asked.

Lucy's eyes widened at his question, 'He doesn't remember that either? He thinks she's still part of the guild…,' Lucy thought.

"Oh well um…." Lucy stumbled, "Oh! Look at the time! You have to go now Natsu!"

Lucy shoved him out the window while Natsu protested and quickly shut the window. She sighed and gave a worried expression before climbing into bed, knowing she had to tell this to her friends later…

* * *

><p>And so, the next day, Lucy walked into the guild and saw her friends sitting at the table talking. She walked over to them and said hello,<p>

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

"We're trying to solve the mystery of Natsu's memory!" Happy said.

"We think it could have been some type of magic," Wendy said.

"Magic?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes, but how have things between you and Natsu been going?" Erza asked.

"Well…about that.." Lucy began to say.

"Speak out," Grey said.

"Well last night…well…when he came into my apartment, he asked a question.." Lucy explained.

"What question?" Charle asked.

"About Lisanna," Lucy said quietly.

"LISANNA?" everyone gasped.

"Yes, he thinks she's apart of the guild," Lucy said.

"Natsu-kun doesn't remember the guild? Juvia feels worried about this," Juvia said worriedly.

Just then Hanara walked over to them with a concerned look and sat down,

"Oh, Hanara, where have you been?" Lucy asked.

"I've been talking with Natsu. He seems to think Lisanna is still apart of the guild, no wonder why he asked the question to you Lucy," Hanara sighed.

"Yeah….wait…how do you know about last night?" Lucy asked.

"Hm? I spied..duh," Hanara said nonchalantly.

"Um…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Wait, so he doesn't remember the incident that happened?" Erza asked.

"Yes and no…" Hanara answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grey asked.

"Basically…he remembers everything, but Lucy…you never existed. In Natsu's mind, Lisanna was you," Hanara looked at Lucy full of concern.

"W-what?" Lucy murmured.

"Eh? Does that mean he thinks Lisanna was buried?" Wendy asked shocked.

"Right, and he thinks it was Lisanna that was captured by Kyouta, and was kidnapped by Phantom Lord, and went with missions on him," Hanara answered, "Whoever this Lisanna person is..well, first of all she doesn't seem nice, and second I think it has something to do with her,"

"…" Lucy clenched her fist.

"Sigh, then we have to hurry and figure out what made Natsu like this," Erza said, "Wendy, I trust you and Charle to go to the library and see what books they have that could help,"

"Right!" Wendy ran away out the guild with Charle.

"Lucy, become close friends with Natsu," Erza ordered, "Grey, Hanara, Juvia, Happy, and I will think of spells that could have done this,"

"…Alright," Lucy got up and was about to go to Natsu when she realized he wasn't at the guild, "Hey Hanara, where is Natsu?"

"Hm? He should be right there," Hanara pointed at the bar but Natsu was missing which caused Hanara to raise a brow, "Eh? He was there a moment ago,"

Lucy decided to go back to her house, thinking Natsu would be there. She walked in and looked around,

"Weird, Natsu isn't here either," Lucy sighed, "Ah well, he'll be at the guild tomorrow. For now, I can just relax~!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy walked into the guild and went over to her friends. She sat down in front of the pile of books,<p>

"Why do we have to do this?" Grey whined.

WHACK

"CONCENTRATE!" Hanara and Erza glared.

"H-hai," Grey shivered as Juvia tried to treat him.

"Hey guys!" Lucy smiled, "Is Natsu here?"

"I haven't seen Natsu-san," Wendy said holding a book.

"Maybe he's sick!" Happy said.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Lucy asked.

"…I stay with fish!" Happy ayed.

"…cold hearted," Lucy murmured.

"Sigh, I haven't found anything yet," Charle said.

"Me neither," Wendy answered.

"Well let's keep looking. Lucy, Natsu might be here tomorrow so just wait," Erza smiled.

"Alright!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

"Ah! I found a possibility for a spell!" Wendy smiled.

"So that's three," Grey said.

"Juvia thinks we should discuss these with Lucy," Juvia said.

"Let's go then," Hanara stood up stretching her body.

The group went over to the bar and took seats next to Lucy. Although, they all noticed that Lucy looked sad and depressed,

"Why the sad face Lucy? You were bubbly a few days ago," Hanara asked.

"Well flame brain hasn't been here for a while," Grey pointed out.

"Is that what you're worried about Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, "I'm getting worried, Natsu hasn't come to my apartment either,"

"Well how about in the evening, we can go to Natsu's house and see if he's there," Erza smiled then glared, "Happy is leading us there!"

"A-aye!" Happy trembled.

"…Thanks guys," Lucy smiled, "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"We all found three spells that could have been casted on Natsu-san," Juvia explained, "We wanted to discuss them with you so we can choose which one affected him,"

"The first on we found was Valma," Erza said, "It erases the existence in a victim's mind of whoever they hear first,"

"We also found Faltinia," Grey said next, "It erases the existence in a mage's mind of who they hate,"

"We also found Sou-Barla," Wendy explained, "It erases the existence of whom the caster chooses in a mage's mind,"

"So which do you think is the one Natsu got?" Hanara asked.

"Hmmmm…I don't think it's Faltinia," Lucy said, "Unless… he really hates me," Lucy's face saddened.

"We don't either, he definitely doesn't hate you," Erza assured knowing who Natsu loves, or loved.

"So it's either Valma or Sou-Barla," Charle concluded.

Everyone but the hands up to their chins and thought…

"I did shout his name when the spell hit him," Lucy said.

"But we also need to know who the caster is…" Hanara said as well.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"We have mail everyone!" Mirajane shouted out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a big bag of mail flew around the entire guild, dropping one to every person. Curious, Erza and the others who go the mail opened the envelope. Their eyes widened,

"Lucy…" Erza whispered as well as Hanara, Grey and Juvia.

"She's…back?" Wendy murmured shocked.

"What is it?" Lucy asked and then an envelope dropped in front of her.

Lucy grabbed it and opened the letter. After reading it her eyes widened and her hands shook…

…for it said…

_You're invited!_

_Please come to Natsu Dragneel's and Lisanna soon-to-be Dragneel's engagement party!_

_Date: May 6, XXXX_

_Time: 2:00-6:00_

_Where: Vermillion ocean Cliffside_

_Hope to see you there!_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yes yes yes, you guys are in the dark. Mwuahaha! Well anyways, please review! Till next time! - Misstory5120<strong>


	28. I Love You, So Goodbye

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all…well…read the last chappy I guess would be the correct term. Looking at reviews, almost everyone was like "what the f*ck!" in the end. Well, here's the next chappy! You can see what happens next! Enjoy!**

**I hit 150 reviews! Yay! Sorry though, I won't do a 2 in 1 chappy! That's because…this story is coming to an end! Yup! Including this chappy, there is 2 chapters left! So read on!**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! ;)**

**Sovereign64- Let's see how Natsu found Lisanna, or the better question is: how did Lisanna find Natsu? ;)**

**ShiningStellar- It's fine, if you watch anime cursing is like nothing compare to what they say, if you know what I mean. It's funny though, when I read this on my email it put * on the cursing and then when I went to the reviews page from my story, I saw the cursing. Haha! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Sure! You can spray her as long as you don't kill her kay? ;)**

**Wolf Girl Jaye- I never said Natsu and Lucy would get together….;)**

**Sierra Page- Glad you like my OC and my story! And yes, Faye did die, yay! ;)**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- Looks like you had mood swings on this chapter! Teehee, let's see what happens next….;)**

**Ashley-myth- Thanks! Glad you like my pictures! I'm answering all your reviews that you did here, but most of them were answered though. Oh, and you wanna kill someone? Well you can kill Lisanna soon kay? Though, she is nice in the actual manga… ;)**

Recap:

_Lucy grabbed it and opened the letter. After reading it her eyes widened and her hands shook…_

…_for it said…_

_You're invited!_

_Please come to Natsu Dragneel's and Lisanna soon-to-be Dragneel's engagement party!_

_Date: May 6, XXXX_

_Time: 2:00-6:00_

_Where: Vermillion ocean Cliffside_

_Hope to see you there!_

* * *

><p>"H-how?" Lucy murmured.<p>

"So this Lisanna is planning to engage Natsu?" Hanara clutched the paper in her hands.

Murmurs and shocked faces were spreading around the guild. Erza crumbled the paper in her hands and threw it off and lifted her head up,

"Mirajane! Where is…" Erza stopped her sentence, seeing the look and Mirajane's and Elfman's face.

"Mira-san…" Wendy had worry in her eyes as she looked at the teary yet shocked look on both of there faces, it's as if it's the same when Lisanna came back from the dead.

Grey sighed and walked over to Mirajane,

"Oi we n- GAH!" Grey shouted as Erza pulled his hair and threw him back.

"Mira, where is master?" Erza asked.

"A-at a meeting…gone for a week…" Mira kept her face down as Elfman tried to comfort her and himself.

"Alright," Erza walked back to the group, who seemed to be out of their shocked faze, "Everyone leave Mira and Elfman alone!"

Erza met the group and Hanara looked at her and asked,

"Should we go to Natsu's house?"

"Happy-sama can lead the way," Juvia said, "Juvia will stay here and comfort Mira-san,"

"Yes, let's go," Erza nodded before beginning to head out.

They rest stood up obediently and left the guild. Lucy, however, was still on her seat, shaking and on the verge of tears until Hanara patted her shoulder,

"Daijouvu, I promise, we will stop this," Hanara smiled, "..and I don't break my promises to nakama,"

"…A..arigato," Lucy cried as tears began to fall.

"Mm, now stop crying and be strong, let's go to Natsu's house," Hanara said.

"Yeah…" Lucy stood up wiping her tears, and the group left the guild.

That left the guild in silence. Juvia stood up and walked over to the siblings at the bar,

"Mira-san…" Juvia said worriedly.

"…." Mirajane kept her head down, the paper still in her hands until Elfman patted her shoulder,

"Nee-chan…" Elfman tried to get her attention.

"Mira-san, Juvia knows how you feel…." Juvia smiled as she comforted the sobbing Mirajane.

Meanwhile, Happy was leading the way to Natsu's house as Erza and Hanara were getting ready to punch someone,

"Are we there yet Happy?" Grey asked.

"Aye, right over this hill," Happy said in front.

"I've never seen Natsu-san's house," Wendy said and Charle agreed.

"Well let's hope we don't destroy it…" Hanara said cracking her knuckles.

Erza nodded who then took a glance at Lucy. She saw the blank look on her face before turning away and seeing Natsu's house up ahead.

Grey, Hanara, AND Erza punched the door, causing it to collapse and Wendy to sweat drop,

"Hey! Baka onii-chan! COME OUT!" Hanara shouted with demon eyes.

And the place was silent…

"It looks like Natsu's not here," Happy said sadly.

"Hanara-san don't you live with him?" Wendy asked.

"I moved out to Fairy Hills a while ago, who knows what he's up too," Hanara answered.

"Tch, where is the flame idiot!" Grey shouted angrily kicking a chair.

"Wendy, can't you track his scent?" Charle asked.

"Um…I can try my best but…" Wendy fidgeted.

"Well let's try it out," Grey said beginning to walk out the door until someone stopped him.

"Ma-te (wait) Grey," Erza said stopping Grey from moving.

"For what?" Grey asked annoyingly.

"If Wendy isn't sure she can track him, then we shouldn't," Hanara interrupted.

"Why? Lucy needs to talk to him right now!" Grey raised his voice.

"GREY!" Erza glared making him sweat drop, "We just have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Grey questioned.

"Are you an idiot? Don't you know tomorrow is May 6th!" Hanara shouted annoyed.

"The day of the party…." Wendy said quietly.

"Right, we can see him then and Lisanna too," Erza nodded, "Are you okay with that…Lucy?"

Erza looked at the quiet Lucy who was keeping her head down. Lucy then lifted head up with a fake a smile,

"Yup! Perfectly fine with that!" Lucy said trying to sound happy.

Lucy then waved goodbye, going to her apartment. That left everyone else giving concerned looks from her answer.

And so…tomorrow came…at Vermillion ocean Cliffside…2:00pm…

* * *

><p>All Fairy Tail members arrived at Vermillion ocean Cliffside. There was a huge cliff that had the Vermillion ocean splashing against the bottom.<p>

The cliff was really long and a couple hundred feet away from the edge was a big stage. All the Fairy Tail members gathered around it wearing fancy dresses and suits.

Juvia was wearing a plain baby blue strapless dress that stopped right above her knees. Elfman was wearing a black suit and Mira was wearing her usual pink dress.

Happy was wearing a black suit and red tie and Charle was wearing a lavender dress with a lavender ribbon on her head.

Wendy was wearing a green and yellow dress that was from Caitshelter. It was the outfit she wore when she first met Natsu and others with her hair tied up into two pig tails.

Grey was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. Hanara was wearing sunset orange strapless dress that a mermaid's tail and orange gloves.

Erza was wearing a black strapless dress the came just above her knees with her hair in a bun.

Lucy was wearing a red strapless dress that ended at mid thigh with black leggings that went up above her knees. Her hair was pined into a bun and she had the bracelet Natsu gave her on her left wrist.

The group was sitting together at one of the tables that were around the stage. Erza then interrupted the silence,

"Be prepared everybody," Erza said, "Once we have a chat with them, we may be able to figure out the spell,"

"Right!" Wendy said determinedly, "Let's hope it's not Sou-Barla though,"

"Agreed," Grey nodded.

"What's wrong with Sou-Barla," Lucy asked curiously.

"You see Sou-Barla is a dark magic spell that only few can use," Hanara explained, "The bad thing is, if it was Sou-Barla, then we wouldn't be able to break it,"

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It seems from what Juvia read, no mage has ever come up with an antidote or spell that could break it," Juvia said to Lucy.

"But at least we know it's breakable!" Happy said who was on the table.

"Right," Lucy slightly smiled.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage turned on and everyone's talking stopped. Two shadows, a man and a woman, walked up to the microphone.

It was Natsu and Lisanna.

Lisanna was wearing a revealing silver strapless dress that stopped right under her bottom and showed off her curves. Natsu was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

Lisanna turned on the microphone and began to speak with a smile,

"Ohaio minna! I'm glad you were all able to come to our engagement party!" Lisanna said into the microphone.

"You guys can eat food first! Food is awesome!" Natsu shouted into the microphone dumbly.

"We'll have the actual ceremony at 5:30! So eat and enjoy the scenery to you heart's content while you can!" Lisanna smiled.

Natsu and Lisanna began to walk off the stage, holding hands. Suddenly, Mirajane ran up to the front of the stage,

"Lisanna!" she shouted.

Her expression was…unreadable. With her eyes teary, yet her face looking angry and determined, no one could tell how she felt. Lisanna stopped her steps and turned to face Mira with a sly smile,

"Why hello Mira-nee, or should I just say Mira," Lisanna said, "…for I'm not you're sister right? I'm only an …imposter,"

And with that Lisanna left with Natsu, and Mira's eyes widened, remembering what she said that day. She trembled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Meanwhile, at Lucy's table, everyone was giving looks at the stage. Lucy gave a sad face in her seat, to think she'd see Natsu as an engaged person,

"That Lisanna, I can tell she a b*tch," Hanara said annoyed, "And to thinks she's Mira's sister,"

"She used to be nice," Happy said.

"But she's changed, and we have to remember that," Erza said standing up, "Let's go talk to her now,"

The group stood up and left their table. The found both Lisanna and Natsu at one table with tons of food, Natsu's problem probably.

Hanara was the first to speak up with a sly smile,

"Hey onii-chan~!" Hanara cracked her knuckles and grabbed Natsu's shirt, "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING HUH?"

Natsu gulped a bit and Hanara's demonic aura,

"FIRST OFF, I'M GONE FOR ONLY A FEW YEARS AND YOU START TO BE INTO WOMAN! NOW I SEE YOU DISAPPEAR FOR 2 WEEKS AND THE NEXT THINK I KNOW YOU HAVE A FREAKIN GIRLFRIEND!" Hanara shouted, "WERE YOU THAT DESPERATE? SCRATCH THAT, YOU'RE JUST PLAIN STUPID!"

"You shouldn't yell at Natsu like that," Lisanna stood up.

"No one cares about you b*tch!" Hanara turned to her with a glare, "If you really know my onii-chan then you should know he can handle this!"

"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm fine! I'm used to her yells anyway!" Natsu grinned.

"Whatdya say?" Hanara snapped.

Just as Hanara was about to go on a rampage, Juvia stepped up and suggested,

"Juvia thinks we should do this privately,"

"Juvia's right. Let's take this back stage," Grey agreed causing Juvia to blush.

"Mm, let's go," Erza began to walk back stage followed by and sad Lucy, Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, Lisanna, and Natsu who was being dragged by Hanara.

The group went back stage and Hanara threw Natsu beside Lisanna, and Erza started asking questions to both of them,

"Natsu, where were you these past to weeks?" Erza asked.

"With Lisanna," Natsu answered, his eyes staring at Lucy, who gave a confused look back at Natsu.

"Okay, Lisanna, how did you find Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Ain't telling," Lisanna smiled, "Let's go Natsu,"

Erza snapped at Lisanna's attitude, but Natsu stopped her by pointing angrily at Lucy before leaving,

"You!" Natsu pointed at Lucy who gave a confused face.

"Eh?" Lucy said while Lisanna kept her back towards the group.

"It was you!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"Why did you burry Lisanna?" Natsu asked angrily.

This caused everyone's eyes to widen, especially Lucy. Lisanna still kept her back towards them but a smirk was on her face.

"What are you saying flame brain?" Grey shouted.

"Lisanna told me she was buried by her!" Natsu shouted back.

"She's lying!" Happy said to Natsu.

"Lisanna never lies Happy! You should know that!" Natsu shouted to Happy causing him to shiver.

"Juvia knows Lisanna is lying!" Juvia shouted.

"Lisanna was never buried in the first place Natsu-san," Wendy spoke.

"Wendy, Juvia, you're in this too? What's happed to you guys? You should know this!" Natsu shouted.

"You're the one who's acting like a b*tch Natsu! It's YOUR brain that's jacked up!" Hanara shouted.

"NO IT'S-" Natsu was about to snap until Lisanna stopped him.

"Don't Natsu, we don't need to listen to them," Lisanna said, "Let's go,"

"…Fine," Natsu pouted and the two began to leave the stage.

"Ma –te!" Erza stopped those two, "One more question Lisanna, do you know Faye?"

Lisanna stopped her steps, before turning her face towards the group with a smile,

"Of course I do! She was my friend!" Lisanna smiled.

"….Alright," Erza said closing her eyes, "Let's go everyone,"

"Erza!" Grey protested.

"We're going," Erza glared.

"H-hai!" Grey immediately followed and so did everyone else.

The group went back to their table. Once Erza took her seat she said,

"It was Sou-Barla,"

"Huh?" Grey raised a brow.

"You mean the spell?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Erza nodded.

"How do you know?" Juvia asked.

"Wait..it does make sense," Hanara agreed with Erza.

"Why?" Happy asked, still a little sad.

"She said Faye was her friend, remember?" Erza began to explain.

'No wander why they are so alike,' Lucy thought.

"So if Faye was her friend and Lisanna wanted Natsu for herself, she could've asked Faye to cast that spell on Natsu so that he would forget everything about Lucy," Erza said, "Which can also explain why Lisanna answered that question. She knew we would find out it was Sou-Barla, but she knew that we wouldn't be able to break the spell,"

"That sound right," Grey said.

"Do you agree Lucy?" Hanara asked.

"Um…yeah," Lucy smiled but then thought, 'But why would Lisanna want Natsu to forget me?'

"So how can we break it? This isn't just the problem; Natsu-san also thinks it was Lucy-san who buried Lisanna-san!" Wendy said worriedly.

"And we still don't know how Lisanna-san found Natsu-kun," Juvia pointed out.

"For now we can just guess Lisanna found Natsu at his house and kept him away from the guild," Hanara said.

"But how are we going to fix things?" Happy asked.

"…We don't know….if we can fix it," Erza said.

Suddenly, Lucy stood up and smiled,

"I'll be going to get some fresh air!" Lucy said as she walked away, leaving her keys behind.

Lucy walked to the edge of the Cliffside and stared out into the sea. She then looked at her bracelet and just stared at it,

'Natsu…' she thought.

Suddenly, Lucy heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around to see Lisanna smiling at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," Lucy greeted back, turning towards the sea again as Lisanna joined her.

"You probably hate me right now," Lisanna said.

"Well…I wouldn't say that," Lucy said awkwardly.

There was silence..

"So why did you come here?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

Lisanna did not answer and just kept her head down. Lucy sighed, and was about to turn away until Lisanna suddenly bowed down at her,

"Gomen!" she shouted.

Lucy looked at her surprised, "Eh?"

"Gomen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I buried you like that!" Lisanna apologized.

'Oh, that,' Lucy thought before walking towards her and smiling, "It's fine!"

'Wait, what am I saying? It's not fine but…'

"Still! I- I," Lisanna started crying until Lucy patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, that's all in the past," Lucy said warmly.

"Hic hic," Lisanna stood straight and wiped her tears smiling, "Arigato,"

"No worries!" Lucy smiled then thought, 'I guess I really can't hold a grudge to her,'

"But….I'm not giving Natsu up!" Lisanna said determinedly.

"…I know," Lucy said sadly.

Lisanna smiled as she walked away, whispering something in Lucy's ear as she passed by. Lucy's eyes widened, as all the pieces fitted together now,

"But he loved you,"

Is what she told her. Everything made sense now, the spell, Faye, the incident in the snow. Lucy couldn't help but smile just a bit before frowning again.

Now she knew what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

After eating, I looked at the time. Um…4:30 I think it says. Great! This gives me enough time to have a little chat with Lucy, the one who buried my soon to be fiancé!

I began looking for her, she smells like strawberries, so I sniffed that out. Ah! It's coming from the Cliffside!

I walked up to the Cliffside and so a blonde woman, Lucy! Time to give her a taste of what happens when she does bad things!

"Oi! LUCY!" I yelled angrily.

She turned towards me with some weird smile. That made me angrier,

"What do-" I began to yell but Lucy for some reason was walking towards me, now I'm confused.

After a few seconds, she was right in front of me. I gave a confused expression when she murmured 'It's healed now,'.

Then I saw her taking off the bracelet she was wearing with her right hand. She held it out to me in her palm,

"Here, take it," she said, "I don't need it anymore,"

I stared at it for a few seconds. Why the hell is she giving me things huh? It's not like it's mine!

"Why would I take it?" I answered annoyed, "Throw it out if you don't want it,"

I could see the sad and depressed look on her face. Then Lucy looked at me concerned,

"Fine then," she said.

Lucy held it in her hand and tossed it off the cliff. I heard the splattering noise when it hit the ocean. Now I could yell at her,

"Hey!" I shouted but she interrupted my again!

"Natsu," she said.

"What!" I yelled.

"You're dense," Lucy answered which pissed me off.

"Huh?" I snapped.

"You're a dense idiot yet you have excellent fighting skills. You don't know when to mind your own business and barge into people's house," she said looking at the sky.

"Hey!" I shouted. She doesn't know anything about me!

"You have no manners and eat a lot of food. You don't know what joints are and suck at transportation,"

I blinked twice.

"You were raised by Igneel, you think Erza is scary and you hate Grey. You get into fights a lot and break everything,"

"HEY!" I tried to shouted again.

"Yet you treat everyone in Fairy Tail as your nakama. You want to protect everyone and give everyone a hand,"

"S-shut up!" I yelled.

"Love is really cruel, don't you think?" She smiled at me.

How does she know these things! Who is she?

I saw her walked backwards, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. She stopped when her heels were right on the edge, her eyes never leaving mine,

"You are kind, protecting, funny, dense, childish, and…."

"Hey," I said annoyed again.

"…I love you too, Natsu," she smiled.

I couldn't say anything.

I couldn't.

Because she fell off the cliff.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the ocean<em>

_How ironic that I'll die just after one of my hands healed_

_Geez, the things I do for Natsu_

_But at least I'll be with Mama and Papa_

_I'll finally see them again_

_Huh? What the shiny thing beside me?_

_Oh it's my bracelet_

_I guess I should take that with me_

_My only memory, of the one I love_

_Gomen minna_

_Sorry I'm doing this_

_Gomen_

_So long…_

…_minna…_

…_everyone…_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you liked this chappy! Please review! One more chapter left! –Misstory5120<strong>


	29. Together at Last

**Final chapter is up! Here it is! The ending of Love is Cruel is here! But no worries, there WILL BE A SEQUEL! More details at then end! Now here is the finale!**

**I would like to thank Shining Stellar, Twistedheart23, Animegirl13xoxo, Ashley-myth, DeathBySugarCube, Princess Happy, sayo-chan64, dartya, Crystilia, Rogue Soul Alchemist, Lady Lorelei Von Awesomepants, Oharu Chicken, BlueeMoon, Sovereign64, Chocopipe, nkauji ntxoo xyooji, Chrys Stone, xjakx, Camanime, Katie K. Richardson, Senbei x Cup Ramen, AmazingFairyTailLoverGirl, Wolf Girl Jaye, SierraPaige, Strawberry26453, Amy Cahill09, FairyTailMage11, Blaze Takishima, animecraze95, Melyin, Shanisarous Rex, Zades, IgnorantCaboose, KiasuEurasian, and GodSlayerNatsu for reviewing! Thanks you guys! Love you all!**

**Reviews from chappy 28 and some others:**

**Sovereign64- Let's hope Natsu saves her or else I will kill him, mwahahaha! Yes, this story is coming to an end, but stay tuned for the sequel! ;)**

**Shining Stellar- That would make love crueler! But then that would mean Lisanna and Natsu get married! What could happen? And stay tuned for the sequel! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- You are! I'll come with you! I'll bring my COLD ice bat to beat Natsu up with! Will Lucy die? Hm….Yes, this is the last chappy but stay tuned for the sequel! ;)**

**Strawberry26453- This isn't the end yet! There will be a sequel! Stay tuned for it! ;)**

**SierraPaige- I don't know, will he? ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thanks! ;)**

**Amy Cahill09- Don't worry, you'll get the next chappy and a sequel! ;)**

**FairyTailMagell- Because love is cruel, and Natsu, blame Natsu. ;)**

**Senbei x Cup Ramen- Well here's the next chappy! I'm excited to for the sequel! Hope you are too! Oh and you don't need to resist the urge to kill Natsu, I already am planning too, ;)**

**Blaze Takishima- Thanks! Stay tuned for the sequel! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Go ahead and whack him! I already did! Haha, it's funny you said chicken nuggets and your username is oharu chicken! Stay tuned for the sequel! ;)**

**GodSlayerNatsu- Thank you! This review made me smile! I'm so glad you like my stories and yes, I'm 11 but I'm going to turn 12 in…..6 or so months! Look forward to my sequel! ;)**

_Recap:_

_So long…_

…_minna…_

…_everyone…_

* * *

><p>SPLASH<p>

It was heard everywhere. Hanara, with her excellent hearing, heard it coming from the cliff, and they all knew Lucy was there.

Immediately, everyone got up from there seats and ran over, seeing Natsu standing at the edge still. Erza and the others took a glance at the scene, seeing that Lucy was gone, knowing that she fell.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted wanting to run over and save her.

"I'll go with you!" Grey said but both and the rest of Lucy's friends were stopped by Hanara who held out her arms, blocking them and the rest of the crowd.

"Hanara! Doke (move away)!" Erza shouted.

"Wait!" Hanara shouted, "Just…wait…"

And so no one moved. They all just watched…

Natsu was standing still, his eyes widened. He just witnessed it, he witnessed 'her' fall, and now he knows…

"Lu..cy?" he whispered.

"_Hi! I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!"_

"_Get out of my apartment!"_

"_I know he's here…Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

"_That was dangerous, thanks Lucy!"_

"_You bastards lay one finger on Lucy, and I'll turn all of you to ash!"_

"_Let's forget about being rivals for now, let's for a team,"_

"_I don't want…to run away by myself…because no matter what…I'd rather be together with everyone,"_

"_It looks like…I've got a comrade right beside me after all,"_

"_I feel so lonely, yet the tears just won't come out,"_

"_Don't worry Lucy, I am here for you, I will give you warmth,"_

"_Natsu…this is beautiful! Where did you get this?" _

"_Natsu…"_

"Lucy," Natsu said, "LUCY!"

At first, Natsu was staying still and the next think you know Natsu ran and jumped off the cliff into the water.

"Did the curse break?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Let's hope it did," Grey said also worried for Lucy.

Fire surrounded Natsu as he was swimming in the water, looking for something blonde, anything.

He looked below, and his fire seemed to reflect a strand of hair, blonde hair.

Natsu quickly swam to the area, and there he saw his beloved unconscious and almost dead. He grabbed her and held her bridal style, flying upwards away from the water.

Meanwhile, the crowd was impatiently waiting for Natsu to come up, hoping he would be with a living Lucy. Erza, especially was getting impatient and grabbed Hanara arm,

"Doke, we've waited long enough," Erza glared.

"Yes we have, look," Hanara had a relieved face.

Erza and the others turned their heads from Hanara to the cliff to find a soaking wet Natsu holding Lucy.

"Lucy! Oi! Wake up!" Natsu said shaking her shoulders.

The crowd now ran over to the two, watching the scene and seeing the unconscious Lucy, all hope she was alive.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled this time shaking her harder.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy said worriedly.

"Natsu…" Happy was flying in the watching Natsu.

Natsu gritted his teeth before leaning over, closer to Lucy's head and touching her lips, giving her air. Everyone was shocked and even a few blushed.

Natsu pulled away, seeing the Lucy was still unconscious. He gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation again, touching her lips harder this time.

Finally, Lucy gasped, telling everyone she was alive, making everyone smiled in relief. No one noticed Lisanna in the back…no one noticed her expression…

Lucy coughed out some water, opening her palm showing her precious bracelet. She coughed again before finally opening her eyes to see pink hair,

"Na..tsu?" Lucy questioned, "Are you back?"

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu stared at her worriedly.

Lucy nodded still staring at him. Natsu sighed in relief and held her in a tight embrace,

"Weirdo! Don't ever do that again!" Natsu said in her shoulder, "I won't help you with your rent next time,"

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked, staying tense in his arms.

"Because I like you! More than friends, more than anything else, more than food or Happy," Natsu confessed, "I wanna do those date things other people do with you. I wanna hold you hand. I wanna stay in your house forever, be with you forever,"

Lucy smiled and finally relaxed in his arms as Natsu held her tighter. He was back. Finally back. Lucy clutched her bracelet in her right hand to her chest and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder,

"I know….

…I love you too…"

* * *

><p>3 MONTHS LATER<p>

Hanara and Erza knocked on a big brown door,

"Come in," they heard Lucy said as the opened the door.

Lucy was sitting on a chair in front of a big mirror. Wendy and Mirajane stood beside her making finishing touches on Lucy's appearance.

Lucy was wearing a red strapless wedding gown with hearts patterned on the cloth. Her waistline showed off from a ribbon being tied at the front. The bottom of her dress had a wide pink ribbon tied around. She wore white gloves that came just above her elbow, one covering her now robotic left hand (right one healed, got surgery for left 2 months ago), and a thick band on her neck. Her hair was tied up in a bun and has few curly strands in front.

Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Hanara, Levy, and Juvia were all brides' mates that day. Wendy was also the flower girl. All 6 of them were wearing golden yellow short sleeve gowns that ruffled at the bottom. The short sleeves were puffed and had a ribbon tied to the back along their waistline.

"There! You're done Lucy-san!" Wendy said happily looking at the result.

"You look beautiful!" Mirajane squealed.

"Thanks guys!" Lucy smiled looking at her self at different angles.

Suddenly, Juvia and Levy knocked on the door,

"It's time for us to walk down!" Levy said.

"Juvia and the others of to go Lucy-san," Juvia said, "Grey-sama will be here soon, don't do anything to him!"

"Don't worry! I'm marrying Natsu now," Lucy sweat dropped.

And so, the 6 of them left Lucy's big dressing room. Wendy grabbed the basket of flower petals before she left. Lucy sighed and took another look at herself,

"I wish you could see this," Lucy said looking at the ceiling, "Mama…Papa,"

Just then, Grey walked in with clothes on! He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie,

"It's almost time," Grey said.

"Right," Lucy smiled.

Reedus played the piano as the doors opened, revealing the brides' mates. First was Wendy, who threw flower petals down the aisle, the Romeo, the ring boy, followed by Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Hanara, and Erza all holding bouquets of flowers.

Once they walked down, Reedus changed the music. Lucy and Grey walked down the aisle.

Lucy looked out in front and saw Natsu waiting for her with his famous. Nothing was different about him except him wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

Lucy got to the end of the aisle and Natsu grabbed her hand as Grey walked off to the side, and so the wedding ceremony started.

"We are here this day on August 17," Master started opening his book, "to celebrate and officially make Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel a married couple…."

As master spoke, Lucy stared at Natsu, trying to hold back her chuckle after seeing him give an 'I'm bored out of hell' face.

"….share bonds, and hearts with- ahh who am I kidding," Master tossed the book to the side, hitting Grey in the head, "Just kiss the bride already!"

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped grabbing Lucy by the waist.

"Wa-" Lucy tried to say but Natsu's lips were already on hers.

After a few seconds, Lucy finally relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as everyone cheered and brought of the beer,

"WOOOHOOOOO!" everyone shouted as the all celebrated, someone was gonna have to pay the church for this….

"Congratulations Natsu-san, Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other," Happy said rolling his tongue.

"About time!" Grey smirked.

"Juvia wants to get married soon…." Juvia blushed going into her dreamland.

"Please take good care of me," Erza bowed as Grey and Wendy sweat dropped.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna become an aunt!" Hanara squealed, "I want a girl please!"

And so, everyone celebrated, eating lots of food, especially Natsu. There was also a dance floor with a disco ball, and everyone danced together. Natsu even tossed Lucy up in the air when he was doing the "can-can".

Soon after, the waitress (poor girl) came in with an enormous cake, like 10 layers. At the top were mini figures of Natsu and Lucy and behind the figures was statue of an orange flame that was surrounding a golden key.

Let me say this again, it was a CAKE. Thus, Erza had to draw out her sword to do a little "task" after a certain pink-haired boy smashed his head into the cake.

After a little more dance, there was the flower toss. All the men cleared out of the dance floor. Lucy stood at one end with her back towards the girls who were at the other end.

"Here I go!" Lucy shouted tossing the bouquet of roses in the air.

All the girls tried to reach out for the roses. The bouquet passed over them and landed in Juvia's arms, which surprised Juvia,

"Eh?" Juvia's eyes widened.

"We're looking forward to our wedding Juvia!" Levy smiled.

"B-but…" Juvia blushed madly looking at a wall "Juvia is ready yet…"

"Is she happy or what?" Hananra asked.

After that, the party still went on. There was a drinking contest, and Cana won of course. Lucy and Natsu were sitting together at a table happily talking and eating together.

At the food table, Hanara was walking over, about to get the last piece of chocolate with her fork. She was just about to stab it when…

….Grey took it!

And then Hanara snapped. Grey turned to Hanara and got scared immediately, dropping his plate,

"Uh…." Grey said taking a few steps back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hanara punched him in the gut, making him knock over a table.

Unfortunately, the table Grey knocked down was one Erza was using to eat a piece of cake, her precious treasure…oh oh…

Meanwhile, at Lucy and Natsu's table, Lucy sweat dropped looking at the scene,

"Um…who's going to pay for all this?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?" Lucy turned to face Natsu who was grinning, giving Lucy the creeps, "Um…why are you smil- woah! Hey! Put me down!"

"Let's run!" Natsu said running out the doors, carrying a blushing Lucy bridal style and leaving everyone else to destroy the church.

Soon, Natsu arrived at Lucy's apartment and kicked the door open which angered Lucy a bit. Natsu sat down on the bed with Lucy on his lap,

"That was close!" Natsu grinned.

"What are you talking about! We just ditched our own wedding!" Lucy scolded.

"But it was getting boring," Natsu pouted.

"Sigh, well I guess we should pack up for our honeymoon," Lucy said, "And we should ask for our rings, we never got them,"

"Why do we need rings?" Natsu asked.

"Because it shows that we're married!" Lucy answered.

"But everyone knows you're mine!" Natsu grinned, "Besides I'll be with you forever!"

Lucy blushed a bit before smiling and wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck,

"Thanks Natsu, I love you," Lucy smiled.

"Me too!" Natsu grinned before falling on top of her as they both kissed…

…I guess their honeymoon will have to wait…

…everything was perfect….

…it was a world of happiness…

…for now…

END

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This is the end of Love is Cruel! I hope you all enjoyed~! The sequel will come out during winter break! Sorry you'll have to wait a while but here's the description! It might change though:<strong>

**Title: Only wish**

**Summary: They just wanted a happy family….all they wanted….their only wish….was to have a family….**

**Characters: NaLu!**

**That's basically it! I'm still fixing things but I thought I would share it with you! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait for this sequel but in the mean time, you can look forward to this:**

**Title: 12 Days of Christmas**

**Summary: 12 days, 12 moments. Drabble collection of different couples in Fairy Tail**

**Characters: A lot**

**This will come out on December 14! So look forward to that! Again, thank you all for your support on this story! I can't believe it was so popular! I hope you'll all read my sequel! Til next time! – Misstory5120**


	30. Notice

Hi there! Okay, I know I should have done this a while ago, but better late than never!

My sequel to this is, well was, posted! Like said before, I should have posted this a long time ago, but at least for those who hadn't read it yet will get 5 chapters in one day!

That's it! Bye!


End file.
